The Letters We Wrote
by SpencerHastings2011
Summary: Hermione has a mysterious pen pal she's slowly falling in love with. She's crushing hard on one Remus Lupin. As she tucks her letters to her pen pal into a box, they disappear and a new one comes in its place. Suddenly Hermione finds herself in 1977, after wishing to meet her pen pal, an 18 year old Remus Lupin. M for future chapters/scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have a little secret I'm not the owner of Harry Potter and if I was Lupin and Fred would be alive and Hermione would've ended up with one of them.**

* * *

June 1999

Remus exhaled. He'd waited eight long months to see her again. He knew she had disappeared in the middle of her final year. She had everyone worried everyone besides him and Sirius. They knew where one Hermione Granger had been since Halloween 1998. All thanks to one miraculous little box. He sighed, and looked up, he spotted a familiar curly haired witch running to him. Fire in her eyes. _Shit this isn't going to go well. _

"YOU!" Hermione spat, pulling off one of the stillettoes Lily had forced her to buy weeks ago. She studied the dangerously spiked shoe, before throwing it at Remus. "You bloody bastard. You knew. I am going to murder you."

The shoe hit Remus in the left arm. He winced. The witch had a strong arm. "I'd rather hear you say you missed me," he replied, trying to diffuse the bomb that was Hermione Granger's temper.

"Missed you? It might have been twenty years for you but its only been a few hours for me." She took off her other shoe and threw it at him. This time he caught it. "I hate you."

"No you don't. You and I both know better than that," Remus replied.

"I never want to see you again," she snapped.

"We live in the same house Hermione," he pointed out.

"I might have to change that," she stated, crossing her arms.

Sirius made his way over to the arguing couple. "Hey you're back." He moved in to hug her.

Hermione turned on Sirius. "I like you better as a dog. You're in the same boat he's in." She pointed at Remus.

Sirius held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry kitten."

Hermione looked at her two friends, before dropping to her knees. The floral printed dress pooled around her, as she buried her face in her hands and started to sob. Remus sighed, as he studied her. He knew better than to touch herher. Sirius knelt down beside Hermione.

"Shhh. You're home now and everyone missed you," Sirius said, as he pulled the young woman to him. "Moony missed you. I missed you."

Hermione looked up at Remus. "Let me be mad at you. I just got ripped away from you, and it hurts. Your pain is twenty years old. Mine isn't."

Remus sighed, "That doesn't make it any less. Just because its older."

"I loved you before I left here Remus. I loved you when I left there. I don't know how I feel now," Hermione murmured as Remus helped her stand.

He held out her shoes. She took them and slipped them back on. "I should've thanked Lily for those," he whispered.

"I did. They make handy weapons," she laughed.

Remus groaned. "You're killing me woman."

"Time I need time. Let me morn what I've lost and sort out what I've gained back. I'll come to you," she vowed, "Now I'd like to go home."

"Let's find the others, and we'll go back to Grimmuald," he said.

"I need to talk to Minerva, I'll floo back." Hermione brushed his cheek with her hand. "Remus."

His green eyes met hers. "I still do Hermione."

She nodded once, tears in her eyes. "I still do too." She pulled a box out of her ever present beaded bag. "This belongs to you." She put it in his hands.

Remus ran his hands over the well worn wood. "I think we need to burn these."

"Probably best," she replied, turning to find Minerva.

Remus watched her go, again. He sighed and looked at the box she handed him. The thing that started this all. He lifted the lid. All of their letters were in it, besides an unfamiliar one on top. He shrunk the box after taking the letter out. He smiled at her handwriting. The second to last letter. He had one for her too.

Hermione wandered the castle. Looking for McGonagall. Her heart broke with each step; knowing she'd never see Lily, James, Marlene, Alice, and Frank again shattered her piece by piece. She collapsed onto her knees again, sobbing. She missed her friends.

She leaned up against the stone wall. "Do I really belong here? I know I belong with them," she whispered.

_You belong with us. It doesn't matter where or when you're from Hermione. Remus loves you and so do we. You're my best friend, no one else could understand this insanity we've landed ourselves in by loving these men like we do. I love you Hermione. _Lily's last words rang in her ears, as she wiped her eyes. She stood back up and made her way to Minerva's office, stopping occasionally to cry. She couldn't believe her fresh memories were actually twenty years old.

She whispered the password Minerva had passed her earlier. The gargoyle moved and the staircase started to rise; Hermione jumped onto the top stair and rode the staircase up.

Minerva was sitting down to tea. "Hello Hermione. I'd love to say I've missed you this year, but I've already had you." She smiled at Hermione. "Tea?" She paused for a moment. "Oh we've already had tea today."

"Two won't hurt." Hermione sat beside her professor.

"How are you feeling?" Minerva asked.

"Do I really belong here?" Hermione replied.

"Are you ready to take the duties you wanted in the seventies?" Minerva poured Hermione tea.

"Are you asking me if I'm ready to be his mate?" Hermione took her tea.

"That's exactly what I'm asking." Minerva took a scone.

"I love him. I loved him before this. I'll love him even if he doesn't want me. I just want to heal," Hermione replied, "Am I ready? Yes. Do I want the man I knew? Yes. Do I want the man I have? Yes. Can I build a bridge to connect the two? I hope so." Hermione stood up. "I just want to go home."

Minerva waved towards the fireplace. "I'll call on you in a week. So that we can talk about the position you requested twenty years ago."

Hermione gave a quick nod, before going to the fireplace. "Number Twelve Grimmuald Place." She tossed in a healthy amount of floor powder.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was pacing back and forth in front of the drawing room fireplace at Grimmuald. Hermione landed rather gracelessly. Ginny looked down at her. "About bloody time. You appear out of no where after eight months and attack Remus, then bolt off. What the hell? You look like you just came from the seventies."

Hermione sighed. "Oh do I have a story for you."

"Then start."

Ron and Harry ran in to see what the commotion was about. Ron stopped the minute he saw Hermione. She looked different. She looked beautiful, the heartache he'd felt since she vanished disappeared the second he saw her. He was in love with his best friend.

Harry picked her up and spun her around. "Welcome home Mione! Where have you been? Are you okay?"

Hermione kissed his cheek once he sat her back down. "That's a long story. I'll be okay. Merlin I missed you lot." She studied her surroundings. "This place looks good." Her eyes landed on Ronald. "I'm not a hallucination. I promise."

Ron slowly took the ten steps to her. He put his hands on both sides of her face, pulling her into a passionate one sided kiss. Hermione pushed him off of her, "Get off."

Ron looked at her. "I love you Mione."

Hermione sighed. "Ronald just let me be." She faced Ginny. "I'll talk to you after dinner. I need a nap." She headed up stairs to the library where she knew he would be. She slipped inside.

Remus was on the far settee. He looked up at her. Her eyes had the same determination in them that they had the night she crossed the Common room and kissed him the first time. She had the same distinct movements as she walked over to him.

"Are you still mad?" He closed his book.

She sat beside him, the determination gone instantly. "I want you. I want you so much it hurts. I'm sorry for the pain. I'm sorry I left you when you needed me most. I don't know if I belong here with you or back there with you. I know two things, one I belong with you, and that I love you Remus Lupin."

He took a deep breath. "I've waited a long time to hear you say that again."

"I hate this Remus. I don't get to suffer like you did. I'm sorry our good bye was that way." She buried her face in her hands sobbing again.

Remus pulled her onto his lap. "Its meant to be this way. I had to have faith that you would come running back to me. You needed to trust that I wouldn't put something out there to stop us. Two different types of trust we needed to build. I love you, too Hermione."

"I know that. I've known for along time. I'm glad I didn't kiss Sirius." She smiled at him through her tears.

"Love, that wasn't a simple kiss. That was mind numbing." He kissed the top of her head. "What's next love?"

She leaned up against him. "A nap. Time travel is exhausting. I'll never look at Doctor Who the same way again."

"Well Doctor you did an amazing job. You taught a young man a very valuable lesson. Thank you. I owe you my life Hermione Granger," he said.

"You owe me nothing, besides maybe some serious spooning. I miss spooning. I didn't get to enjoy a final night with you." She straddled him. "Does it feel like it's been as long as it has been for you?"

He ran his hands from her shoulders to her hips. "Yes, when I look at that dress and know Lily made you buy it for our first date. No, because you're the same. You're in the same dress you left me in. You're still beautiful, you're always beautiful. You are my girl. Your future was the past."

She rested her forehead against his. "I missed this you. In your almost fourty year old glory. You're a wonderful man Remus. You were a wonderful young man too. I think that makes me love you, this you, more because I got to have eighteen year old you too."

He exhaled. "Let's get you to your room. You need to rest. I'm going to let you heal. For the both of us before we start again."

She slid off his lap, and pulled him up with her. "I just want to burry myself for a few hours. Ron just kissed me, and told me he loved me and a year ago I would've thought about pushing my feelings for you aside. Now, now I can't do that."

Remus kissed her cheek. "Go to sleep. I'll be in to check on you in a bit. Go to my room. No one will bother you there."

She nodded once, before heading up to the third floor and Remus' room. She stepped into the brown and gold bedroom sighing as she closed the door. She still didn't know if she was home or if 1978 was home.

Hermione crossed the room and landed face first onto the king sized bed, with the earth brown duvet. She inhaled, breathing in pure Remus. She smiled, as she made her way to the head of the bed. She rested her head on the feather pillow, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Remus checked in on Hermione an hour or so later. He smiled. _God I've missed you. _He grabbed the second book he was reading and settled into his chair, staying with her. She snored softly. He'd missed that noise. The sound of contentment.

Remus put his feet up on the ottoman. A sharp object from his trouser pocket jabbed him. He pulled out the box Hermione gave him. He sighed. This tiny box caused more trouble than he ever wanted to admit. But he gave him the love of his life. He traced the patterns on the box, silently thanking it for the witch on his bed asleep.

He opened the letter on top, smiling at Hermione's hand writing.

_My dearest Remus,_

_I love you. I've enjoyed my time with you. I'll get to give this to you in person. Twenty years from now. I can't wrap my head around that still. I have something with you. Something I never imagined and I want to try to continue it once my head is back in the nineties. Give me time to heal. Our loses are fresh to me, because they're fresh in my mind. I wish I could give Sirius Marlene. I've never seen him happier. He vowed to never fall in love again didn't he? I don't know who got it worse you who had to watch me go and leave you at nineteen knowing I'd have to be born and grown before I could be yours at any point in time. And even then my wanting you still was never a given. Or Sirius knowing he can never have her in his arms again. Knowing she's been gone longer than he was ever able to love her. _

_I love you. I loved you before I even knew what love was, something shifted for me when I saw you that first day. I think I knew what my future held. I knew. So did you. I hope I've crossed your mind every day since I left you. I hope you still love me like I love you._

_Yours,_

Hermione

Remus sat the letter down. "I still do," he whispered, before going over to her. He stroked her hair, and bare shoulder. "You beautiful woman. You brave brave girl."

Remus kissed her hair, breathing in the scent that was strictly Hermione. He took another deep breath, honey, Earl Grey tea, citrus and peonies. He missed being this close to her. Remus went back to his book his mind on how this all began.

* * *

**A/N: I know that the beginning can be considered the ending, but it's not. Chapters up until Hermione lands in October 1977 will be divided between Hermione's seventh year and Remus'. With maybe a bit of her re-adjustment in 1999 thrown in for fun. I know that they're a bit OOC but forgive me. This is rated M for future smut. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not a lot of traffic okay then.. Sad. Very sad. But I'll power on! I don't own it. If I did well my front porch would've been done by now. And so we begin. I originally had a 1999 end scene at the end of this chapter and decided against it. If you want it let me know!**

* * *

August 1998

Hermione knelt down by Remus. He had just gotten back from a transformation. The older man was cold and shaking. Hermione conjured some murtlap essence and a cloth. He was in a state of shock. Looking at her not really seeing. Harry, Sirius, and Ron were away at a Quidditch match. Hermione had offered to stay at Grimmuald just in case Remus needed her.

She dipped the cloth in her bowl and slowly started to apply the essence to his wounds. She laid his head in her lap, checking his pulse and running diagnostic spells on him, making sure he was okay.

She sat with him for hours as the day went on. Keeping him warm with blankets and warming spells, stroking his hair and reading to him. Until he finally started to come around sometime before dinner. Her legs had gone numb long before he started to stir. He looked up at her.

"You've came back." It was so faint she almost didn't hear him. He stared at her while he got his bearings. He blinked a few times. "I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?"

She shot him a dirty look. "I can take care of myself. Are you okay?"

He shook his head, finally noticing his head was in her lap. "Hermione I'm sorry."

"Who was she? The woman you thought I was," she asked, expression sad.

Remus frowned. "Hermione drop it." He sat up slowly, leaning up against the wall.

"Remus please."

He looked at her the sadness in his eyes about broke her. She bit her lower lip. "Hermione drop it."

"Remus I'm sorry you miss her but maybe I can help you find her. Tell me her name." Hermione tried to wiggle her toes, nothing. They were going to be here awhile.

"Hermione drop it! I've spent twenty years wondering. I don't need crap from you," he snarled, as he tried to stand up. On the third try he finally made it to his feet. His knees shook a little.

"I just want to help. I hate seeing you like this every month. Maybe your mate could help," she said, as he held out his hand to help her up. She took it, knees giving a little as she tested her weight.

"Hermione it won't help. You're the only one that comforts the wolf. You and her." He sighed. "I'm going to rest."

She watched him head towards his room. She exhaled the moment he was out of sight. Hermione tested her legs, slowly going to the kitchen. She checked the chicken soup she'd had on simmer all day. She tasted it, instantly deeming it editible. She ladled out two bowls worth.

She put Remus' dinner on the try along with a variety of potions to help him feel better, and a large glass of pumpkin juice. She checked that he had everything he needed before taking it upstairs to him. Knocking on his door was one of the most terrifying thing she had done since the war.

The pair had developed a strong friendship since the final battle. Meeting in the library and talking into the early hours of the morning over books both muggle and magical, old movies, anything and everything. She didn't want her friendship to end because of something from his past. She didn't want to lose him. Not when she had started to accept she had developed feelings for the older man. She knocked again, "Remus I brought you dinner and your potions."

The door opened some. She took a deep breath, entering the bed room. Remus was in his bed eyes glued shut. _That'll make my apology easier. _"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried. It isn't any of my business. I just hate seeing you in pain after a full moon. I thought having her back, well I thought it might help you."

Remus opened his eyes. "Come sit with me."

She nodded once, taking her tray and sitting it on his lap. She climbed into bed beside him. Their post full moon ritual. "I'm really sorry. I don't want to lose you."

He smiled, weakly at her. "I'll tell you a little bit about her. She was bright, hell she was brilliant, much like yourself. She loved with everything she had. All or nothing. Her temper would flare at the drop of a hat. She was beautiful inside and out. Like you Hermione."

She frowned. "I don't think I want to talk about this. I've apologized. I think I'm going to go read. Maybe take a walk. My legs aren't one hundred percent." She kissed his cheek. "Good night Remus."

He watched her all but run from his bed room. "You always did like to run from me love. I love you, you wonderful woman. The minute you know everything is the minute I sweep you off your feet again." He smiled at his murmured musings. "It's been a long time." He sighed. "It begins tonight."

Hermione sat down at her writing desk. She scribbled down her musings in her worn leather journal. A present from Remus her fifth year. She flipped to the front page. The inscription on the inside cover made the ever constant butterflies in her stomach do somersaults. She ran her fingers over his handwriting. "I care way too much." She snapped the journal closed, standing up and walking away from it.

She wondered around the house until she found herself at the library doors. She opened them and made her way to her research table. The memory box she'd bought a few weeks before was sitting in front of the pile of books.

Hermione traced her fingers over the carved wood. The old woman she bought it from said it was part of a pair. She just didn't know where or when the mate was. Hermione opened the box, it was empty. She exhaled, and wrote a quick note explaining how she came across the box, she sealed it with wax and her signet ring that Sirius designed for her.

She went back to her books, looking for anything else she might have missed before she sent her letter into the unknown that was her box. She knew the box was supposed to connect her with her soul mate, she also knew there was no dark magic attached to it, she also knew Remus has very adament against her using it. Where as Sirius told her to get it over with and write a damn note. Remus implored her on more than one occasion that if she was going to use the box that she needed to do her research first. They didn't need another Riddle's diary incident. Hermione couldn't help but feel like both men knew something she didn't.

She said one last prayer before putting the letter in the box. She closed the lid and opened it again immediately. The bit of parchment the letter was on was gone. Hermione sighed. "So it begins."

Remus cleared his throat. He'd been standing in the doorway just watching her fight with herself. Sometimes he believed Hermione's worst enemy was Hermione.

She jumped, and turned to face him. "I know you don't approve. And honestly I'm almost nineteen years old. I don't want to hear it."

"I just don't understand why you want someone," he replied.

"Everyone has been paired off since day one. Harry and Ginny. Ron and Lavender. Neville and Luna. I want someone to share things with Remus I'm sick of being alone. Surely you of all people would understand that." Hermione cleared her throat. "I can't have what I want so its time to find someone else."

"And what do you want Hermione?"

"I want hearts and flowers and poetry, and notes left on my pillow in the morning. I want one man to look at me like I'm the only woman in the world. Most of all I don't want to be Auntie Hermione that's always going to be alone. I'm sick of being alone," Hermione snapped. "I want long conversations. Hell I just want someone that loves me back!" She grabbed her box and most of her books before storming out of the library.

Remus collapsed into the chair she had just vacated. "I do love you back. Now's just not the right time. Give me time. You were possibly pregnant when you left me. Let me reconcile with myself."

* * *

August 1977

Remus Lupin sat his trunk down in the Potter's guest bedroom. He exhaled, feeling at home again. He'd spent the last two weeks of summer holiday at the Potter's since the holiday before his third year. Now that his seventh was about to start he couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

Dorea Potter knocked on the door frame. "Remus dear, you left this down stairs." She held out a simple carved wood box.

Remus took it from her. "Thank you, Mrs. Potter."

"What is it?" She smiled at the young man.

"According to my research its a 'Lovers Box'." Remus said.

"I remember stories about those. A pair of boxes were made and if two wizards were to be betrothed the parents would hand each party a box and the woman was supposed to write a letter. If they were meant to be together then he would receive her love note. If not. The box would get passed around until they found her true match." Dorea eyed the box in Remus's hands. "Very old very powerful magic those. They can only be opened by their true owners. Rumor has it that they can cross time so that the pair is brought together."

"So time travel?"

"In some cases yes. But they both must want to meet. And she'll come to him no matter the time. She does the time traveling and its usually to the past. You can't go forward." Dorea sighed. "I hope that helps."

"You just saved me hours more of research." He kissed Dorea's cheek. "Thank you Mrs. Potter."

"Have you opened it?"

"Once a day. Every day. For two months now." He looked down at the mohagany box. "Nothing."

"Maybe she hasn't found it yet. These things have a way of getting to the pair they need to help." Dorea squeezed his arm. "Your time will come Remus. I know its hard to see then have Lily and Marlene. Though James doesn't have Lily yet does he?"

Remus laughed. "Where are they Mrs. Potter?"

"In the garden, by the pond swimming," Dorea replied. "Open your box Remus." She turned and left the young man alone with his devices.

Remus sighed, saying a single prayer as he opened the box. A bit of parchment sealed with wax rested in the box. He sat the box on his bed, holding the letter in his hands. He ran his fingers over the purple wax seal. He studied the symbol in the wax an 'H' emblazed on a book. He slid his finger under the seal breaking it. Remus sighed as he unfolded the letter. He smiled at the author's impeccable penmanship, before reading.

Remus sat on the edge of his bed, reading this mysterious young woman's note. She had discovered the box in a trinket shop, it called out to her. Her best friend forced her to buy it. Her two housemates were polar opposites on what she should do with the box. One burn it and walk away or do her research while the other said write a bloody letter. He laughed. The second housemate sounded a lot like Sirius. The first sounded a lot like him. He looked for her name, the letter was signed with a simple 'H'. Same as the seal.

Remus shuffled about the guest room looking for parchment and quill. He wrote a simple note back to her, suggesting the two of them get to know each other. Since she wasn't giving her name he signed his letter with a simple 'R'. He sealed it and placed it in the box before running out to find James and Sirius.

The two were splashing in the pond. Just as Dorea had said.

"Any luck with the box?" James called out.

"There was a letter. I'm hoping the first of many." Remus pulled his shirt off and slipped off his trousers. Standing in his boxers. He went out and sat at the edge of the dock. "She didn't sign her name."

"How do you know it's a girl? Could be you're destined to be a little light in the loafers?" Sirius winked at him.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Its a girl's handwriting. Too neat to be a man's."

"Yours is neat," James pointed out.

"No mines meticulous. Hers is a natural neat. She doesn't try. I have to. Or my hand writing looks like Sirius'." Remus laughed.

"Sirius's handwriting sucks," James commented, splashing the young werewolf.

Remus kicked water at James. "Yeah and he's proud of it."

Sirius just laughed. "I've worked my arse off to get my handwriting that bad."

James laid back floating. "Your mother failed with you Sirius."

"Oh did my weekly howler come in early? Its nice to know mum cares," Sirius laughed.

Remus stood up, diving into the pond flawlessly. He came up a few moments later spitting water at James.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Now I don't own it but can I get some reviews please?**

* * *

August 1999

Sirius sat down to his seventh silent meal in two days. Three breakfasts, and two lunches and dinners. He looked over at Hermione who had glued herself to his hip just to avoid Remus. He studied the werewolf next, sitting as far away from the pair as possible.

He slammed his cup of tea down. "What the fuck you two? Normally you never shut up. The past two days I haven't heard a peep from either one of you while the other is in the room." Sirius looked at Hermione. "Did you two shag?"

Remus just growled from his end of the table. Hermione shook her head.

"Then what the hell?" Sirius asked.

Hermione stood. "I'm going to Diagon Alley. I'll be at dinner." She left the kitchen like her bum was on fire.

"Okay Moony what the hell?" Sirius faced Remus again.

"She tore into me the evening after the full moon. I mistook her for-"

"Her. The her that hasn't happened yet. The her that took care of you our final year, because its engrained into her to take care of you. She did it then she does it now. What's the problem?" Sirius summed up his best friends situation in one fell swoop.

"She jumped my arse. Snapping because she wants everything we had. She truly brought out the best in me. Then she pretty much shouted that all she wants is someone that loves her back." Remus groaned as he started to bang his head on the heavy wood table. "Was she this complicated when we were in school?"

"Yes with a fondness for wearing your t shirts. Stubborn woman." Sirius stated.

"I wonder if I'll ever get that t shirt back?" Remus pondered.

"Remember she had her bag when she left. Maybe," Sirius said. "So she wrote you last night?"

"Yes it's began and frankly I'm ready for it to be over with." Remus groaned again.

"You're acting like a teenager," Sirius pointed out.

"She makes me feel like a teenager again. Oddly enough," Remus replied.

"Still think she was-"

"Yes, I'm going to work," Remus shot up from his seat.

"You think you don't deserve her again," Sirius snapped.

"I don't I hardly deserved her then. I'm twenty years older than she is. I'm a broken older man who does not deserve someone half my age and whole, " Remus growled.

"You think she's whole?" Sirius slammed his hand down. "She cries herself to sleep every fucking night. She's starting to realise a piece of her is fucking missing, it's slowly killing her. Its slowly killing two out of the three people I love most. And its right in front of her every day, and she can't touch it. Hold hit. Love it. And you think she's whole. For the smart guy you're a fucking idiot."

Remus just froze. "What?"

"You heard me. You're a fucking idiot. Trying to be all noble and what not." Sirius tossed his plate in the sink. The plate shattering upon impact.

"She's half my age!"

"And she's your mate. Don't think I haven't noticed. You crave to be around her, you and Moony. You started this twisted friendship with her knowing better. She's my damn daughter." Sirius paused at his wording. "That sounded wrong."

"Exactly. You're her guardian, her second father. I'm your age. Explain to me how this is okay," Remus hissed.

"Because I know how much you love her. Technically I'm older than you. I saw you and her together. If there was any woman on the planet that was made for you it's Mione. That's something everyone will have to accept. Ronald, Harry, Ginny, all of them," Sirius said.

"And if they can't? She'll leave me," Remus whispered.

Sirius sighed. "She is your mate. She comes back pregnant with your child," he replied, studying the werewolf.

"A child I fathered at eighteen. That eighteen year old boy isn't the same as the almost fourty year old man." Remus frowned, thinking of the child he would soon hopefully get to know. "What if-"

"That's a dangerous road Moony," Sirius warned.

Remus nodded once before leaving the kitchen and the argument unfinished. Sirius groaned. "How in the hell do two of the most stubborn people on planet earth end up mates?" he whispered going to the library.

* * *

Hermione took a seat outside of a little cafe she was meeting Ginny at. She ordered a grande smoothie. She looked around keeping an eye out for Ginny. She turned to look behind her spotting the red head running towards her.

"Sorry I'm late," Ginny gasped, skidding to a hhalt at Hermione's table. "I was helping George."

"Fred showing any signs of improvement?" Hermione asked.

"Still the same, but the healers consider that good news since one step below coma is death." Ginny took a seat. "How's my favorite acquitted mass murderer and werewolf?"

"Remus and I are fighting. Actually we fought. It hasn't been a series of fights. Just one huge blow up. And I feel horrid and I miss my best friend. This is so much worse than when the boys and I would fight because he gets me!" The past few days of stress poured out of Hermione like a cauldron bubbling over.

"Wait what? You and Remus fought? Huh?" Ginny turned to the waitress, and placed an order. "Did they spike your coffee this morning?"

"He mistook me for some witch he was/is in love with. I pushed the issue. We've been disagreeing over the lovers box and I kinda snapped. Saying what I wanted. Ending it elegantly with an 'I just want the person whom I love to love me back' or something of that variety." Hermione took a big drink of the water in front of her.

Ginny laughed. "You told him you love him?"

"No. I didn't. But Merlin Ginny I do. I love him, and I hate myself for it. I know I'll only hurt him, and our friendship. I can't loose him." Hermione groaned.

Ginny squeezed Hermione's arm. "We'll be back at school soon. How's it going with your box?"

Hermione sighed. "I got a note back. Simply signed 'R'. The handwriting looks familiar."

"You think you know him?"

"I know his handwriting. That could be any reason. A person we went to school with. I just can't place it." Hermione shrugged, pulling the note out of her beaded bag. She slid it over to Ginny.

Ginny studied the note. Noting that it was Remus's handwriting. She shook her head. _Hermione is going to blow a gasket. _"Have you looked at the date?"

Hermione yanked it from Ginny nearly tearing the parchment. "August 1977?!"

"Twenty one years ago," Ginny said.

"So he's older and from around the time Sirius and Remus graduated. They might know him. Have you replied?" Ginny asked.

"I plan on it. Once I settle down. I need to keep a clear head and this isn't helping. I miss him. He's right in front of me and I can't focus because I can't talk to him," Hermione sighed.

Ginny squeezed her best friend's arms. "Write back. Go home and write back."

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

* * *

August 1977

Remus laughed at the latest note from H. She had described her housemates an acquitted mass murder, and a cuddly intellectual werewolf. He paused reminding himself to ask if lycanthropy was a deal breaker for her. He doubted it, because of her colorful housemates.

Sirius dove onto his bed. "Letter from the lady love?"

"Just make yourself comfortable Sirius," Remus yawned.

Sirius threw his hands behind his head, stretching out as much as possible on the queen bed. "So what's she like?"

"She lives with a werewolf that she apparently adores, and an acquitted murderer that's her guardian, well was before she became of age. They were best mates in school, before her guardian went to Azkaban. The werewolf was her teacher, and now her best friend. She's muggle born. Both of her parents were killed by Death Eaters before her sixth year." Remus looked at Sirius.

"Sounds like older versions of us. Cuddly intellectual werewolf, and acquitted murderer that acts like a child. I act like a child, so does James." Sirius read over Remus's shoulder. "August 1999."

"Dorea said it's common for the box to match people from other time periods if their connected in hers. Obviously we're connected but how?" Remus sat the letter down, on the bedside table.

"Pretty obvious. You're the werewolf. I think James is the acquitted murderer. He snapped and killed Snape," Sirius said, "But where is an older me mentioned?"

"I doubt Lily would let James kill Snape," Remus pointed out, "Anyways he's probably so tucked into his lovely Lily that its not funny."

"What about me? Maybe Marlene agreed to marry me," Sirius said.

Remus shrugged away from Sirius. "Marry? You? You're off your potions my good man."

"Probably. I'm going to marry that witch Remus. James will get Lily. Finally you my friend will get your mysterious H." Sirius clapped Remus on the shoulder. "Tell her about your furry disposition. Be honest with her or she'll never trust you."

Remus nodded once. "Thanks for the talk Sirius."

"I actually feel smarter than yyou. Its quite odd actually. I think I need a drink," Sirius laughed.

"I'll have your arse my boy," Dorea said coming into the room.

"Yes mum," Sirius said ducking out.

"Chicken!" Remus yelled.

"Bock bock!"

Dorea laughed. "Merlin help the women you three end up with. Speaking of which how's your pen pal?"

"She leads a very interesting life," Remus said.

"Good. She'll bring you out of your shell." Dorea leaned over and kissed the young mans scarred cheek. "Good night son."

"Night Mrs. P." He smiled at her, as she walked out of his room closing the door behind her.

* * *

June 1999

Remus's twenty year long suspicion was confirmed tthe next morning when Hermione ran into the bathroom upon waking. She came back into his room teeth freshly brushed, looking more worn out than usual, ten minutes later. Remus patted the space beside him, she happily slid in.

"How far along are we?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"Well the rough estimate is twenty one years and six weeks," Hermione yawned, nuzzling closer to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Remus I couldn't leave you, knowing I was leaving with our unborn child about killed me. Better to let you assume then wonder if you wanted me back or if I was raising our baby on my own." Hermione's eyes teared up. "I never want to leave you again."

Remus put his hand over her abdomen. "We're going to be parents."

"In theory. That's usually what pregnancy leads to is parenthood." Hermione kissed him.

"I thought we were safe," he said.

"Potion hadn't brewed long enough. Madam Pomfrey messed up a batch. She told me yesterday, she was the first person I saw when I got back." Hermione closed her eyes.

"Oops," Remus laughed, "I'm happy I get you. All of you. We're going to be a real family Hermione." He kissed her passionately.

"Remus I don't want you making promises that we're not ready for," she whispered.

"I'm ready for forever Hermione. Marry me." He kissed her gently. "I've waited a long time to say that to you. Marry me, love."

Hermione stared at him in shock. "Remus are you sure?"

"One hundred percent. Marry me," he whispered.

"Yes, after the baby comes. So we can get to know each other again," she said.

Remus kissed her. "I have a letter for you." He reached into his night table and pulled out an envelope. "This is yours."

She took it. "I love you."

"I love you both more than anything Mione," he stated, pulling her to him, after she put the letter on her table. He kissed her hair. "Now get some sleep. Someone once told me time travel made them cranky."

"Extremely cranky." She yawned.

* * *

**A/N: Okay when I finished this last night I hated the 1999 portion. I'm still unsure about it. Honestly. But with some dark roast coffee I'm saying eff it, and posting it anyways. Enjoy and review. &amp;&amp;heart**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Double Crap. I noticed a minor (huge but who's tallying) mistake in the last chapter. It was supposed to be August 1998. Fudge. If I confused you I'm super sorry. Forgive me? I don't own it. **

* * *

June 1999

Hermione shifted in bed reaching out for Remus. Her eyes flew open when she discovered he wasn't there. She blinked a few times, before the nausea sank in. "Remus?" she whispered knowing he could hear her, before running to the bathroom.

When she returned to his (their?) room he was sitting on his bed a breakfast tray in front of him. She smiled. "Breakfast in bed?"

"I tried but you woke up before I could surprise you." He smiled at her. "Ginny is cornering me. She wants to talk to you."

Hermione sat beside him. "Ugh. I guess it's time to show myself huh?"

"Sirius has tried to field everyone, but they want to know why you're sharing my bed," he said.

Hermione took a bite of plain toast. "Because frankly I'm too used to sleeping with you," she said.

"Go talk to Ginny after you eat." He kissed the top of her head.

Remus pushed her to eat a quarter of the huge breakfast he had put together. She took a sip of tea. "I need to talk to Ginny," she said, standing up. She swayed a bit. "Ooh that's not fun."

"You okay?" He stood up.

She nodded once she got her bearings. "Peachy. Where's Gin?"

"Kitchen," Remus replied.

Hermione steeled herself, as she made her way down the flights of stairs. She met Ginny on the landing between the second and first floors.

"Ah she lives," Ginny teased.

"We can talk in the library." Hermione led the way. She closed the door behind them locking it and casting various silencing charms on the room. She faced Ginny. "Where would you like me to start?"

"Where have you been?"

"Nineteen seventy seven and eight. With Remus," Hermione replied, "The box took me to a seventeen/eighteen year old Remus. I fell in love with that man. The bloody pain in my ass."

"Wait you were the woman?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded once. "And I just left him there." She started to cry, lightly.

Ginny hugged her. "And you hated the woman that left him."

"I still do," Hermione whispered.

Ginny sighed. "So you're sleeping with Remus?"

"And he's fantastic," Hermione stated, as Ginny led her to sit down.

"So you've been sleeping with an eighteen year old Remus?" Ginny said.

Hermione made a face. "There's more."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant," Hermione said.

There was silence for a moment. Hermione honestly thought Ginny hadn't heard her, until the red head started bouncing up and down squealing.

"Are you two getting married?"

"After most likely."

Ginny just smiled. "Oh you wonderful witch. What's he like in bed?"

Hermione moaned. "He's attentive and demanding. One second we're the only two people in the world. The next he's pushing me to heights I'd never imagined. He's rough around the full moon. Quick couplings, that leave me sore and wanting more even though I'm sated. Those are my favorite, because I can push him over the edge."

Ginny groaned. "You just described the perfect man."

"Well sorry Ginny he is mine." Hermione stood up. "I have to speak to Minerva." She started towards the library doors.

"What was Harry's mum like?"

Hermione faced Ginny a tear sliding down her cheek. "I loved Lils like I love you. She is the best person I've ever met." Hermione slipped out.

Ginny shook her head, noting that Hermione hadn't used the past tense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione exited Minerva's fireplace. Professor McGonagall smiled up at her. "You're early," Minerva said.

"I need to speak with you."

McGonagall gestured to the chair across from her. She summoned some tea. "What do you need my friend?"

Hermione sat. "I want the post. But there's a complication."

Minerva studied her hazel eyes glowing. "You're expecting."

Hermione nodded. "How did you know?"

"Poppy told me, twenty one years ago. When she realized she messed up the batch of potion. There's a minor issue you and Mr. Lupin aren't married. The board of governors might not agree to your hiring Miss. Granger." Minerva sighed, "You and Remus might have to get married."

Hermione's world stopped. She had been able to deal with being pregnant, but now she was being forced to get married or give up the post she had trained all term for. She stood up. "I believe I need to speak with Remus. I'll call again soon." Hermione squeezed her former Professor's arm and walked back to the fireplace.

Minerva sighed looking up at Albus' portrait. "I can't believe they're finally together again."

The portrait chuckled. "I wish I could see it. Those two were made for each other."

"No she was made for him," Minerva corrected.

* * *

August/September 1998

Hermione sat down at her desk. She had avoided Remus since the full moon. She wrote to her pen pal daily. Sometimes twice a day depending on how long it took him to reply. She exhaled, setting her quill down as she yawned and stretched. She had avoided the library for forever. Not wanting to run into Remus. She took a deep breath and stood taking all of her courage and heading to the library.

Little did she know of the argument that was going on downstairs silenced by a quick silencing charm before it even started.

Sirius banged his fist on the table. "You treated her like shit. That woman upstairs loves you. She was made for you dammit. All she's wanted to do is care for you and you've shoved her away. I'm disgusted with you Moony."

Remus growled. "Sirius she doesn't need to be with me."

"She's made for you."

"I'm twenty years older than she is."

"So? You knew that when you were sleeping with her in our time. Hell she wasn't even born yet and you were sleeping with her," Sirius said.

"Sirius don't make it worse than it already is. She's not going to want to be with me," Remus said. The werewolf didn't see the fist flying towards his face. He stumbled at the impact, his head jerking hard to the left.

"Now old man. You're going upstairs apologizing to my girl upstairs and asking her to have dinner with you as an apology. Understood. She leaves for Hogwarts and you tomorrow. Get your arse in gear and take your mate on a date." Sirius shook his hand trying to get feeling in it. "You might want to heal your face first."

Remus grumbled a few slurs before heading upstairs. He checked the bathroom mirror and glamoured the bruise. He deserved the punch, he had treated her terribly.

_Serves you right, _the werewolf inside him growled.

Remus ignored Moony, as he headed to Hermione's set of rooms. Her door was wide open. He peaked inside. _Finally decided to go to the library my love? _

He turned and headed back down a floor. He slipped into the library. Hermione was at her normal table. He cleared his throat. "Hermione?"

She looked up at him. "I can leave." She started to gather her things.

"No sit. I wanted to apologize. Mia is a bit of a sore subject for mme. I should have never gotten upset with you," he apologized, using the name only he called her during their time together.

She nodded. "You're fine Remus. I'm going anyways." She finished her gathering her things, and stood up.

Remus grabbed her arm. "I want to apologize formally. Mione will you come to dinner with me this evening?"

Hermione smiled for the first time in days, besides when she was reading a note from her pen pal. "Sure. That's what friends do. Sure. What time?"

"Seven work for you?"

"Seven is good." She smiled at him again before bolting to her rooms.

Remus groaned as he watched her walk away. In all honesty he was getting sick of that young woman walking away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione placed a small bit of parchment in the box telling R of her day. She had never thought she'd enjoy telling someone about her day down to the little details that made every moment special. She smiled at his accounts of his own day. Rolling her eyes as he detailed his two best friends childishness.

She told him stories of her life living with Remus and Sirius. He took them with good humor, understanding why she lived with the two men. She had explained her complex feelings for Remus, as she talked to R her feelings for Remus Lupin never seemed to lessen.

Sirius put a hand on her shoulder. "How's your pen pal?"

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for talking to Remus."

Sirius grinned. "I didn't want you going off to school moping because you two were fighting."

"What was Mia like?"

Sirius took a step back. "Wow. You don't waste time do you kitten?"

"I'm curious."

Sirius looked at his daughter in every way but name. "Mione I don't think you're ready for this conversation."

"Sirius I'm not a child," Hermione said.

He wrapped his arms around her kissing her hair. He'd never had children of his own and the minute Hermione needed a family, he had no hesitation in adopting her like the Potter's had taken him in two and a half decades before. "I love you kitten."

"Love you too Sirius." She sighed, truly enjoying the older man's fatherly embrace.

He let her go first. "Mione, I don't think you're ready to learn about Mia. Remus don't talk about her and you need to respect that."

She nodded once. "Yes Sirius."

He laughed at her tone. She was placating him, and he loved her for it. "You're a nosey little kitten. You know that right?"

"Curiosity killed the cat." Her eye brow shot up, daring him to challenge her statement.

Sirius smiled. Years ago this woman in front of him was his confidant in a way that James and Remus never had been. She was his sister. Now he looked at the woman standing across from him. He'd never seen Hermione Granger as a child, he always saw her as his little sister and then now his daughter. Their roles in each others lives shifted the minute she needed a guardian. Something Moony had told him would happen.

He hugged her again. "Love you kitten."

"Love you too Pads," she replied, pulling away from him. "I need to go weed my strawberries."

"Why don't you do it with magic?"

Hermione frowned. "It reminds me of mum."

Sirius kissed her cheek. "Okay kitten."

She walked past him, squeezing his hand as she left. Sirius smiled, he'd watched her grow from a fourteen year old girl to the nearly nineteen year old woman in front of him. His Mione, he'd walk her down the aisle one day. If Remus didn't get his head out of his arse when she came home.

He went over to her desk, her letters from Remus in order by date beside the box. He chuckled at Remus' neat hand writing. It had gotten impossibly neater over the years. He rolled his eyes, not believing Hermione didn't recognize the penmanship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus watched her from the kitchen window. Gardening gloves, huge sun hat protecting her bare shoulders. He knew she'd come in tired, dirty, and more connected with her Mum than she'd felt since the war was over. He put a tray of lemonade together, he remembered when she wrote to him about today. He couldn't wait to experience it with her. He took the tray out to her. "Lemonade?"

She looked up at him, brown eyes glowing, as she smiled. "Yes please. You're really trying hard to get back in my good graces aren't you?"

Remus nodded once. "I know you care about me Mione. I treated you horribly, and I'm sorry for that."

Hermione stood up and kissed him lightly at the corner of his mouth. "I forgive you."

He squeezed her hand. "Are any ripe?"

Hermione handed him a bowl of unwashed berries. "There you go."

Remus smiled at her. "You remind me of Dorea Potter. She had berries everywhere at the Potter Estate. I'd come out and help her, more like speak to her. Seek out motherly advice when my own was too worried."

Hermione sighed. "Remus I'm sorry."

His face fell. "There's no need. Its over now all of it. We're all free. You don't have to fight anymore and nor do I."

Hermione teared up. "I've fought for so long. I don't know how to live. I've been a warrior longer than I've been a woman. Longer than I was a child."

"Were you even a child Hermione?"

She laughed. "For maybe five minutes."

"Thought so."

* * *

September 1977

Remus laughed at H's recounting of her day. She was back in good spirits when it came to her werewolf. He couldn't help but see the irony, her attachment to one wolf in her time and her future attachment to him.

James sat beside him. "How's your mate?"

"She's happy again." Remus responded.

"You didn't deny she was your mate," James said.

"I can smell her scent on these letters, I could find her anywhere. Moony knows she's close and so far away. She's got no one besides a former convicted murder and a werewolf. What scares me Prongs is I can smell me and Sirius. Its faint. Like she comes into contact with us, often. Touches us, hugs us, knows us. I think she lives with Sirius and I." Remus tucked the note back into his pocket.

"I knew you and Pads would end up gay," James said.

Remus took the slight with a chuckle. "I don't smell you Prongs."

"Maybe I'm married to Evans and miles away from you and Pads," James offered.

"Because you wouldn't be over frequently?"

"Moony there's a million reasons why you don't smell me. Maybe she hates me and avoids me like the plague? Though why she would choose Pads over me I have no idea," James stated.

Remus sighed, "Maybe I'm worrying about nothing."

"Let's go find Evans," James said.

"I'm sitting this round of 'Make Lily Evans fall in love with James Potter' out, mate." Remus shook his head.

"Answer my question, is she your mate?"

Remus nodded, "I believe so. I won't know until I meet her in person."

James ruffled Remus' hair, which Remus promptly fixed. "I'll be off then," James stood up, leaving the compartment.

Remus pulled a book out of his bag, he used it as a writing table writing a quick letter to H.

He studied the few paragraphs, proof reading. He dipped his quill in the ink pot, and wrote _When can I learn your name? - R_

He folded up the note once the ink had dried. He sighed, and slid the note into the box. He leaned back, knowing she was on the express, too just twenty years after him. He closed his eyes, maybe she sat in this compartment. Talked with her friends, read a book. He exhaled, as it felt like someone entered his compartment. Something sat beside him, a small warmth, he took a deep breath, smelling her.

His eyes shot open. The compartment was still empty, but the. Warmth was still there, brushing up against him. Timidly it reached out for him, touching his hand. He reached out for her, his hand finding her arm. He could feel her relax.

_'You're here aren't you?' _A faint whisper in the still cabin. _'Its the strangest thing I can feel you.'_

He squeezed the faint memory of arm he had. "I can feel you too."

_'Your touch is so familiar. I think I know you.'_

"What's your name?"

_'Hermione. I'm not ready for yours yet, forgive me.'_

"I'm good at waiting," he whispered.

A soft laugh filled the compartment. _'I hope so. We've got a lot of time between us.'_

"Time is nothing Hermione," he murmured, trying her name out. _My Mia, _he thought.

A contented sigh filled the compartment. _'I'll be seeing you. I have rounds to do.'_

The warmth left him almost as suddenly as it appeared. He shivered slightly, standing up. He was going to find James or Sirius. Hell he'd even take Peter at this point. He just didn't want to be alone.

* * *

**A/N: I did not mean for it to be this long. I could not find a happy ending point. So I let it run itself out. Yay their first contact with each other! Happy cat dance! Reviews are welcomed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well that was a flop. Seriously no reviews? If you can find the movie quote in this chapter and tell me the movie year and who starred in it I'll dedicate the next chapter to you.**

* * *

July 1996

Hermione sat curled up in the library. Her chin on her knees as she watched out the window. She had not moved in a week except to use the Loo. She sat and stared out the window waiting for parents that were never coming to collect her, from Grimmuald. She hadn't cried, hadn't broke down, she couldn't speak. Wouldn't speak. Harry tried. Ron tried. Ginny and Luna just held her. Sirius whispered that she was safe, and that she was now protected by the Black Family name. Remus came in and held her hand, the full moon was getting close and he didn't offer much more than that. But that was what was helping her. The grief hadn't hit her. They had barely escaped the Ministry and then less than a month later her parents are murdered while she was in Diagon Alley.

She twirled a curl around her finger, still staring. Remus came in and studied her. She wasn't his Mia...yet. This was one of the last things that shaped her, before she came back. He knew deep down that Greyback was the one that went after her parents. He could smell the other werewolf underneath the rusty metallic smell of blood. He was mainly worried about the witch drenched in her parents blood as she did everything she could to save them.

He'd held her between him and Sirius she was never alone. Moony was restless, all the normally unsympathetic werewolf wanted was for his mate to smile and stop distancing herself from everyone. He closed the door quietly behind him, the tray of tea, soup, and a healthy slice of chocolate cake he made himself.

Hermione looked up at him. She opened her mouth a few times trying to speak. She frowned, and looked back out the window.

"Mione you need to eat. I have soup and chocolate cake," he said.

She looked at him again, nodding once.

Remus sat the tray at her feet. He took her hands. "Are you ever going to speak to us again?"

Hermione sighed, shrugging. Remus took her hands, squeezing them gently. He had pushed the thoughts of his Mia, his version of the young woman in front of him out of his mind. He had learned early on in his friendship with the young witch, his mate. That he needed to separate Mia from Mione, until the time came and Hermione knew about their relationship.

Remus' warm hands were slightly callused, the rough parts scratching her soft ones. Remus' friendly touch was nothing new to her. He'd embraced her at the Ministry, lightly touched her arm or shoulder when she was under Molly's care. He sat with her, the past week while she said nothing to no one, occasionally holding her hands, or pulling her into a hug.

His constant companionship was something she had started to crave. Remus looked at her, and really saw **her. **She didn't think Ron and Harry saw all the pieces of her that the older werewolf saw.

A small whine from Moony escaped Remus's lips. Hermione locked eyes with him. Remus' flashed gold. Moony was on the surface. Hermione wasn't scared or the man or the wolf he became. She pulled one hand from Remus's, and studied him cautiously. She lifted up her hand and rested it on the side of his face, beside his temple.

"You're okay Moony, I promise. I'm okay," she whispered, her unused vocal cords straining at the faint whisper.

Moony whimpered again. The man was shocked, that this young woman had such sympathy for the wolf. He looked at her not seeing Mione, but the Mia she would become. He smiled at her. Her chocolate eyes lit up, the only hint that she was indeed slightly happy.

He pushed the tray onto her lap. "Eat, in this house we have chocolate cake for breakfast."

Hermione nodded, taking a bite out of the cake first. She moaned. "Did you make this?"

"Yes. I have some talents Hermione," he replied, "You're allowed to cry Mione. You brave brave girl."

She nodded. "I just want them to come back."

He squeezed her hand. "I know."

She ate in silence for a few minutes. She took a sip of her tea. "Why do you come sit with me? Don't get me wrong I enjoy it but I wonder why."

"Moony has an affinity for you. A soft spot so to speak. He knows you're not terrified of him or me for that matter. He knows you're hurting and wants to help you. Sometimes I can control him, nights like tonight I can't," Remus explained.

Hermione took in his words, as she drank her tea. "You poor things."

"Why do you say that? He's a monster."

"No he's misunderstood. I'll stand by that until the day I die. You both are. You because he's part of you. Him because he's the wolf. You're not evil Remus and neither is he," she murmured.

Remus' heart broke; right before him Mione his former student and friend turned into Mia, the love of his life. He had hoped he wouldn't have to witness that change on this intimate of a level. He desperately missed the woman she was slowly becoming.

"After what just happened to your parents how can you say that?"

"Remus Greyback is evil. He truly enjoys what he is and the power he has over him. You and Moony aren't evil. Moony isn't bad, he doesn't kill because he wants to and I know you do your best not to let that happen. He's never attacked anyone so I don't want to hear your argument," she whispered, harshly.

Remus nodded. He'd been put in his place, while the wolf whimpered. Hermione went to finish her dinner in silence.

She stole glances at him, while he was lost in thought. Remus was a truly striking man, scars and all. She took at deep breath, her exhale faltered, as the reality finally hit her. Her parents were not coming back. Tears welled up, and finally started to fall. Remus pulled her to him comforting her, as she sobbed.

Remus sat with her until she cried herself to sleep. Sirius came in and checked on them. "How is our little Kitten?"

"She's Mia. It happened right in front of me Sirius and it hurts," Remus said.

Sirius nodded once. "Let's get her to her room and then we'll have a nice stiff drink."

Remus nodded in agreement.

* * *

September 1998

Hermione paced up and down the Express, before settling on an empty compartment. She didn't want to deal with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Neville and Luna were so involved in each other that they left her alone. She slid the door back, stepping in. She wasn't alone.

She gravitated towards the warmth. She reached out for it touching the faint memory of a hand. The warmth spread out to touch her arm.

"You're here aren't you? Its the strangest thing I can feel you."

_'I can feel you too.' _A light squeeze came with the sentiment.

"Your touch is so familiar. I think I know you." She sighed at the touch. Enjoying every second of it.

_'What's your name?'_

"Hermione. I'm not ready for yours yet, forgive me." She finally told him her name.

_'I'm good at waiting.'_

She laughed softly. "I hope so. We've got a lot of time between us."

_'Time is nothing Hermione.'_

She sat quietly before making an excuse for rounds. She all but ran out of the compartment. She knew R's touch. She'd came into contact with him at least once during her time in the wizarding world.

After she had rationalized the situation to death she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She walked around the train her mind drifting back to the night before.

_Remus checked his pocket watch. It was half seven. Him and Hermione had missed their reservation. He smiled up at her. "We missed dinner."_

_She laughed, wiping her hands on the bottom of her jean shorts. She had weeded her berries and the other flowers in the small courtyard of Grimmuald place, while Remus kept her company. "This was better than some stuffy dinner anyways. This right here tells me our friendship is on the mend."_

_"Mione it was never injured. I just needed time to be a prick," Remus replied. _

_She took off her hat. "Still I didn't need an apology dinner. Though I am starving."_

_Remus rolled his eyes. "Chinese take away it is."_

_"Out here in the garden while I freshen up?" She all but begged. _

_Remus sighed. These were his last moments with her until she came back from 1978. He was going to give her everything she wanted and if it was take away in the damn garden. He was going to make it magical. "That sounds great. Go shower. I'll be waiting, and we can fully debate that new Mildred Thorton novel."_

_Hermione jumped up and kissed his cheek. "Oh Remus you're the best."_

_Remus watched her run off. Sirius came outside. "She just tackled me said you were the best man ever and she doesn't know what she would do without you," Sirius said, "What happened to a romantic dinner for two?"_

_"We started talking and forgot about it. So Chinese it is. Out here. Go order our usuals and I'm going to turn this place into a magical fairy garden," Remus said. _

_"If I didn't know better I would say you're trying to romance my kitten," Sirius said. _

_"I'm giving her a date only my seventeen year old self can compete with," Remus replied. _

_"Hearts and flowers?"_

_"Only for her. I love her so much and I plan on letting her know once she's mine again," Remus stated, "That and every woman deserves a little romance. No one more than Mia."_

_Sirius smiled, noting that the werewolf had called Hermione by his name for her, not the one that everyone else called her. "Enjoy yourself mate."_

_Remus nodded once. Sirius went inside to order take away, while Remus decorated the garden._

_Hermione came out twenty minutes later to her two men laying out the take away on a blanket. She smiled. "My two favorite men." She kissed them both on the cheek. Her lips lingering on Remus's stubble longer than they should have._

_She pulled back, blushing slightly. "Sorry," she mouthed. _

_Remus kissed her cheek, lightly. "You're fine, love." _

_She looked at Sirius. "Hey I didn't know you would be joining us."_

_"I'm not actually. Moony here needed an extra set of hands. And since Harry is off shagging Ginny I got roped into it." Sirius gave her arm a quick squeeze. "Have fun kitten."_

_Sirius turned on his heel and went inside. Remus knew Sirius would be watching out the window in the back sitting room. Remus locked eyes with his Mia. He'd slowly watched her grow from Mione, his vastly clever former student, to the woman she had became. He looked down at her arm. The slur on her arm was finally starting to scar. He knew it didn't bother her, that she was proud of who she was. He smiled faintly to himself. The first time she had shown it to him he had flipped out. That was their first real fight. _

_Hermione covered it self-consciously. Remus looked back up at her. "You never should have gone through that Hermione."_

_She rubbed it. "This is the first time its seen sunlight. Its started to heal. The curse prolonged the healing."_

_He pulled her to him, embracing her tightly. "I'm sorry."_

_"I fought for what I believed in. Yes I've suffered, lost more than I should have. I'm still healing, and I want to heal with someone. You and Sirius. I think I'm closer to you and him, than I was Ron," she said. _

_Remus kissed the top of her head. "Let's eat."_

Hermione found her way back to Neville and Luna. She smiled at them, before sitting across from them.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Mione," Neville said.

"Nev I think she has. He's not a ghost Hermione, but I think you'll know that soon enough." Luna's dream like voice calmed the rest of Hermione's frazzled nerves.

Hermione sighed, ignoring the Ravenclaw's oddities. Luna smiled at her, "You'll be fine. I'm actually very surprised that you haven't noticed this all before."

"Luna, love, what exactly are you talking about?" Neville asked.

"We'll see soon enough Nev," Luna said kissing him lightly.

Neville shrugged. "Mione you think we'll have a quiet year?"

"Yes. I honestly do and I can't wait. No trolls, stones, heirs, prisoners, tournaments, prophecies, princes, or hallows. No Voldemort," Hermione said, blissfully. "We might actually learn something this year."

Neville and Luna laughed. "We've sure had an interesting education that's for damn sure," he stated.

"To say the least," Hermione agreed.

* * *

Mid-September 1977

Remus ran through the halls. He was late for breakfast and if he was lucky he would be able to steal a bagel before the spread disappeared. He'd been up most of the night slipping notes into the box waiting for Hermione's replies. They'd covered everything, besides his furry little problem.

He was in love with her writing, her wit, the warm touches he'd feel during the day, when their paths crossed. He loved laughing at the little antics her friends had gotten her into. He made it to the Great Hall with five minutes to spare. He tossed eggs, bacon, sausage, and cream cheese on to a toasted bagel, making a breakfast sandwich of sorts. He took a bite, as Lily Evans stood up.

"Remus are you okay," she asked, "You're never late."

"Long night. James and Sirius," he replied.

Lily rolled her eyes. "That explains why he wasn't in our common room," she stated, "Hey this is a bit soon but the girls are leaving me alone at Hogsmeade, and you know how James can be. Would you like to accompany me? "

He checked his pocket watch. "I can do that. I need to pick up a few things for my pen pal's birthday. Its next week and I want to make sure it gets to her in time." Remus inwardly winced at the lie. Hermione's birthday was actually that day. She was nineteen.

"Oh I can help you there! How old is she?" Lily asked.

"Nineteen. She had to start a year after she turned eleven and then last year she spent a lot of time in hiding. She's muggle born. Things were hard where she's from. Most muggle horns had to go into hiding," Remus said. It wasn't a lie, but the events that Hermione had lived through had not happened yet.

"The poor dear. Come on. Let's go make her birthday a special one," Lily said linking her arm with his. She leaned into him. "She's lucky to have you Remus."

Remus took another bite of his breakfast. "Sometimes Lily I think I'm the lucky one."

Lily smiled, "Do you like her?"

"I enjoy her letters. She's calm compared to James, and Sirius," he said.

"A lion is more calm than James and Sirius. Hense my desire to get out of the castle before they find me," she said, as they made their way to the main entrance of the castle.

"You know if you just agreed to go out with him," Remus laughed.

Lily punched his arm. "Not funny Remus."

"Lils I'm being serious. Think about it. You have time," Remus said.

"But he's a prat."

"So am I, and you like me just fine. Hell if my memory serves you just asked me to be your date for Hogsmeade." He chuckled.

Lily reached up and messed up his hair. "Does she know she has her hands full with you?"

"I think Mia knows that," he said.

"Mia?"

"My pen pal its short for Hermione," he replied.

Lily kissed his cheek gently. "I'm glad she makes you smile. Let's go make sure she has the best birthday present ever. What does she like?"

"Books."

Lily laughed. "She makes you happy and she likes books. I love her already."

Remus smiled. "Let's go."

They spent the better part of the morning wondering around Hogsmeade. He'd gotten Hermione a few little things that Lily helped him pick out. By lunch Lily was satisfied that Remus' pen pal would have a nice little birthday surprise.

They stopped in at Hogshead. James and Sirius were at a back table.

"Oi Remus you're stealing my witch!"

"I'm not yours Potter." Lily stood on her tip toes, kissing Remus lightly. "I enjoyed our date." She winked at him, before leaving to join Marlene McKinnon and a few other Gryffindor girls.

Remus went back to James and Sirius. "Mates," he greeted.

"Moony," they both replied.

"How did you get Lily to go to Hogsmeade with you?" James asked.

"She asked me," Remus replied, "I asked her to think about going out with you."

James leaned over the table and gave Remus a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Moony I love you. When Evans and I get married you can be my best man and Sirius can be her maid of honor."

"Why do I have to wear the dress?"

Remus looked at Sirius. "Because you've got the legs for it mate."

Sirius paused for a second before nodded. "Fair enough."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay follows and favorites! *Happy Ellie dance* Okay so this chapter gets a little smutty. Okay a lot smutty. Well let's get the smut on! I don't own it! I've forgot that the last few times. Oops. This first little italicized bit is a dream/memory.**

* * *

September 19th 1998

_Hands traveled up my thighs, to my hips, waist, ribs before sliding to my breasts, kneading them gently. The war wvvuwas ravimth rippled through me. I knew his touch. Kisses and the faintest tickle of sandy blond hair trailed their way up to my cliBps. The kiss was slow, Vw soft. This was love making. _

_My back arched as one finger traced designs on the inside of my thigh. Circling slowly to my center. He was taking his time, teasing me, while he continued our kiss. A moan escaped. I didn't know if it was me or my partner. _

_I bit my lip, before another moan came out. His thumb gently tugged my lip from my hold on it. He sucked on it gently, as his hand hit his mark. I gasped, as his thumb circled my clit. _

_"Are you ready for me love?"_

_I nodded once, running my nails down his back. He grabbed both of my arms pinning them down above my head, as he thrust into me. _

Hermione woke up, panting. Her erotic dreams had began her first night back at Hogwarts. She groaned. _Get dressed, go to McGonagall, _she thought. She had determined a few days previously that the dreams were not just dreams but memories, and this wasn't the first time she'd had them.

Fifteen minutes later she was running to the Headmistress' office. She whispered the password and ran upstairs. Minerva was at her desk, "Miss Granger what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Is the castle a sentient being?"

Minerva laughed, "My dear sit down."

Hermione did as she was told. "Professor?"

Minerva cleared her throat. "This place remembers things, even when its occupants do not. In a lot of ways Hogwarts is just as alive as you or I. From my understanding you've came to have a lovers box in your possession." She smiled. "Interesting magic isn't it."

Hermione nodded. "I just wish I knew who he is."

Minerva cchuckled, "My dear did you ever think that maybe you already know of him?"

Hermione studied the older witch. "What are you implying?"

"Hermione I know you can feel him. He could feel you too. I had him as a student, a bright boy, pity he's lost," Minerva said, knowing full well Remus Lupin was alive and well. Waiting in Hogsmeade for the young witch in front of her to come down from the castle.

"So he's dead? What's the point in this if I'm going to get my heart broken?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione wouldn't you rather have loved and lost, but known true love in the purest form, than never know it and feel empty?" Minerva sipped her tea. "I'm glad I had what time I had with my love. I couldn't imagine not having it now that I'm alone. Something to think about Hermione."

"Food for thought?"

Minerva nodded once. Hermione smiled and stood. She slowly walked to the doorway. Her hand was on the handle ready to leave-

"Hermione, dear I never said he was dead. He's very much alive. Just a little lost. But he'll find his way back he always has."

Hermione looked up at Minerva. "Thank you ma'am." She turned the handle, slowly stepping out of the Headmistress' office.

Hermione ran her finger tips along the castle walls. Something she had not done since she was eleven when she couldn't believe she was really a witch and really at Hogwarts. She had to feel the castle around her. Then she could've sworn a pulse beat under her finger tips. She felt it again at fourteen, then sixteen, and during the final battle. Now it was strong and steady. She smiled, "You're really here aren't you?"

_'I'm always here Hermione.'_

She jumped as the warm caress she had grown accustomed to ran down her cheek.

"I was talking to the castle," she murmured.

_'Hmmm, I'm a better conversationalist, love.'_

She sighed at the endearment. "I can imagine."

_'Happy birthday beautiful.' _

She grinned. "You remembered. You don't even know what I look like you don't know that."

_'Yes I do. You're a beautiful person Hermione no matter what you look like. I know that much and that's all I need to know. That's all I care about.' _

Hermione sighed, "I have to go."

There was a faint brush of warmth on her lips. A kiss? A thumb? The same tounge that trailed up her body during her dream? She moaned faintly, and then the warmth was gone.

Hermione sighed. Her life wasn't getting any easier. She smiled, mostly to herself as she made her way to the great hall.

"Happy birthday!" The Gryffindor table and Luna roared.

Hermione glared at Harry, Ron and Ginny. "I will get you back," she vowed hugging the three.

"Hey there's more. Its Hogsmeade day!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione groaned. "I don't want too."

"Sirius is down there waiting on us," Harry said, knowing that Sirius could bring Hermione out of the funk she was in. The Animagus had done it before. Harry still didn't know about Remus' visits to his best friend, after her parents had been murdered. None of her three best friends knew Remus was the one that got her to talk again. Well Moony was.

Hermione smiled, "So there's no escaping?"

"None."

Ron kissed her cheek, "Happy birthday Mione."

She smiled, leaning into Ron. She needed to feel warmth again, she pulled back knowing this wasn't what she was looking for. The light left her eyes. "Oh well. Let's tuck in. I have a few things I'd like to do alone today."

The others nodded. Hermione sat in the bench loading up the plate in front of her. Harry watched her closely. She lifted her head meeting the green eyes she was familiar with.

"You okay?" He squeezed her hand.

She nodded, "Not much sleep."

Harry nodded an affirmative. He thought she was having nightmares, still. She had not had one since her arrival back at Hogwarts. Her dreams had became more erotic in nature.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius paced the length of the gates to Hogwarts. Remus was leaning up against the wall surrounding the perimeter. "Pads stop you're driving me insane," Remus begged for the umpteenth time.

Sirius stopped. "She leaves in six weeks. Our girl goes home. "

"My girl," Remus corrected, his eyes flashing gold.

"She's mine too, just in a different sense." Sirius didn't want to argue with Moony, but Hermione was his too; just in a different form. He'd always wanted a little sister. He got it in Hermione. He remembered all too well going to that muggle hospital the day she was born, Remus a few hours behind him. He watched his girl sleep peacefully in the nursery. He'd always remember the first and last thing he had said to Hermione's father. That he would protect her always.

Mr. Granger had thought he was talking about a different baby in the nursery not the light of his life. Sirius had taken the vow to the man he knew would be dead almost seventeen years later to heart until the night the world ended. He about died the night they found Pettigrew, Hermione, their Mia, protecting the last remaining piece of James and Lily Potter. He studied Remus more that night than any other in their time around Hermione. The look Remus gave her when she outted him as a werewolf made him want to shake the young girl and yell at her: 'Do you know what he means to you? Do you know what you mean to him?'

He watched Hermione fall in love with Remus, and Remus fall in love with the woman they both remembered as she grew up. He watched their Hermione become Mia. Yes in short Hermione was his too. Just not how she was Remus'. She was the little sister he always wanted, the one he needed to protect the other great love of his life. She only came in second to his Marlene.

Remus watched the normally bubbly Sirius turn stoic. He knew his mind had wondered to Marlene, James, and Lily. He knew his old friend was jealous because Hermione would get to see Marlene again, where Sirius couldn't touch her or love her again. He knew Sirius still walked around with Marlene's engagement ring on a chain around his neck. Remus broke knowing their happiness had been short lived. Where he would get Hermione back Sirius would never get Marlene again.

Remus looked up at the castle where they had lived so much of their lives. Where the Marauder's fell in love. Where they became friends, and then brothers. His heart broke thinking of James and Lily and all they had lost. He reached out for Sirius, gripping the other man's arm as students started to come out of the castle.

They spotted the Golden Trio, and Neville, Luna and Ginny. The six of them made quite a group. He watched Hermione's face light up once she spotted them. She broke away from her friends running towards the two older men. She grabbed Remus first, holding onto him tightly. She kissed his cheek gently. "I've missed you, Remus Lupin."

Remus pulled her tighter to him. "I missed you, too."

Sirius pulled her from Remus. "Kitten I believe you've forgotten me."

She kissed Sirius' cheek. "Never." She held onto him, too. Not nearly as long as she held onto Remus, but Sirius didn't complain, because he got to keep an arm around her shoulders. It was petty he knew that, but soon he'd loose her to Remus again.

Sirius squeezed her tightly as Harry and the others finally made it to them. He let her go as Remus took his spot. She linked arms with him.

These were her two men, and Merlin did she love them. Hermione looked up at Remus, brushing his sandy hair out of his eyes. "You need a hair cut," she said.

He chuckled. "Happy birthday Mione," Remus replied.

"And as my present you can get a hair cut," she teased.

"Nope. I have it on food authority, that it looks good long," he stated, "That and I have your present already."

She smiled up at him. "You didn't have to do that Remus."

"Yes I did. Its not every day one of your closest friends turns nineteen," he said. _That and I have to compete with seventeen year old me. _

She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"You don't know what it is," he said.

She laughed, "Remus Lupin I have trusted you with my life, more than once. I think I can trust you with a birthday present."

He kissed the top of her head, as they watched Sirius joke around with Harry, Neville and Ron. She sighed, "Could life get any better Remus?"

He shook his head, "How's your pen pal?"

She laughed, "He's like you Remus. Its quite shocking actually."

"Why is that?" He laughed as Sirius barely dodged a stinging hex from Neville.

"Because you and him are the only two people who make me feel peaceful. If that makes sense," she stated, as the two of them turned leaving the others to play by the gates. She kept her arm in his.

"You deserve peace Hermione. We all do." Remus squeezed her arm.

She leaned into him sighing. "Then I'm lucky because right now I'm at peace."

Remus just chuckled. He knew this was it his last day with her, before she became his in the seventies. He'd counted down for this day for the past twenty one years, and now that it was here he didn't want it to end. He escorted her down to Hogsmeade, her arm firmly tucked into the crook of his.

"Remus I have something I need to talk to you about. Can we go somewhere quiet?" It had taken Hermione most of the walk down tto the little village to work up the courage to tell him about being able to sense the presence of her pen pal.

He turned leading them to the Shrieking Shack. Once they were hidden from the other students and staff he faced her. "What's wrong Hermione?"

She took a deep breath. "I can feel him. It's like a warm caress from the sun. Like a memory. I felt him on the train. Remus I talked to him this morning. I've been having dreams, more like memories of being intimate with him."

Remus turned red. "What are you asking Mione?"

"Why am I feeling him? This isn't the first time I've had dreams like this Remus. I had them in third year too," she stated.

Remus sighed, "Hermione some creatures Veela, Werewolves, mate for life. That bond between mates might be why you feel him."

"So because I'm his 'mate' you think that our bond is what's giving us, me, this connection with him," she asked, "So you think he's a werewolf or veela?"

"Hermione or it could just be the box making the two of you closer," he said, knowing he'd just damned his younger self when the time came. Hermione had confronted him on more than one occasion that she was his mate and that him refusing to acknowledge the bond was making his life worse. That was the one thing they fought constantly about.

She nodded. "But let's just say that I'm meant for the person but not it's extra personality."

Remus scoffed, "That's impossible. If you're meant for one, you're meant for both Hermione."

She sighed. "Was Mia your mate?"

He nodded, "She was."

"Did she know that?"

"More or less. I wouldn't claim her because the time wasn't right," he stated. He'd stretched the truth more than once over the past month, a little more wouldn't hurt, he knew he'd atone for it later. He has accepted that fate a long time ago.

Hermione leaned against his side. "Remus is she dead?"

"She's alive, very much so, time is a very fickle thing Hermione. Remember that." He pulled her to him, enjoying the silence in his head. Moony was quiet and so was he.

"I hope you get her back Remus," she whispered.

"Its only a matter of time, Mione," he said, "Let's get some tea."

"And chocolate?" she asked.

"Agreed."

She stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, just as he turned his head. Their lips brushed. And then Moony took over. He grabbed a fist full of her her tugging it down so he had better access, as he nibbled on her bottom lip. She moaned as his tounge traced her lips, before invading her mouth.

It was over before she realized what had happened. She took a few deep breaths looking into Remus' now green eyes.

"Hermione I'm-"

"Don't Remus Lupin. Do not ruin a kiss that good, with an apology. We're both adults. Things like that happen with people as close as we are. I'm not bothered by it. So just stop." She smiled at him.

He sighed. "Hermione happy birthday."

"You've already said that," she said, "Is the eloquent Remus Lupin at a loss for words?" She linked her arm with his again.

He nodded. "Let's get tea."

"And chocolate."

"And chocolate," he agreed.

* * *

**A/N: That took me a lot longer to get out than I wanted. Sorry mmy days have been super busy and with my shoulder still out of wack I've had no desire to write. I promise to get something to you soon. Reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow reviews! Is it my birthday?! Nope its still June. I don't own it. Nor do I rule the world. Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

October 1st, 1998

Hermione stretched out in her chair, before checking her timepiece. _Nearly two in the morning, _she told herself. It had been eleven days since her kiss with Remus, and that was all she thought about, when she wasn't writing to R. Her dreams had gotten worse, to the point she was waking up the other girls over her silencing charms. It wasn't easy to explain that she was having erotic dreams about an essentially faceless man.

She yawned, closing her book. She'd already read the chapter three times, mainly because it was to easy for her, she'd read most of what she was learning this year on the run the year before. She dimmed the fire before heading up to the dorms. The note Remus sent her was still on her night table, not an apology, but it still read with regret. He had regretted kissing her. Well Moony kissing her. She stared at the lover's box next. He hadn't told R about the kiss with Remus. She wanted to keep it to herself. Her one moment where it seemed like everything she had ever wanted was coming true.

She collapsed on her bed. He knew exactly what she liked, she didn't want to be the one in control when she was being snogged. She just wanted to feel and he knew that. No one had figured that out, not even Fred, he'd always let her take the lead.

Remus, he'd kissed her with familiarity. She looked at the box again. _There's no way, _she told herself, _I'm not Mia. I'm not is mate. He's not mine to want. I have someone. I belong to someone else I'm meant to be with someone else. _

_Are you really? R's nameless and faceless. You know Remus he's real he's tangible, _a snarky voice in the back of her head chided, _That and he kisses you like he's been in love with you for forever._

Hermione took a few deep meditation breaths, toying with the locket around her neck, a birthday present from Remus. She couldn't open the piece of jewelry. She'd tried everything within the last week and a half. She turned to her night table the small trinkets from R sitting out. She picked one of the small items up, a little wolf.

_Werewolves mate for life...Was Mia your mate?...Werewolves mate for life...he could've gotten you a wolf because it his patronus...Or because you told him you lived with a wolf...werewolves mate for life...mate for life...maybe he's telling me something..._

She sighed, the little wolf was heavy in her palm. She stroked the cool ceramic. She had fallen in love with the little wolf. He'd picked out four little things for her. The wolf, a small poetry book, a small round jewelry box, and a wolf charm that she paired with her locket.

She fiddled with the silver locket again, her fingers brushing the warm metal of the wolf charm. She opened the small book of poetry R had also sent her. Her weakness, a magical poet by the name of Emmaline Rigby. She scanned through the book and sat it down again.

She put the wolf back on her table, she didn't really want to part with it, and casted her patronus. A playful wolf came out of the end of her wand instead of her familiar otter. She looked up at the canopy of her bed, flicking her wand the curtains closed and her wolf rested at the foot of her bed. Disappearing when she finally fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus poured himself another shot of fire whisky. Sirius sat across from the werewolf taking the shot and the bottle from Remus. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked, taking the shot, wincing as the liquid burned down his throat.

"I kissed Hermione," Remus said, burying his head in his hands.

"Yes mate I know you kissed Hermione. You've kissed Hermione a lot," Sirius stated, taking a swig from the bottle.

"No I kissed her on her birthday," Remus said.

"As in eleven days ago? You kissed her eleven days ago?" Sirius took another swig before handing Remus the bottle.

Remus nodded, he took another drink. "Yes and I hate myself for it."

Sirius took another swig of whisky, enjoying the burn. "Why she's yours? Didn't she tell you this was going to happen?"

Remus shook his head. "She kept quiet about her birthday. She knew I'd try to change it. I can't believe I did that Pads."

"Remus did you ever think you were supposed to kiss her? I mean Mione had her reasons for a lot of things," Sirius asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Mione has always had a plan. She loves you Remus. She was made for you. She was made to love you, to take care of you. If you went to that school tomorrow and told her you loved her she'd tell you the same, because Remus she loves you and Moony. She was made to love both of you. All you have to do is love her. That's all she's ever wanted," Sirius stated, running his hands along the bottle.

Remus closed his eyes, "Her patronus changed."

Sirius studied the werewolf for a moment. "What?"

"Her patronus wasn't an otter when we were in school. It was a wolf. It changed right around this time," Remus said.

"So after your kiss?"

"Because she figured it out. Right now some part of her knows she's a werewolf's mate. She's not ready to admit it to herself yet, but she knows." Remus groaned and rested his head on the table.

"Remus go to bed. Stop moping. She'll be gone in a month," Sirius said, standing up. "Bed now. I'll see you in the morning."

Remus nodded, standing up also. "She's been having dreams about our intimate moments. She had them while I was her teacher too."

Sirius grabbed the bottle and handed it to the werewolf, after taking a healthy drink himself. "You really think Hermione was the only student that had naughty dreams for her professor? You're wrong. I had some hot ones about Minerva."

Remus brought the bottle to his lips and chugged. Trying to erase the visual of McGonagall and Sirius together. He was going to need another bottle. "Well she's the only one that actually has slept with her professor."

"I always knew she was the hot for teacher type."

Remus choked, as he went for another swig of whisky. He took a few deep breaths around the coughs that were now wracking his body, he was still sore from the moon three days before. It was the worse transformation he had went through in a long time. "You're perverse.

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah. Now let's get some sleep. I think you've had enough of this." He snatched the bottle from Remus. "Your girl will be home soon."

Remus nodded before heading up to Hermione's room. He opened the door taking a deep breath of Hermione's scent. Ink, tea, sunshine, books, a bouquet of fresh flowers and something light and earthy. She tasted like strawberries, and citrus, her favorite fruits she was always eating them. Lemon in her tea, strawberries and grapefruit segments at breakfast, an orange dipped in rich dark chocolate as a snack.

He knew everything about her. He knew what she would become at thirteen when she first met him. He watched her grow and fall in love with Fred, then fall out of love with Fred. He held her while she cried when her parents died. He held onto her hand tightly durning the funeral, the day after the full moon. Him and Moony got her to talk, at least to them. The wolf wouldn't let him leave her side. Not that he minded. He stood beside her when the buried the twin she had given so much to, holding her hand again.

Hermione was his world. He'd done everything he could to keep her breathing, long enough to go where she belonged. He took another deep breath, feeling like it was his first breath in weeks. He crossed the room and sat in her winged back chair, in a hideous floral print that reminded her of her mum's gardens.

He relaxed in the chair letting her fill his senses. Moony whimpered. The moon had taken its toll on both of them. The wolf needed its mate. The man needed his partner. She'd been his left arm once she'd gotten past the shock. He sighed. He missed Lily, she had always given him advice. The three women that dominated the Marauders' lives were thicker than thieves. Hermione, Lily, and Marlene. They were like James, Sirius, and himself. No one had been able to find one without the other two being far behind.

He closed his eeyes, memories of their final year together playing like a movie while he settled in to sleep.

* * *

October 2nd 1977

Remus wanted to bang his head up against the wall. The moon was in two days, and he wasn't partaking in his usual method to calm Moony down. The wolf was agitated, they could smell their mate. She was so close, yet so far away. They'd had similar instances, like her birthday. He could feel her, and it was agony.

James had smacked him up side the head, and sent him to the dorm. He couldn't be around people anymore. Lily said she'd take notes for him. He just wanted to get his thoughts straight.

_I want her, _Moony growled.

_We both do, _he agreed trying to calm the wolf down.

_She smells like sunshine and earth. I want her, forever. She needs to be with us, _Moony stated.

Remus closed his eyes for a moment. He'd write Mia. That would help soothe the wolf. He needed, they needed, her kind words and sharp wit. He checked his watch, dinner was soon. Maybe he could catch her at a quiet moment. He pulled a quill out of his bag and a piece of parchment.

_Hermione,_

_In your last note you seemed upset. Are you okay? I'm glad you've been enjoying your gifts. _

He wadded up the parchment and tapped it with his wand making it go up in flames. He pulled out another piece, dipping his quill in ink again.

_Are you free?_

He put the note in his box. They'd given up formalities shortly after her birthday.

He opened the box again. There was a different piece of parchment in the box. He unfolded the note.

_Always. You okay?_

He wrote out another note. Telling her about his day, and his moodiness. He shoved it in the box, before resting against his head board. Moony had calmed down slightly now that they were in contact with Mia. He would need to apologize to Padfoot soon swinging at the animagus probably wasn't his best idea. There were times where he couldn't deal with the side effects of the moon.

Sirius came into the dorm. "Listen Moony. I'm sorry."

Remus looked up at his friend. "Me, too."

"Moony I know you don't like the idea. Well I know he doesn't like the idea but maybe you need to find a warm body before we kill each other," Sirius said, broaching the conversation that got him punched earlier. This time he stayed out of arms reach from the werewolf.

Remus sighed. "It just feels dirty, and Moony only wants her. She has a right to know I'm shagging other women."

"Then tell her that its the only way to deal with Moony," Sirius said.

Remus ran a hand through his hair, before gripping the back of his neck tightly. "I haven't told her yet."

"You haven't told her you're a werewolf? Are you an idiot? What if you actually get her in your life? She lives with a werewolf being a mate to one shouldn't bother her," Sirius snapped. Marlene had brought things out in him he didn't know Sirius had in him. For a moment Remus thanked Merlin for Marlene, just for the sole reason that she mellowed out the other young man and made him act his age.

"Living with one, and being my mate is a totally different thing?"

"You told James she lives with us! You already live with her. Surely old and you has told her she's your mate," Sirius snapped.

"She hasn't mentioned it. I don't even know if she knows I'm her wolf. I don't think I've told her. Older me. I don't know. This is so confusing." Remus pulled the pillow to his face and growled into it.

"Just breath. If you haven't told her in her time then she doesn't know." Sirius crossed the room and sat on Remus' bed.

"I don't think she knows who I am. I don't think she wants to tell herself the truth. She's told me she has feelings for her me," Remus said, "Well feelings for older me. Which makes me wonder what he has that I don't."

Sirius groaned. "He's you. Just a bit older. She doesn't know this you yet. Give her time. She probably does have feelings for you, though your situation isn't exactly ideal."

Remus looked at him, disbelief marring his features. "When did you become the wise one?"

"When you became the moody horny one. Things should go back to normal in a few days," Sirius said, resting a hand on Moony's shoulder. The werewolf tensed. "Go get laid. You can't go around like this. I think she'll understand. She probably already does, she does live with us. This isn't Mia's first rodeo."

Remus nodded. "I hate that you're right."

"I need that in writing. Remus Lupin Genius Werewolf just said I was right. Today I will take over the world," Sirius exclaimed.

Remus scoffed. "Whatever."

Sirius stood up. "Let's go find Wormtail and Prongs."

"I need to get my notes from Lily," Remus said, standing up. Every inch of him was sore. "First a trip to Pomfrey."

"Go on man." Sirius squeezed Remus's shoulder. "I'll see you at dinner."

Remus nodded, as they exited the portrait hole. The fat lady said her good byes to them, before they headed off in separate directions. He headed to the hospital wing. Every muscle was stiff, and aching. He was limping by the time he made it to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was tending to another student, when he entered the infirmary.

She looked up at him. "Mister Lupin what can I do for you?"

"The usual," he replied.

"Go on to my office I'll be in there in a minute," she stated.

Remus nodded. He counted the steps to Madame Pomfrey's office. Fifty seven from door to door. He turned the heavy brass knob to her office door and took a seat.

Madame Pomfrey bustled in five minutes later. "How are you feeling?"

"Like death," he replied, his usual monthly response.

She ruffled his hair as she grabbed the extra strength pain relief potion. She slid the glass bottle to him. "I wish there was more I could do for you young man."

Remus took the vial and threw the potion back like a shot of muggle alcohol. He made a face. "That doesn't get any better." He smiled at Madame Pomfrey. "You do enough Ma'am."

"That doesn't mean I can't wish I could do more for you Remus. You're such a bright young man." The older woman frowned. "I'll see you soon Remus."

He nodded once, before going to find his friends. He still wasn't up for their company but he couldn't deal with himself either. The lesser of the two evils it was. He stopped by the library finding Lily and Marlene McKinnon at their normal table heads together talking about...Sirius in bed.

Remus' stomach turned as he made his way to them. He cleared his throat their conversation about what Sirius had done to her the night before ending abruptly. Lily looked up at him, her face as red as her hair.

"Is that all you two ever talk about?" he asked, as Lily dove into her bag for his notes.

"Yes because that's all Sirius and I ever do. Randy mutt," Marlene said. Remus has to admire her. She was as cool as a cucumber under pressure.

He laughed. "I'm not surprised."

Lily came back up from under the table. She handed him his notebooks. "Your notes sir. How are you feeling Remus?"

He shrugged. "Irritable. Sore. Aggressive. The usual."

He'd told Lily and Marlene about his condition at the beginning of spring term the year before. Lily peppered him with a million questions before telling him she still loved him like the brother he was. Marlene had given him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, telling him like Lily that she loved him even if he became an overgrown puppy once a month. The girls were in on the Marauders secret, even if Lily wouldn't go out with James. Though not for lack of trying on James' part.

Lily frowned, her green eyes showing everything she was feeling. "Why don't you go eat aand get some rest? I'll go with you. I need to talk to Potter."

"Finally agreeing to go out with him Lils?" Marlene teased, as Lily gathered her things.

Lily smiled at Marlene. "Maybe."

Remus picked her up and spun her around. "Took you long enough."

Lily laughed. "Put me down. You're going to hurt yourself."

Remus sat her down. "Lily I'm already sore you barely weigh anything, I'll be fine."

Lily sighed, "Let's go get this over with."

Marlene laughed. "I'll take our stuff to the common room. I want the miss this. Remus I'll take yours too."

"Not necessary," Lily said shrinking their things. She put her bag in the pocket of her sweater.

Remus slipped his stuff into his pocket. Lily and Marlene each took an arm as they went to the Great Hall.

They made it half way up the Gryffindor table when Lily spotted James.

"Potter!" she called.

James looked up from his spot by Sirius. "Yes Evans?"

Lily let go of Remus' arm, she took two deep breaths, before marching up to James. She grabbed him by his tie, pulling on it until he was standing up. Remus chuckled, James had a good eight inches on the five five Lily. Lily pulled James' face down to her, before kissing him senseless.

Sirius wolf whistled. "Welcome to the family Evans!"

Lily pulled back from James. "Yes I'll go out with you, you tosser."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So apparently I killed off Fred in the last chapter, and had him in a coma in Chapt 3. Oops. So Fred is dead. I'll have a funeral flash back or a clarification in this chapter to tie up the loose ends. *kicks self* I'm an idiot. Next chapter the fun begins!**

* * *

October 15th 1998

Sixteen days until Hermione goes back

Hermione sat in the window seat she coveted in the library. A picture of her and Fred in her lap. She missed him desperately. First he'd been her friend, then her lover, and then her confidant. She couldn't believe he had finally lost his battle, a month ago. Remus had stood by her side her hand tightly incased in his. She held on to him tightly. He'd been her life line so many times before.

She traced Fred's smiling face with her finger. "I loved you so much." She closed her eyes, her body relaxing.

To the untrained eye she appeared to be sleeping. Harry knew better. He watched her for a few minutes, before getting close to her. "Can I join you?" he whispered.

She opened one eye. "Ginny?"

"We had a moment. I want her back Hermione. She's shut down after we gotgot the news about Fred," Harry stated.

"Harry she's in shock. We knew it could happen. Just be there for her. She'll come to you when she's ready," Hermione said.

"And who are you going to?"

Hermione shook her head. "Don't."

"Hermione you can't carry the world on your shoulders. You need someone to talk to. To be with." Harry squeezed her hands. "You were in love with him."

"At one point. Harry at one point I loved him. We fell out of love, and fell into something greater than the love we shared," she said, "I'll miss him everyday. But he was never my missing piece."

Harry kissed her hands. "I love you Mione."

"Love you too Harry," she said, looking at their hands.

"Where have you been Mione?" he asked.

"Figuring me out."

Harry kissed her cheek. "What's going in between you and Remus?"

Hermione's face faltered, as tears fell down her cheeks. "I don't know. I feel like I'm missing something Harry. It's at the tips of my fingers and I can touch it and then it gets jerked from me. Remus quiets that. Just enough. I love him Harry. Even if he doesn't love me. I can live with that, because I was able to be honest with myself."

Harry studied her as she wiped her eyes. "Hermione your time will come."

She smiled, despite her tears. "I have my hopes."

Harry pulled her to him. Holding onto her tightly. He held on to her until she pulled away several minutes later. He kissed the top of her head, after several minutes of silence.

She watched him go; leaving her with her thoughts. She stared out the window again. She hasn't replied to her latest note, she just couldn't. The depression from Fred's death had finally taken it's toll. She couldn't help but wonder if every person she had ever loved was doomed to die before she was ready to give them up.

* * *

January 1996

Hermione looked at Fred. "You're not finishing the year are you?"

He trailed his finger tips up her spine in lazy circles. Term had just resumed and they were in the room of requirement after a quick coupling. She looked up at him. "Don't get cute with me Fred Weasley," she warned.

"How did you know?"

"I heard you and George talking about it the night I fell asleep in your room," she explained.

"I thought you were sleeping." He kissed her gently.

"I was until the second explosion," she teased, "You two should've used a silencing charm."

"We did." He pulled her on top of him. Her slight frame was dwarfed by his long one.

She ran her hands up and down his arms, thanking quidditch for the tight thick ropes of muscle. "You're leaving."

He squeezed her tight. "I think the time has came."

"What about us?" she questioned, "We've been doing this for a year. What's next for us?"

He kissed her. "I love you. This doesn't change us. We'll still be together."

She rested her head over his chest, the steady beat of his heart lulling her into a false sense of security. "I'm holding you to that."

He flipped her over, so that she was underneath him, his arms on either side of her shoulders. "I love you Hermione Jean Granger. I'm not leaving you behind."

She grabbed two fist fulls of hair, pulling his mouth to hers. "We have two hours until curfew."

He nudged her thighs apart with his knee, settling in between her thighs. She moaned he was right there. She shifted trying to get closer to him. "I can think of a way to use that time," he murmured, trailing his lips up her neck, and gently nibbling on her ear lobe.

* * *

October 20th 1998

Eleven days before Hermione goes back

Hermione had always felt llike something, some part of her was missing. She could name all the times she had felt complete. The first time on the train her third year. Then the day at Grimmuald when she had first settled Moony down, before her parents funerals. Little moments after those with Remus were the only time she felt complete.

Hermione sat across from McGonagall. "I want to become an animagus."

Minerva nearly spit out her tea. "Are you sure?"

"I've worked with Sirius a lot before the war then shortly after. The last few weeks have been rough. But I've been trying on my own. I feel llike I need more instruction. I've read every book on the subject and its something I want to do." Hermione had said all of that in one breath. Minerva was slightly impressed.

"Miss Granger are you sure? Becoming an animagus is an extremely difficult thing," Minvera said.

"I'm aware if that Professor but I'm this close." Hermione held her thumb and forefinger a fraction of an inch apart. "With a few more weeks of practice I could be registered by Christmas."

"That's ambitious Hermione," Minerva stated.

"Sirius has been tutoring me on the subject, I can do this ma'am," Hermione vowed.

Minerva smiled, "I know you can my dear girl. I wanted to speak with you anyways. After the Christmas Holidays I would like to take you on as my apprentice. So that you can have my position by next January."

Hermione's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes Miss Granger. I have no doubt that you'll excel as my apprentice. We'll discuss this more after you've finished your animagus training," Minerva stated.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Professor."

Minerva sipped her tea. "Go get some rest we'll start tomorrow."

Hermione nodded once before leaving the headmistress' office. Minerva turned to her fire place as Sirius then Remus stepped out of the floor system.

"You've been teaching her to become animagus?" Minerva asked, her eye brow shooting up.

Remus looked at Sirius. "You've been what?"

"Thanks Minnie," Sirius said. He looked at Remus. "She's been studying it. It was the only thing that got her normal after they died. She was really close. She has it down by the end of November. Remus did you think that wolf was a stray?"

Remus thought back to the honey colored wolf that appeared around the time Hermione did. Moony had accepted the other wolf in their pack without question. "That was Mia?"

"She did it for you. In the end that was her motivation. First it was so she could feel normal. Then it was for you," Sirius said, "Now will you believe me when I say she loves you?"

Remus sat down on Minerva's settee. "That explains so much."

"I thought the all powerful Moony would've figured it out. He sure as hell lusted after her," Sirius said.

Remus raked his hands through his hair. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because she knew you'd shit a hippogriff, and wouldn't let her down there with you. She'd change back to Hermione occasionally. Normally when you fell asleep. Hermione knew that it would be easier if your mate was around. She would heal your wounds, and take care of the wolf. Remus she was put here to care for you. She gave you a furry mate to play with. Admit it Hermione thinks of everything," Sirius said.

"Brilliant girl," Remus said.

"Stupid man," Sirius finished.

Minerva watched her former students banter back in forth. Her heart broke, she missed James and Lily Potter. "Remus is Hermione your mate?"

"Yes Minerva she is," Remus replied.

Minerva looked up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. "I believe I won that bet Albus."

The portrait nodded.

Sirius watched the exchange, mouth wide open. "Minnie I just fell in love with you. "

"Save your flattery Sirius Black," Minerva snapped. She turned to Remus. "Are you going to tell Harry or her friends? They're going to worry."

Remus sighed. "Just Harry. I think. I don't know what's going to happen when she comes home and I don't know what she wants everyone to know."

"Remus that girl loves you, so stop. Everyone knew that," Minerva said, "I'll admit I wasn't too keen on the idea of you teaching her when the time came."

Remus nodded, understanding. "All I've ever wanted to do was protect Hermione. Though she's never made it easy."

Minerva laughed. "Remus I knew she was going to be a handful when her Harry and Ronald took out that troll."

Sirius laughed. "Oh to have seen Snape's face when he found them."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Gentlemen she leaves in eleven days. She walks through those doors from Hogsmeade and into a different time. We don't know how or why the box changed her time line. All we do know is she did what she was supposed to."

Remus sighed. "I'm not ready for this."

Sirius clenched his fists, fighting the urge to hit the werewolf. "Well you fucking better get ready Moony because your time is up."

Remus sighed, as he reached into his trouser pocket. He pulled out a little blue box.

Sirius' eyes got wide. "Is that?"

Remus opened it, showing Sirius the contents.

"I might punch you in the face."

"I might deserve it," Remus said.

Sirius laughed. "Why didn't any one know about this?"

"Because she never got to wear it," Remus said.

Sirius groaned, "Did she know about this?"

Remus just chuckled. "That's a different story for another time Pads."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Damn I'm on a roll! I don't know where this is coming from but I'm loving it! Thank you for the follows, favorites, and most importantly reviews! They give me motivation. Now let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

October 30th 1998

The day before Hermione goes back!

Hermione could feel him constantly, the subtle warmth of his touch was where ever she went now. Her dreams were worse, the constant feeling of someone sliding their hands and tounge over her body, made her showers longer and colder than she would have liked. She couldn't focus, her animagus training was the only thing that kept her semi-sane. Between Sirius and McGonagall she was almost there. She was a bundle of nerves just waiting to explode.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her after their lesson for the evening. "What's wrong Mione?"

She relaxed into him. "I don't know. I feel like everything I ever worked for is crashing down around me." She pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes.

Sirius Black was one of two people who could read Hermione like an open book, just by her eyes. He knew she was hurting. He also knew that her pain would end soon enough. They were at the final countdown. Less than twenty four hours. "Mi. My dear sweet Mi. When did you grow up?" he asked her, his grey eyes meeting her chocolate ones. He kissed her forehead. "I love you Mi."

She sighed. "Remus and I kissed." It escaped. She had to tell someone. She needed to talk to Sirius.

"I know. He told me. He's kicking himself in the arse pretty hard right now," he said.

Hermione's face fell, as tears started to fall. "What all did he tell you?"

Sirius kissed her forehead, "Kitten don't worry about it. Let Remus be an idiot you brilliant woman. Its his loss. I know you care for him, and he does care for you it'll take some time for him to realize that."

"I'm not waiting around forever Sirius," she whispered, wiping her eyes.

"I don't even think you'll have to wait twenty four hours, love." He squeezed her hands.

"Sirius I don't want false hope. You of all people should know that," she stated, taking a few calming breaths. "Thank you for the lessons tonight."

He hugged her again, knowing it would be awhile before he'd see his girl again. "Any time Mione. We'll pick this up on Monday. I know you have a lesson with Minnie on Saturday."

"Yeah I might cancel it. I need a break," she replied.

"Then take a break, Hermione you're running yourself into the ground. I'm worried about you, and Remus for that matter. You both look like hell," Sirius said. It was the truth, teenage Remus had looked like he had been chewed up and spit out before Hermione came to them, twenty years ago. The werewolf stopped taking its toll on the young man the minute he got his mate. Adult Remus wasn't doing much better. Moony had became impatient since the snog with Hermione.

He tooked at Hermione. She wasn't sleeping right, most likely from her memories resurfacing while she was sleeping. Sirius cursed the castle silently for its assault on Hermione. He kissed her cheek, "Go get some rest, and a snack down in the kitchens. You've gotta get some rest, Mione that's why you're not able to do this. You're running yourself down." He slipped a dreamless sleep potion into her hand. "Take this. Get eight hours Hermione."

She nodded, kissing his cheek. "Yes, Padfoot."

He held out his arm for her. "I'll walk you down and we'll have something together."

She nodded, dinner with just Sirius sounded good. As much as she knew he loved Harry, she loved having the one on one time with him too. Sirius had always tried to spilt his extra between his godson and surrogate daughter. She ignored his arm and wrapped one of hers around his middle. "I miss Grimmuald."

"Love, I think you're the first person to say that ever," he teased.

She laughed. Sirius' heart broke, at the forced laugh. He had grown to appreciate her infectious laughter, when she came to them. Their Hermione didn't do that often, he hoped that would change once she came home. "I do miss home."

He tugged on one of her curls. "We miss you too."

"I don't think I've ever been this homesick before," she stated.

Sirius sighed, "Christmas will be here before you know it."

"I can't believe that tomorrow is Halloween," she murmured.

Sirius sighed. "I know love."

They chatted about nothing as they made their way down to the kitchens. Sirius tickled the pear, and the painting swung open. Winky greeted them with a smile. Sirius told her what they wanted, as they sat at the small bar.

Hermione sipped her lavender tea. "I want to meet him," she said, mostly to herself.

"Your pen pal?"

She nodded, "I feel peaceful when I write to him or read something from him. I feel whole. Like everything we went through and came out the other side from brought me to this peace, with someone who could very well be dead."

"He's not dead Mione, you know that. You can feel him can't you?" Sirius squeezed her hand.

Warmth caressed her other side. She looked at Sirius. He winked at her, his mind going back twenty years to when he witnessed Remus come in contact with Hermione.

_'Hi love.'_

* * *

October 30th 1977

"Let's go get something to eat," Sirius said, sitting up on his bed.

Remus and James glared at him. Sirius sighed, "Please. I missed dinner, detention with Ellis."

Remus coughed, "Yeah detention with the rather passionate Ravenclaw Seventh year prefect."

"Detention," James mocked with finger quotations, rolling his eyes.

Sirius laughed, "Well the trophy room is polished. I shot Ellis down."

Remus growled, "And Marlene."

"I politely told Ellis Marlene would kill me," Sirius said, "I love Marlene."

"When are you making that official?" James asked, standing up. He looked at Remus. "Let's go feed the man whore. "

"Who me and Marlene? I'm not our arrangement works," Sirius said.

Remus climbed out of his bed, noticing yet again Peter was nowhere to be found. "But you want more," Remus said, as the three of them left their dorm.

"From what Lily told me so does Marlene," James said.

Sirius looked back at James his face lighting up. "Really? There's no way. She's the one that made our arrangement what it is."

"Have you shagged or snogged anyone besides Marly in the last eight months?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head. "There's no one better than her."

"Then make it official," James said.

"As in she's my girlfriend? I don't know if I can do that." Sirius' heart started to race. He wiped his now sweaty palms on his trousers.

Remus opened the portrait door, and the other two followed him out. "After what you said to me you're nervous about asking her out. You kill me."

Sirius glared at Remus. "And you're not losing sleep over a bird?"

Remus sighed. Sirius was right, he couldn't sleep, hardly ate, he felt like half of him was missing. He looked like hell, he felt like hell. Remus ran his hands over two days worth of stubble. He'd given up shaving, he just couldn't look at himself, this pain was worse than the full moon. "James is the only one of us that has his shit strait. What is this world coming to?"

They took a few short cuts, as Sirius teased James about Lily. Remus tickled the pear. Sunshine, ink, flowers, tea, and earth hit his senses like a ton of bricks. She was here in the kitchens, in her time.

Sirius looked at Remus, "You okay Moony?"

Remus shook his head. "She's here. I can feel her."

James cleared his throat. "You can feel her? How long has this been going on?"

"Since the train ride, normally I'm alone when I feel her," Remus said, going to where he knew she was sitting in her time. He caressed her shoulder and ribs. "Hi love," he murmured.

Sirius and James watched Remus interact with what should've been nothingness. Sirius took a few deep breaths, smelling a new scent, and his own. James' senses were on overdrive, he could smell her too. It was always good to know Remus wasn't a complete nutter. Though why he read for fun they had no clue.

* * *

October 30th 1998 (again)

Hermione leaned into the warmth standing behind her, as Sirius watched her intently. He could smell Moony, he tried to supress the smile that was forming. He knew what was going to happen next. He'd lived it from Remus' side, now for Hermione's; he would have been lying if he said he wasn't excited for this day.

_'Hi love.'_

What shocked Sirius is he could hear Moony, faintly. Then he remembered Hermione's faint whisper from twenty years before.

"I'm not alone. My guardian is with me," she murmured.

_'Tell the mass murderer I said hello.'_

Sirius lost it. Hermione looked at him, "You can hear him, too? I'm not going bonkers?"

Sirius nodded, amazed that Hermione couldn't place Moony's voice. "You're just as sane as I am."

"Great I'm screwed, I'm as sane as Sirius Black," Hermione teased. "He prefers acquitted mass muderer." She looked at the nothingness, where Sirius knew a younger Remus Lupin was standing.

_'Sirius Black?'_

Hermione got a wicked glint in her eye. Sirius' barking laugh picked up again. "Heard of him have you? I promise he's not as big of an arsehole as he pretends to be. One could argue he's a cuddly puppy dog," she said, as two hand squeezed her shoulders. She moaned at the warmth.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I resent that kitten."

She laughed, a true genuine Hermione laugh, and Sirius couldn't help but smile. This was Mia. She was officially the woman Remus loved whole heartedly.

Sirius stood up. He kissed the top of her head. Before saying almost inaudibly, he knew only Moony had heard him twenty years before. "Treat my girl right Remus Lupin or I will kill you."

She hugged Sirius, unaware of the exchange that happened above her head. "Night Pads."

Sirius smiled, "Get some rest Mione. Don't hang down here forever."

She nodded. "I'm going up soon."

He nodded, knowing James and himself would drag Remus away in a few moments anyways.

* * *

October 31st 1998

Five hours until Hermione goes back

Hermione pulled on her thick fleece lined tights. It was another Hogsmeade weekend. She felt better than she had in weeks. Hermione pulled her tiny make up bag out of her beaded bag. She applied a light layer of make up. Something she never did. The light was back in her eyes. Today just felt great. She wanted to burst into some corny Disney movie song.

As she zipped up her riding boots and straightened her raspberry colored sweateelr dress, she caught her face in the mirror one last time. She was glowing. Hermione never used the word stunning to discribe herself. Besides today. Today Hermione Granger was stunning. She shoved a few extra things in her beaded bag, including her money bag. It felt heavier than usual. She shoved it in, ignoring it.

She grabbed her black peacoat draping it over her arm as she ran down to breakfast.

Ginny wolf whistled when she saw Hermione, running into the Great Hall. "Is that your birthday present from Sirius?"

Hermione looked down at the dress. "Yes and its so comfortable. He's good."

"I'm jealous. You look fantastic. I love the cream tights. I'd put a charm on those," Ginny warned.

"Already did." Hermione sat down beside Ginny. "I feel fantastic."

"Why?" Ginny took a sip of her coffee.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I slept like a baby last night. I think I might actually transform tonight."

"So you got somewhere with Sirius last night?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I just feel like someone slipped me liquid luck."

Ginny laughed, "Have fun with that."

"I plan on it."

Ginny smiled when Harry joined them. He put a quick kiss to Hermione's hair and kissed Ginny gently.

"My favorite women, what's the plan today? Its just the three of us. Ron's with Lavender," Harry said.

"Its just the two of you. I've got a to get list a mile long," Hermione stated, "Quills, ink, parchment, a couple of books I ordered came in. I need to stop and get some tights for my uniforms. Enjoy your day together."

Harry mouthed a quick 'thank you' to her. She smiled at the couple, before tucking in.

"Let's grab lunch together then," Ginny said.

"I might just come back once I'm done. I want to start practicing," Hermione said, desperately trying to give Harry the time he needed with Ginny.

Ginny smiled. "Okay. We'll see you this afternoon then."

"Sounds good," Hermione said, as she resumed eating.

She walked down to Hogsmeade with Harry and Ginny. She ventured off heading to the book shop. Exchanging pleasantries as the clerk summoned the books she'd already paid for when she placed the order. She put them in her bag . Smiling as the large tomes slid into the tiny feather light bag. She loved magic.

She went to the Ink Wells next, taking her time as she selected her quills and ink. She chatted with a Ravenclaw sixth year over self inking quills. The young man hung onto every word she said.

She paid for her selections and headed across the cobblestone street to the clothier. She tightened her jacket around her. Sighing in relief as heat hit her face, when she entered the store.

Hermione blew on her hands as she browsed. She grabbed tights and a few other selections. She paused at the intimates. Examining every bit of lace in her sizes. She made two circles around the shop before she decided to pick anything out.

_Why the bloody hell not? I'm a grown woman who can wear scraps of lace that pose as brassieres and panties, just because I want to. _Hermione selected a few items, before determining that she was done.

Honeydukes was her last stop. She needed sugar quills and chocolate strawberries, and the orange chocolates she was addicted to.

She checked her watch. She'd spent all morning getting her errands ran. She'd grab a cup of tea at Puddifoots before going back to the castle.

She clutched the paper cup tightly, on her walk back to the castle. Occasionally she'd take a sip of the doctored Earl Grey. She felt a tingle as she passed through the wards at the gate, the pathway was empty; she didn't think anything of it. It was too early for most to return from Hogsmeade.

She checked her watch. Noon. She'd grab lunch at the great hall then head to the room of requirement and practice. Hermione finished her tea and all but ran up to the castle, not noticing that the trees that lined the pathway were a lot smaller than what they were that morning.

She pulled open the main door struggling a bit. _This damn thing gets heavier every time I go near it. _She kicked it, once she got it opened and had entered the castle.

"Make you feel better?"

Hermione looked up searching for Sirius' voice. Her heart stopped as three people she only recognized from photographs came down the stairs. James and Lily Potter, and a younger Sirius Black.

_Merlin Harry looks like him. _She nodded. _Where the fuck, when the fuck am I? _

Remus Lupin ran down the stairs after his friends. He stopped, taking a deep breath. Sunshine, earth, tea, ink. Mia. He looked at the young woman standing in front of the doors. _There's no fucking way. _

"You've got to be kidding me?" She laughed. "Brilliant joke, so not funny," she murmured.

"Are you looking for someone?" Lily asked, breaking away from James, and going to Hermione.

Hermione looked into Lily's eyes. "Yes, I am actually. Minerva McGonagall. She's my aunt. She wasn't expecting me. Honestly I wasn't expecting me." Hermione held out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Lily Evans. The guy in the leather jacket is Sirius Black. The other tosser with the glasses is my boyfriend James Potter. And lastly the wizard that looks like he got clubbed by a beaters bat is Remus Lupin," Lily introduced the group. "Hermione you said?"

Hermione nodded, as the puzzle pieces started to click into place. R for Remus. She got more frustrated letters around the full moon. The wolves. Her R, was Remus fucking Lupin. She was his mate. Fucking Remus. The guy in her memories as Minerva called them was Remus. She was in 1977. _Fuck, I'm going to kill them, when- if I ever get home, _she vowed.

"Remus here is your pen pal," Lily said.

Hermione took a few deep breaths. "Hello."

Remus made it down the stairs the confused facial expression still plastered on his face. "Hello I'm Remus."

"In the flesh," Hermione said, holding out her hand.

He took it and kissed her knuckles. Hermione's eyes got wide as a jolt went through her system. Remus' green eyes met hers, he'd felt it too. "I'll take you to McGonagall," he said, he looked at Lily, James, and Sirius, "I'll join you guys later at The Three Broomsticks."

The other three nodded, and quickly left the castle.

Remus looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione took a few more deep breaths. She slowly felt a panic attack coming on, she was in the seventies. Her fucking soul mate was Remus Lupin, and he knew about it! She studied the younger version of the man she'd lusted after since June. His sandy hair was on the long side, brushing over his eyes. She noticed well defined muscles on his six three frame, hiding beneath the sweater he wore.

"Mia are you okay?"

"What did you call me?"

"Mia, are you okay with that?" He tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him.

She nodded. "I'm fine I think. I don't know. Yeah Mia's fine." _Fuck I'm Mia. Fuck a doxy. Well now I feel like shit._

"How?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was coming up from Hogsmeade, alone thinking about last night, passed through the wards, and voila. Can you take me to Minerva? Please?" Deep breaths were not working. She sighed.

Remus held out his arm for her, and she wanted to cry. It was so their normal and he didn't even know it. She took it, knowing she wouldn't be able to support herself if she didn't calm down. "Let's go find McGonagall."

Hermione started to calm, slightly as they walked the familiar corridors to Minerva's office. Remus knocked on the office door.

"Yes?" Minerva called from inside.

The pair went in. If Hermione didn't believe she was in the seventies by the very much alive Potter's, Minerva McGonagall twenty years younger sure did it for her.

"Ah my dear its nice to see you," she smiled at Hermione. "I wondered when you'd show up."

Hermione smiled, "Aunt how are you?" _Of course Minerva knew what was going on. She'd experimented with time travel in her early twenties, when she worked in the department of mysteries. _Hermione's thoughts were going a mile a minute as she realized she was the niece Minerva was telling her about the other night. _Everyone knew. _She let go of Remus' arm and went to hug Minerva. "How long have you known?" she whispered.

Minerva sighed, "I'll tell you after we dismiss Mr. Lupin."

Remus looked at Hermione, "I thought you were muggle born?"

"She is Mr. Lupin. My late husband was a muggle, Miss Granger's mothers older brother," Minerva said, "Go enjoy Hogsmeade Lupin, I'm sure Mia and I will be down there soon enough."

Remus nodded, and left the office.

Hermione looked at Minerva. "Short story lover's box. I was coming back from Hogsmeade, for my training and felt the wards shift and the next thing I know I'm here. Where is here?"

"October thirty first nineteen seventy seven. I see I've told you about my time turner days. I came across me, as an experiment in my twenties, after you left your first lesson with me. I told myself about you. Hermione, you will be well taken care of. There's an account set up for you." Minerva hugged the now shaking girl in front of her. "What's wrong Mia?"

"Shock. Definitely shock. So you become my aunt. And the past seven years of my life are making sense. You took me under your wing explained time travel to me because you knew." Hermione sat down, her whole body shaking.

Minerva conjoured a tumbler of brandy and thrust it into the girl's hands. "Drink this. Hermione I will get you through this."

Hermione took a sip of the brandy, testing the waters before throwing the two fingers worth back like it was water. Minerva nodded in approval, she was going to love this girl, she already did.

"I have nothing besides what I purchased in Hogsmeade. Which wasn't much," Hermione said.

Minerva smiled. "Hermione I've got you taken care of. Let's get you sorted, and talk to Albus."

"Can I continue my training?"

Minerva laughed, "We'll pick up right where you left off, once your settled. Hermione you said lover's box. You know of Mr. Lupin's affliction?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm his mate apparently."

Minerva sighed. "Well Miss Granger its a pleasure to meet you. We'll have tea every Wednesday evening, and set up a schedule for your training, and apprenticeship."

"Let's get this going, I might need to stop by Pomfrey's I need a calming drought," Hermione said.

Minerva refilled Hermione's glass. "Take that."

Hermione did as she was told, thoroughly enjoying Aunt Minerva.

* * *

**A/N: And she's in the seventies. That was a super long chapter. I couldn't find a split so you get it all at once instead of me giving you two chapters in one day. Hey while you're down here it that review button and tell me what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own it. I keep forgetting that bit. Shite. So she's in 1977. Let's do this! Sorry about Hermione's heavy drinking she's channeling her inner Claire Fraser, and Sassy Harry rubs off on her.**

* * *

October 31st 1977

Hermione paced Minerva's private quarters. She'd snapped the minute she saw a very much alive Albus Dumbledore, going off on the Headmaster for things that hadn't happened yet. His greater good bullshit ruined lives, he'd left a child in an abusive home, left Sirius to rot when he could've saved him. Then Remus wouldn't have been alone. She started to cry again. Remus. It was always Remus. She wiped her eyes, and took a sip of her now watered down brandy. She was going to have her Claire Fraser moment damn it. Only instead of a Sexy Scott, she got her werewolf; because Remus was hers. He'd always been hers.

_Hermione glared at Albus Dumbledore. "You're a right bloody bastard, you know that right?"_

_Albus smiled at her, "Ah Miss Granger nice of you to join us, I've heard so much about you."_

_Hermione looked at Minerva. "I can imagine. I can't believe you. They all trusted you. I trusted you. And you sent us on a bloody wild goose chase. You got him killed. I'll never forgive you, Albus Dumbledore. I won't help you and your bloody greater good on this time line. I did my time."_

_Albus nodded, "Understood Miss Granger. What's the world like without Mr. Riddle?"_

_"Peaceful, no thanks to you," Hermione snarled. _

_Albus waved his hand out, offering her a seat. "You have quite a temper, you've been away from your mate too long. The wolf's mate can suffer the same symptoms as the wolf."_

_Hermione sat down, by the fire. "Well that explains a lot. Why do this to them? To Harry?"_

_Albus sighed, "My dear girl some times a little bit of evil has to be done for the Greater Good."_

_"Fuck your greater good Dumbledore. It costs too much," she grumbled. _

_"Miss Granger do you honestly sit there and say you did not believe in the cause you fought for?" Albus asked. _

_Minerva placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione sighed, "I believed in it. I still do. But I cannot support it, in this time knowing what has to be done, and the bullshit excuses you used so it could happen."_

_Albus nodded, "I understand Miss Granger." He summoned the sorting hat. "Gryffindor I assume."_

_"Only a Gryffindor would've been stupid enough to do what they had to for the Greater Good," Hermione sassed. _

_Minerva laughed, "Albus I believe her and I will get along just fine."_

_"Two head strong women, telling me I'm a bastard lovely," Albus said, placing the hat on Hermione's head._

_"Gryffindor," the hat roared coming to life. _

_"Told you," Hermione said._

Hermione stared into the glass, as she collapsed onto an arm chair. Minerva had been kind enough to let her hide out in her quarters after the meeting with Dumbledore. She couldn't face Remus, or Sirius right now. She drained the last of her brandy, as Minerva came in.

"How are you coping?"

Hermione held up the bottle of brandy. "I'm not. Do you know what Remus and Sirius mean to me? In my time, they're my brother, and my rock. Remus and I have this thing. He's my comfort zone." Hermione looked up at her. "What can I tell him?"

"I don't see why you can't tell him most of it. My theories of time travel have changed a lot since the rules were set. I broke them and told myself everything. So far everything is as it should be. I believe now that if you're connected to the people an event has already happened to you can't change it. You can change little things. But Hermione you can't save Sirius or the Potter's or your mate."

"I want to go down to Hogsmeade make an appearance," Hermione said, standing up.

"Are you ready for that?"

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

Remus watched the door to the Three Broomsticks, like a hawk. Lily looked at him and the door. James and Sirius had tried to lure him into a conversation. The bell chimed, and Hermione walked in.

He studied her openly. She was stunning and so tiny compared to him. Her hair fell in lose honey colored curls, bouncing as she made her way towards them. She smiled at them, fear and hesitance rolled off her in waves.

He held his hand out for her, eyes gold. Everyone at the table watched in fear knowing the wolf was at the surface. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Hello again. Everyone."

Sirius smiled, "Beautiful."

Hermione shot him a dirty look. "No. Hermione or Mia."

A pretty blonde sat down, on Sirius' lap. Hermione didn't recognize her. "Did you just shut down Sirius Black?" The blonde held out her hand, "Marlene McKinnon. I think you and I will get along great."

Hermione shook her hand, running through her memory, Marlene died a week before the Potter's. It had taken six death eaters to take her out; she had killed five of them. She studied Sirius, his expression full of love, and admiration. _No, no, no. _"Hermione Granger. I just transfered."

"McGonagall is Hermione's aunt," James said.

"And you found your way into our little clique. I'm sorry dear run now," Marlene stated, "Especially stay away from this one here. He's incorrigible."

"Marlene you know I only have eyes for you," Sirius said, kissing her cheek. Hermione had lived with her Sirius for years, she knew when he was lying and when he wasn't. Sirius Black was in love with Marlene.

"Bullshit. How was your detention love?" Marlene hissed, trying to get off his lap, his arms around her like a cage.

"I didn't sleep with Ellis, McKinnon," Sirius snarled.

James and Lily shared a look before going to the bar, for more butterbeer. Hermione cleared her throat ending the stand off between Marlene and Sirius.

"Did you think maybe he's telling the truth?" Hermione asked.

Marlene laughed. "You're obviously new. Sirius can't keep it in his pants. Half the girls in this school have been in a broom cupboard with him, more than once."

"Marly he didn't sleep with Ellis. I would have smelled her on him. He hasn't slept with anyone but you in months," Remus said.

Marlene looked at Sirius, "What?!"

Sirius nodded confirming Moony's statement.

Marlene glared at Sirius. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Its only been me?"

"For eight months now love," Sirius replied.

Hermione sighed, looking over at Remus, who was staring at her intently. He winked at her, before leaning close and tucking a hair behind her ear. "I can't believe you're here. How?" he whispered.

"I don't know," Hermione replied, as he put an arm around her. Again something so completely them, that it broke her heart a little more.

"We'll figure it out I promise Mia," he said.

Hermione stood up abruptly. She had to get away before she broke down, again. Her vision blurred before everything went black.

* * *

Her head hurt, her body hurt, she couldn't think. She opened her eyes moaning as light hit her full force.

"There are side effects to time traveling," Minerva said, "You over did it. You've been unconscious for three days."

Hermione groaned. "Three days?"

"Yes child three days. Its November third nineteen seventy seven. Half ten in the morning," Minerva said.

"You're like the time traveling Godmother from hell," Hermione complained.

"Mister Lupin has been in here everyday. He's worried himself sick," Minerva said.

Hermione sighed, "He's blaming himself isn't he?"

Minerva nodded. She went to stand up. "Get some rest. I've got incompetent Marauders to teach."

Hermione smiled. "Yes ma'am."

By lunch Hermione had driven herself and Madame Pomfrey nuts. The healer wouldn't let her walk or do anything too exerting. She had a severe concussion. Which explained the headache.

Remus slipped into the infirmary. He smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

"My everything hurts, its official time travel sucks," she said.

"The box brought you here," he said, sitting at the edge of her bed. "You shouldn't be here."

"No but I am, so I might as well make the most of it." She sighed, "I can't believe its you." She ran her fingers through his hair, missing the grey at his temples.

"What am I like?"

Hermione smiled. "You're one of the greatest men I know. You and Sirius both. I can come to you for anything, and I thought you could come to me." She frowned.

Remus brought her hand up to his lips. "Don't hold me against me. Don't hold Moony against me."

Hermione sat up a little more, she rested her hand on his cheek. "I never have and I never will."

Remus met her eyes, love, unconditional love, stared back at him. He didn't deserve it or her. He was a monster. He stood up breaking away from her. He cleared his throat. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I'll see you around."

Hermione watched him flee, shaking her head. _Some things never change. How many more times can we walk away from each other?_

* * *

November 4th 1998

Harry paced Minerva's office. He was still trying to absorb the information that Remus and Sirius had thrown at him.

"Harry I know this is a shock"-

"Do you love her?" Harry asked.

"More than anything. She's saved my life more than once. She saved me from myself. Harry I can't even explain to you what Mia means to me," Remus said.

Sirius sighed. "Harry you can't tell anyone where she is."

Harry nodded. "Was she friends with my mum?"

"Yes, her, Lily and Marlene were thicker than thieves," Remus said.

"Marlene McKinnon?" Harry asked.

"My wife," Sirius said.

"Your what?!"

Remus laughed, "I'm not the only one who has explaining to do apparently."

Harry turned on Remus. "You knew about this?"

"Yes."

* * *

November 8th 1977

Eight days. She had been in the seventies for eight days. Remus hadn't said anything to her since she was in the infirmery, and the full moon was a week away. She'd transformed once into her animagus form, a honey brown wolf, with nightly training with Minerva, because Remus was ignoring her existence. She needed to destress some how.

She looked over at Lily and Marlene, both witches had glued themselves to her, something Hermione would be ever grateful for. "What were you saying Lily?" Hermione asked.

"I said go talk to him. Marlene suggested go snog Sirius and make him jealous," Lily stated.

Hermione laughed, when she heard Remus' growl from across the common room. She smiled at Marlene. "How's that going with Sirius?"

Marlene blushed. "Interesting, very interesting. He's proving he can be a one woman man. I have faith in him, oddly enough."

Hermione sighed, and looked over at Remus, Sirius, and James. She had enough time in the infirmary to accept what cards she has been dealt. Lily and Marlene visiting her as often as possible also helped ferment that she wasn't in Kansas anymore. "I can't do this anymore," she said standing up, "Wish me luck."

"Luck," the other two girls said.

Hermione steeled herself for the rejection that was bound to come, as she marched over to Remus, her skirt dancing around her knees. Determination in her eyes.

"What can we help you with Kitten?" Sirius asked.

She grabbed Remus by his tie, pulling him up so that he was standing. "You are a git. I'm here, there's nothing we can do about it, so damn it all to hell I'm making the most of it." She stood on her toes, grabbing two handfuls of his hair as she pulled his mouth to hers. She kissed him, gently at first testing the waters, before nibbling on his bottom lip forcing him to respond.

Instinct took over. Remus growled, his mouth moving against hers. He broke away first, resting his forehead against hers. His racing heart beat in tune with hers. "Mine," he breathed, before kissing her again.

Lily looked at Marlene. "Gotta love a girl with guts."

Marlene laughed. "She fits in with us well."

Lily looked over at her friend. "Its like she was always here."

Hermione rested her head against Remus' chest, for the first time in a week, she didn't miss home.

* * *

Hermione sat cuddled up against Remus' side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. They were the only two left in the common room.

"What's it like?" he whispered.

"Our lives?" she asked, hushed.

He nodded, kissing her forehead.

Hermione sighed, "You don't even know what you mean to me, Remus. You've been my safe haven for so long." She looked up at him, brushing the ends of his hair with her finger tips. "You will be my teacher, and I had the worst crush on you. Oh my god." She laughed at herself. "It was terrible. I hung on your every word like a love sick puppy."

Remus laughed. "That's hilarious."

"When I found out Remus." She stopped. "I am a horrible person."

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"There was an essay. I charted the moon cycles and figured it out." She got quiet, for an immeasurable amount of time. She wiped her eyes. "I kept your secret. You've been publicly outed. Its no longer a secret. You do great things for werewolves, and giants and other magical creatures within the Ministry. You fight for others, like you were fought for."

"And you're at my side?"

"Naturally. We talk about it, debate it, the legislation. You're trying to save the world Remus." She stared at the flames.

"Are you able to tell me all of this?"

"That's complicated. I can't change what happens. Minerva has proved that I can't change what happens to the people I'm connected to. You, Sirius, James, Lily, Marlene. What's happened to you in my time is still going to happen to you. I can't change that." She kissed his chest. "All I can do is enjoy what we have until I leave."

Remus kissed her. "So we're living on borrowed time?"

"Yes. Extremely borrowed. I could be gone tomorrow."

Remus sighed. "Is this a bad idea? Starting this?"

She elbowed him. "Why can't we have what we want? We've suffered enough."

He kissed her again, eyes gold when he pulled away from her. She smiled at Moony, "Hi you."

A soft whine escaped Remus' mouth. Hermione snuggled closer to him, vowing to care for the man and the wolf while she was here.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own it. Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites. Sorry it's up later than usual. I had to have a beer with my father in law, and talk to my uncle and celebrate my awesome husband. This was not my original 11. I scrapped it for another time. Because well super smut.**

* * *

June 1998

Hermione shouldered the picnic hamper she'd drug with her to the Ministry. Kingsley wanted her to testify against Greyback for the murder of her parents and her assualt at Malfoy Manor. She'd given him an 'I'll think about it.'

She knocked on Remus' office door. He looked up at her, annoyed expression fixed, until he realized it was her. She held up the hamper as a peace offering. "I brought you lunch."

Remus smiled, "Sorry about that Kingsley has been in here fifty times today to see how I'm settling in."

"Are we sure he isn't a Slytherin? He's already offered me a job twice today alone," she joked.

"Doing what?"

"Working with you on werewolf rights, he seems to think we'd be a dynamic duo," she stated, setting the hamper down on a chair. She started pulling out containers, and setting them out on the edge of his desk.

"What did you tell him?"

"Same thing I told him about Greyback's trial. I'll think about it," she said.

"Hermione I'll go with you if you want me too," he offered.

"Remus those are two if the worst nights of my life. I don't know if I'm ready to relive them. I don't want to relive them. I already can't handle the nightmares." She looked through the law books on his shelves.

Remus shuddered, her screams wracked him and Moony. He was so in tune with her he could hear them through the silencing charms she put up. He'd spent more than a dozen nights holding her until she calmed down since her and Harry had returned home. He held out his hand for her. She crossed the room and took it. "If you want to testify Mione I'll be there for you, Sirius and I both will be," he vowed.

She nodded once, "Let's eat. Why does Kingsley want us to team up together?"

_Because he knows you're my mate and the pair of us could define new werewolf legislation for mates. We could get married, if you knew. _Remus bit his tounge, before taking a deep breath. "Because you're compassionate and I have first hand experience."

She handed him a couple of containers. "I don't know what I want to do. I've thought of teaching, but I don't know."

He smiled at her. "Teaching is a noble endeavor." He opened the containers she handed him; smiling when noticed she'd packed fish and chips.

"Couldn't resist," she said.

Remus laughed. "You brought me pub food?"

"Yes because I know your weaknesses Remus Lupin." She winked at him, as she opened up the final container.

He peaked inside, loving his witch even more. Chocolate cake. "You're mean Hermione."

"Its devil's food cake from that muggle bakery you love. I've felt like little red riding hood gathering this up for you this morning." She took a bite out of her sandwich.

Remus' thoughts were less than pure at the thought of her in a naughty little red costume. He cleared his throat, as Moony growled in pleasure. _Better than naughty school girl. _The ever present wolf started pacing in the back of his mind, _now I want her now. I can't wait any longer. _

_We can and we will, _Remus argued as him and Hermione ate in silence for a few moments. He cleared his throat after a drink of tea. "How's Fred doing?"

"No better no worse. I went in and talked to him this morning. He's a sleeping shell of the man I loved," she sighed. "I just can't believe that's him. I mean I know its him, but he was so full of light, and life. Now there's nothing. I can't help but wonder if he's being kept alive for nothing."

Remus looked up at her green eyes meeting brown. "How long have you two been over?"

"A year give or take. I don't know I don't remember, we just shifted from lovers-" Moony snarled "-to friends and never looked back." She laughed. "Remus I'm not a little girl. I can handle myself."

Remus nodded once._ I'm not upset because she's young. I'm upset because she's not mine. Brotherly feelings, _he reminded himself. He sighed, "Hermione war is hard. It changes people for the better or the worse."

Hermione stood up. "It's funny, after we broke up Fred used to joke that he'd have to fight Sirius to walk me down the aisle. Though he didn't think the best man could walk the bride down the aisle."

Remus tensed, Fred had picked up on his feelings for Hermione. "I believe he might still have to fight Sirius. Hermione he has a chance of pulling through."

"The longer he's in a coma the less his chances are of pulling out. He's been in one for a month. I just worry Remus." She went back to his books.

Remus studied her openly, while her back was to him. He started to reach for the cake, swiping his finger in the chocolate frosting. Just as he was bringing it to his mouth...

"Don't even think about it," she stated, turning and facing him. She took the three steps to him, grabbing the cake, just as he ran the frosting down her cheek.

Hermione glared at him, before grabbing a handful of the cake and shoving it in his face.

"You little wench," he grumbled, wiping some of the cake off of his face.

"You started it Moony," she said.

"You ruined a perfect chocolate cake," he complained.

"Says Mr. I ran my finger through the frosting Lupin," she said, getting closer to the werewolf.

His eyes when gold. "I have an addiction," he muttered, "You don't have chocolate right under my nose and expect me to leave it alone."

"Yes I do Remus Lupin! I expect you to control yourself," she hissed, noticing she was now flush with him. She noticed the wicked glint in his eyes that signaled Moony was feistier than usual. Hermione tried to step back for self preservation, hoping the lycanthrope couldn't smell her starting to be obvious arousal.

Remus caged her in his arms, holding her still. He could smell her, and he would've been lying if he said he didn't want her right now on his desk. He could think of very creative uses for the chocolate frosting. All of them began and ended with her on his desk moaning then screaming his name, as he coated every inch of her with the chocolate confection. He'd take his time licking it off of her, slowly teasing her until she was damning him to hell. He'd done it before, chocolate covered Hermione had been his favorite birthday present, and he wanted her again. Now. He knew she wanted him, he could smell her, feel her heart quicken, and the faint pants, while she was trying to even out her breathing.

Remus stepped back letting her go. She wiped the frosting off of her face with a napkin. She blushed as she met his eyes, "I'm going to go now."

She all but ran out of his office, leaving the remnants of their lunch behind.

* * *

November 12th 1977

Three days, she had three days to master the transformation into her wolf, before the full moon. She was going to give Moony a girlfriend if it killed her. Hermione banged her head into the wall, as she watched Sirius transform for the fiftieth time effortlessly in front of her.

"I can't do this, I won't be ready for the moon, I need to be there with him. He'll be in less pain," she grumbled.

Sirius changed back from Padfoot. "Kitten you'll get it. Just relax. Keep your eyes on the prize."

Hermione looked at him. "Remus doesn't know I'm doing this does he?"

Sirius shook his head. "James knows. Marlene and Lils know. Moony doesn't because we all know he'd kick your ass for putting yourself in danger."

"Moony won't hurt me. I came face to face with Moony at fourteen. He didn't hurt me Sirius. He protected me. I trust Moony, now if only my idiot boyfriend could see that, " she said, grinning like a nutter at the last bit. Remus was her boyfriend.

"He doesn't want you hurt Mia," Sirius snapped.

"Sirius he could've killed me at any point that night and didn't. I trust Moony as much as I trust Padfoot or Prongs. I trust Moony as much as I trust Remus. I've trusted the both of them with my life more than once, " she snapped.

Sirius exhaled. "Have you told Remus that?"

She shook her head. "He wouldn't teach if he knew he lost control once. I need him to be there for me."

Sirius sighed. "Try again. Think of Remus and Moony channel that into your transformation. That love into what you do."

She took a few meditative breaths before focusing on her wolf form, channeling every thought and feeling about Remus as energy to help her transform. Slowly but surely her senses heightened, as she made the transformation.

Sirius walked over to the honey brown wolf, scratching her ears and kissing her head. "You did it Mia. You did it."

Hermione paced around the room stretching out her muscles, amazing herself by the sheer power her animagus form had. She did a few laps around the room running, and jumping, before changing back.

She ran over to Sirius, hugging him tightly. "I did it!"

He picked her up, spinning her around. "Good job Kitten. Now do it again."

She stepped bback, and focused on her wolf. It was easier this time to go from Human to Wolf. She completed it ten more times before deeming herself ready for the full moon. She straightened out her clothes, and pulled her hair back.

"Mia how do you know Moony's going to accept her into the pack?"

Hermione looked at Sirius, her hand on the door handle. "I don't." She turned and left.

Sirius stood there for a few moments. "Remus needs to get a handle on his witch."

* * *

Hermione snuck down to the room of requirement. She opened the door only she could open. Remus grabbed her and pulled her inside. He buried his head in her curls. "I missed you, how's Sirius' tutoring coming?"

Hermione kissed his neck. "Can we not talk about Sirius? I'm tired."

Remus moaned. "Don't tease me love."

"Wasn't planning on it," she whispered, running her hands up his arms. She kissed him gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Calm," he replied, humming as she continued to massage his arms and shoulders. "Baby that feels good."

"Go lay down," she said, pointing to the huge king sized bed that magically appeared in the middle of the room.

"I thought we were supposed to have a date," he said, going to the bed.

"You're tired, and sore. I'm not going to put you through a date," she said, pulling up his shirt.

"If I didn't know any better Miss Granger I'd assume you're trying to seduce me," he said, laying on the bed.

"Maybe I am," she stated, climbing on the bed beside him. She started to slowly kneed his back.

"Don't tease Mia," he murmured.

"I'm not. I know you have pent up energy that needs to be spent. Or you'll hurt Pads and Prongs," she said, leaning over and biting his ear.

He looked up at her. "No. I want you Hermione, but not like this."

She nodded oonce, before continuing to rub his back.

"You're mad at me," he said.

"I'm annoyed with you. There's a difference. I can handle Moony, Remus. I'm not scared of him. Or you," she said.

Remus sat up and pulled her into his lap, holding her close. "I know that Hermione. I want you. We both do, but the one thing we can agree on is you have every right to have flowers and candles and romance."

"Remus I'm not inexperienced. I think I can handle Moony," she said.

"You might be able too Mia but I can't. I don't trust him with you," Remus said.

She pinched his arm. "But Remus I trust him. I trust the both of you."

Remus looked up at her. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Get bitten by a werewolf," she sassed, kissing his cheek.

Remus rolled his eyes as she continued to rub his back. "You're amazing."

"So I've been told. Often, by you." She stopped and relaxed beside him. "I wish you'd trust him."

"Hermione I don't want to talk about this. Its a flat out no," he stated pulling her closer to him. He took a few deep breaths, nose buried in her hair. "Just stay close to me."

"Always," she vowed kissing him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: More favorites and follows. I don't own it.**

* * *

November 15th 1998

Remus paced his study, and looked over at the chair Hermione normally occupied. He missed her. This was worse than when she went into hiding with Harry. Occasionally they would get signs that the trio was alive. Now he had no way to contact her, and the ache inside of his chest was almost debilitatingly painful. He rubbed his heart. Knowing this was the night Hermione had joined them in the shack. Only he knew his younger self didn't know that yet. He wondered how many times she became Hermione and just sat with Moony. She probably ran her fingers through his fur, murmured things that would calm them, while he slept.

Sirius walked into the study. "Stop. She'll be home soon enough."

"She'll probably throw a shoe at my face," Remus grumbled, sitting in her chair.

"You deserve it. Remus why can't you see she loved you before she left?" Sirius asked.

"Because even though she swore she would come back to me, I can't help but worry. Will she remember this or think its a dream?" Remus closed his eyes for a moment.

"She's not Dorothy. This isn't Kansas. You'll get her back," Sirius swore.

Remus opened his eyes at Sirius' muggle reference. Noting that the animagus was dressed up. "Where are you going?"

"On a date. I can't watch you mope anymore. I can't mope anymore," Sirius said, pulling the chain that held Marlene's engagement ring and wedding band out. "I miss her. I hated you for a long time after she died. Knowing you'd get Hermione back; and I couldn't have Marlene. Those three women came in and rocked our world. Now that us and Mia are the only ones left...I can't forget Marly, but I don't want to be alone anymore either."

Remus sighed, "I think she'd want you to be happy Sirius."

"I think so too."

"Who's the lucky woman?" Remus asked.

"I met her at the apothecary. She's a potions mistress. Which is just stupid ridiculous. I met her picking up your wolfsbane. I miss Hermione," Sirius stated.

"Oh Camillia? She's great. Muggle born. Ten years our junior if I remember correctly," Remus said, "Bit young for you Pads?"

"Says Mr. My Mate is Twenty Years My Junior," Sirius grumbled.

"I like Camillia. Nice girl. Competent. Brash. I think she was a Ravenclaw," Remus said.

"Girl? Thanks for making me feel dirty Remus." Sirius checked his pocket watch. "I need to get going, and you need to rest."

"Moony knew it was Hermione. What happened that night?" Remus asked.

"You severely injured me that night. Hermione changed back and talked Moony down, and healed me. I was trying to protect her. Prongs and I were worried you would hurt another wolf. Female or not. We tore into her for changing back in that room with no protection. She fought back. You needed to get a handle on your witch. She knew Moony wouldn't hurt her. Because he didn't when she was a child," Sirius said, "Mia has saved my life more than once."

"I'm sorry Padfoot for that night," Remus said.

"I should've listened to Hermione. I just didn't want you to hurt her or worse then blame yourself. She was right," Sirius said.

Remus nodded. "She always is."

"Best we remember that when she comes home." Sirius turned to leave. "Get some rest. You look like shit."

Remus chuckled as the animagus left. He pulled the book that Hermione was reading last time she was in his study to his lap. He lost himself in the pages, hoping to ease the pain.

* * *

November 15th 1977

James looked over at Peter. Remus was in the hospital wing waiting to be taken down to the shack. "You coming down with us mate?"

Peter shook his head. "I have to meet with Andrews. Muggle studies."

Sirius nodded in understanding, before glaring over at Hermione. She sat with Lily and Marlene. The picture of innocence, and quite frankly it pissed him off. He thought she was being stupid. They couldn't even begin to guess what Moony would do with another wolf introduced to the pack. There were too many moving variables, and Moony's behavior was the most explosive. He didn't know if Prongs and him could protect her. Sirius was supposed to be the reckless one, not the female Moony. She was too smart to be this stupid.

Hermione looked up at him, her glare meeting his. They held eye contact for a minute, before she returned to her conversation with the other two girls.

"Sirius is pissed at you," Marlene commented.

"I know," Hermione sighed.

"Is it because you're going down there?" Lily asked.

Hermione nodded. "I can't let Remus suffer, and you can damn well bet I never will again."

"How long have you been in love with him?" Marlene questioned.

Hermione sighed, "So long it physically hurts."

Lily searched for James. She smiled. "Funny thing love."

Marlene reached for Hermione's hand, squeezing it. "Just be safe."

"I'm always safe around Remus," Hermione replied.

Marlene watched Hermione carefully. The other witch was confident in her werewolf. "Are you sure you're his mate?"

"Have you noticed him this past week? He's the calmest he's been in the six years we've known him he hasn't swung at anyone, or bit anyone's head off since Mia got here. She's his mate. The wolf is calm because she's near by," Lily said, "Is he like this in your time?"

"Yes and no. The last few months have been rough, and I'm starting to undeestand why." Hermione sat in silence for a moment her mind elsewhere.

_"Damn it," Sirius came up from the basement, bleeding. "Mione I need you!"_

_Hermione ran down stairs after Sirius called for her three more times, light blue baby doll nightgown swishing about her thighs. "Oh my god what happened?"_

_Moony let out a long howl from the basement, as he crashed against the wall. _

_"That happened," Sirius said, as Hermione yanked off his shirt, studying the huge diagonal gashes from Moony's paw. _

_"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked, as she started to heal Sirius up. _

_"He's got no control over Moony. The wolf is worried about something. Hermione I want you to go down there, and talk to Remus." Sirius pulled on another shirt. _

_"Are you kidding me?"_

_"You calmed him down that night. Maybe you can do it again," Sirius said, "Please, for Remus. I know how you feel about him Hermione. Please."_

_Hermione sighed. She knew that night was a few days before Bill's wedding. Moony had a similar instance and Hermione had calmed the Wolf down. "Okay. My feelings don't go further than you Sirius Black or a pissed off werewolf will be the least of your problems."_

_"Got you Kitten," he said, transforming back to Padfoot. He went down the stairs Hermione following close behind. _

_She cleared her throat, Moony's head shot up making eye contact with her. "Hey Moony," she whispered, walking over to his cell as the wolf settled down as close as he could to her. "See I'm fine you don't need to worry about me. Moony, I love you. Now settle down. You're fine. I'm coming in. I'll take care of you. So you don't hurt anymore. You trust me."_

_She stuck her hand in the cell, and rubbed his ears. "Now back down and let me in."_

_Moony stood and went to the far corner of his cell. Hermione unlocked the lock and went in. She held up her hands, wand in hand as she slowly walked to him. She knelt beside the wolf, healing him and whispering to him until he fell asleep. _

_She took one look at Sirius before going back upstairs. This had became their routine, until Remus decided he was better off in the forbidden forest that night in August. _

James came over, and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "We're going to head down now. Are you sure about this Hermione?"

She nodded, standing up. "Let's go."

Sirius argued with her all the way to the Whomping Willow. Hermione hit her limit halfway through the tunnel. She pushed Sirius up against the wall. "I'll only say this once now read my lips Sirius Black I will not. I repeat will not let him or Moony suffer. You and I cannot go into that shack pissed off at each other, he will pick up on it and it could very well get the three of us hurt. So fucking drop it. It will be fine. I can handle this. Have faith in me. Have faith in Remus. So drop it."

She took a few deep breaths before transforming. Sirius and James continued up the tunnel, Hermione at their heels. She'd occasionally bite at the pair, making them jump. She followed them up to the room Sirius would drag Ron and Scabbers to in roughly sixteen years. Remus was sitting in a chair waiting, looking towards the castle.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Look what we found," he greeted pointing to Hermione.

She ran up to Remus, putting her paws on his chest. She licked him, nuzzling up to him.

"Where did you-"

"In the tunnel. We think she wandered in here and got lost. She's a temperamental thing," Sirius said, in turn Hermione growled at him.

"No she just doesn't like you Pads," James joked.

Hermione pawed around and sat at Remus' feet. Sirius glared at her, she lifted her head and nipped at his calf. Remus bent down and scratched her ears, Hermione all but purred at the contact. She licked his arm, loving the attention.

"You're relaxed Remus; did you and Mia?" Sirius made a lewd gesture with his hips. He looked down at Hermione daring her to do something to him.

Hermione sat up and watched Sirius, eyes cold. Remus shook his head. "No she offered and I told her no. I didn't want to have her like this. Not while I'm edgy," he said.

Hermione put her head on his lap, whining softly. He looked down at her, "I think I love her."

Hermione yipped happily, licking Remus. Sirius laughed, "I think Mia might have some competition with Cocoa her." He stretched out to pet Hermione, she nipped at his hand drawing blood this time.

Remus loomed down at Hermione. "Cocoa hmmm. I think she'd like you. My wolf is relaxed." He bent down nuzzling her neck, before looking at Sirius and James. "It's about time."

She watched James and Sirius shift into Prongs and Padfoot in awe. She looked over at Remus when he screamed out, he doubled over in pain. She pressed herself closer to him as he transformed.

Padfoot got in between her and Moony as the other wolf studied her. Padfoot snapped at Moony laying claim to her. Laying claim to the wolf's mate. Hermione tensed as Moony clawed at Padfoot trying to get to her. One large paw swiped at Padfoot sending him into the far wall. Prongs went over to Padfoot.

Hermione changed back. Sirius needed her. Moony cocked his head studying her. She held her hands up. "Hey Moony its me. Mia. Your mate." She held out one hand, close to his muzzle. He licked her hand. "I love you, Moony. I love Remus too. Take it easy on him okay?"

She looked over at Padfoot and Prongs. She noticed Sirius was breathing. _Good, now to deal with a jealous werewolf. _She kissed Moony's nose. "Let me go take care of Padfoot okay? He's hurt. Please Moony?" she begged, "Then I'll change back to your little wolf."

Moony gave a curt nod. She kissed his temple, before heading to Sirius. Prongs stood and went to Moony. "James no. Move let him see me," Hermione said.

Prongs stepped back some, so Moony could watch her. Amber eyes followed her every movement closely, as she healed Padfoot.

The big black dog growled at her. She poked his bruised ribs. "I know. I know. This isn't the first time I've had to talk Moony down. Just relax you stupid mutt," she grumbled, knowing Sirius would tear her a new one. She looked over at Moony and Prongs. James was going to tear into her too.

Hermione continued to heal Padfoot until he was able to stand up. "Get some rest. Kick my ass later." She walked slowly over to Moony. "I'm going to change back now. Just behave."

Moony nodded once watching her intently. Hermione shifted back to her wolf. She curled up at his side. Moony instinctively curled tighter around her, claiming her as his.

* * *

Remus stretched out, he wasn't as sore as he normally was; or as exhausted. He looked at the little brown wolf curled up at his side. Moony had taken a liking to her and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked, limping over to him and depositing his clothes.

"Great actually," Remus replied.

Sirius nudged the wolf with his toe, she looked up and growled at him. "It wouldn't surprise me if Mia was down here in the next few minutes to see how you're feeling and bring you your potions."

Remus watched the little wolf stand up. She licked him once and left. Remus proceeded to get ddressed. "What happened last night? You're limping."

"Prongs and I dog versus stag. Dog lost." Sirius shrugged wincing slightly.

Remus nodded, "And Moony?"

"Stayed curled up around that little wolf all night. Growling if Prongs and I looked at her."

The two looked at the door as a sharp knock signaled someone new. Hermione peaked her head in. "Rough night?"

Remus shook his head, as Sirius nodded. She smiled, and came into the room. Remus pulled her to him, "I missed you." He kissed the top of her head.

She pulled a few vials out of her cloth bag. "Take these." She handed them to Remus. "You'll feel better."

Remus did as he was told. "Did you pass a little brown wolf on your way up?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. Friendly little thing. I made sure she got out safely."

Remus kissed her. "I feel great."

She looked at him. "I still think you need to be looked at. Just in case. And you still need to rest."

He nodded. "I'll head to the infirmary." He held out his hand for her.

Hermione took it, leaning into Remus. The walk back to Hogwarts was silent. Sirius occasionally shooting Hermione a dirty look. They said good bye to Remus at the hospital wing. Sirius grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into an empty class room. He put up a silencing charm.

"What in the fuck were you thinking?! He could've killed you last night?" Sirius yelled, straining his bruises ribs. It was harder to heal an animal than a human.

"I knew he wouldn't. I've been in his cell with him at home. I trust Moony. You brought me down to the basement more than once at home. He worries about me. Moony needs to see I'm okay," Hermione said, "He worries."

Sirius sighed. "I'm...um...sorry I didn't trust you." The last bit came out as one word.

Hermione smiled. "Go tell Marly you're okay. I'm going to take a walk."

Sirius nodded, before leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry this is late. My damn word processing app won't let me into my original chapter thirteen. (F&amp;%$) I hate technology. This was not the orginal chapter. I just went with it.**

* * *

Hermione tightened her coat around her looking up at the sky. It was going to rain soon. She could smell it, she could feel it. The rain made her scars ache. She rubbed at the 'Mudblood' carved into her arm subconsciously. She smiled to herself, the constant need for someone to be near her gone.

_That's because you've found your mate, _something inside her said. _You always knew something was missing how do you feel now?_

"Whole," she whispered.

_You've known since you met him, you knew he was yours. _

Hermione sighed as she reached for her locket. Relaxing as the brought the cool metal to her lips. "I love you," she whispered.

The locket opened. She pulled a small letter out. Unfolding it she smiled at Remus' familiar penmanship.

_Mia,_

_I'm sure by now you've figured it out. My dear sweet Hermione, as you've came to realize you're my Mia. I know you're confused and hurt. I never told you, because I wanted to preserve what you would become to me. Which was selfish. I separated Mione from Mia. Again selfish. I didn't want to see you become the woman I loved. Which again was selfish. Obviously I'm a very selfish creature. _

_I saw it happen before my eyes. You became Mia that night in the library at Grimmuald after we found you when your parents were murdered. You opened your mouth and Mia came out. The woman I so vividly remember every time I close my eyes, was right in front of me. _

_I love you Hermione, everything that you were, everything that you are, and everything you ever will be. I love you. _

_I cannot begin to tell you how much I've missed you. _

_Thank you Hermione for everything you've done for me, you saved me from myself, and I'll never be able to repay you. Your selflessness has always amazed me, first with Harry then when it comes to me. All you do is give and ask for nothing in return besides love. _

_The things you've done for me are immeasurable. I can not wait until you're home again. I've missed you so. I love you Hermione, even though I never told you as often as I should have. Hopefully I'll have the next twenty years to make it up to you, because now that I know what life is like without you I never want to let you go again. _

_When I heard you that day on the train I thought some part of you remembered me, and our time together. We are so engrained onto each others souls. I could live a thousand life times and know that you're mine, and I'm yours. _

_Enjoy your notes in the morning. Your hearts and flowers and poetry. Our long conversations. You are the only woman in the world for me. I'll love you back. I promise you there's more in the future. _

_I love you. _

_Always Yours,_

_Remus_

Hermione wiped her eyes, and tucked the letter back in to her locket. She missed her Remus, with his silver temples and shy smiles. She loved this Remus just as hard. Because it was hard, the type of love that wrenched your heart out of your chest and forced it back in when you least expected it. She missed the man she knew and loved, she loved the young man that wrote her notes and held her hand. She loved them both equally, for they were the same.

Remus sat in his bed at the hospital wing. It had became his spot, close to the door so once he was released he had the chance to run (limp) from the infirmary. He watched the door, expecting James, Sirius, or Hermione. He missed her. Moony missed her.

The door opened, just wide enough for someone to slide in. Hermione peaked her head around the edge, she smiled at him waving. Both man and wolf relaxed. He smiled back at her, noting the fact that she was almost running to him. Hermione through her arms around him, squeezing him tighly, "Are you being released?"

"She said by lunch," he replied.

"Hmm," she hummed, kissing him gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a whole new person. I don't ache, as much. I'm still sore, but its a dull ache instead of debilitating." He buried his head into her hair. He pressed his lips to her neck. "You smell good."

She shivered. "That feels good."

Remus pulled back fully in control. "Can you take my notes for me?"

Hermione nodded. "Anything you need."

"Thanks Mia," he said.

"You flipped a switch there," she murmured.

"Control. Lots of control," Remus said, "I want you Mia."

"I want you too," she whispered.

"Soon," he promised, kissing her.

She rested her head against his chest. "Okay," she murmured, breathing him in, earth, rain, books, leather and something purely Remus she couldn't place.

Remus just held onto her, "You have class."

"Which sounds like the least appealing thing ever," she said.

Madame Pomfrey came out from her office, and straight to Remus. "Mister Lupin you don't normally have visitors. Miss Granger how are you feeling?"

"Brilliant. I just wanted to check on Remus," Hermione replied, pulling away from Remus.

"I can see that. How are you adjusting?" Pomfrey asked smiling. She was happy to see someone want Remus, and not be bothered by his condition.

Hermione cleared her throat, she kissed Remus' cheek. "I'll see you soon."

He nodded once, as she said goodbye to Madame Pomfrey and left the infirmary. Poppy Pomfrey smiled, "She's a special girl Remus Lupin. Don't break her heart. From what Minerva told me, its been broken enough."

All Remus ccould do was nod.

Hermione knocked on the door to Minerva's private quarters. The two women had tea together every couple of days. Mainly when Hermione needed to talk to someone who knew what would happen. Minerva opened her door.

"I've been expecting you," the older witch said.

Hermione slipped in the door. "I can't do this!"

Minerva grabbed the brandy from her cabinet. "Do what my dear?"

"Be here and fall in love with him, again because the first time wasn't enough, and know what's going to happen to him, them," Hermione said, shaking softly.

Minerva sat the bottle down and hugged the girl. "You love him?"

Hermione pulled away from her mentor and grabbed the bottle of brandy, she took a swig. "Yes I do. He's so...Remus. He's brilliant, and kind. Sturdy and strong. He gives kindness even though very few have given him the same. I love him. More than what can be imagined."

Minerva smiled. "Then embrace what you've been given Hermione. Not everyone gets to know their soul mate."

"But I didn't know he was mine! I was perfectly fine comforting Moony and having the hots for my former Professor, a man I admire greatly. A man I've always had a strong emotional attachment too. The one man on this planet that sees me and is fine with what he sees." Hermione blinked letting the hot tears fall. "I just want to go home."

"Hermione you can't leave until the box is ready for you too," Minerva said holding the girl.

* * *

December 1995 Christmas Eve

Hermione curled up in the library, amazed that Grimmuald Place actually looked like a home. She watched the flames in the fireplace, content. She never thought she would feel like this, especially here. Fred was upstairs sleeping. George had given them the room for the night opting to sleep in Ginny's. The couple had gone all the way that evening after a year of dating. She looked at the Grandfather Clock, nearly midnight.

Remus went to the llibrary, hoping to find Hermione to talk her out of the event he knew was supposed to happen tonight. He opened the door, the smell of sex, Fred Weasley, Hermione, and a metallic smell he knew to be blood hit him hard. She'd been in the library long enough for the smell of her activities to sink up the whole library. His nose wrinkled, as Moony growled.

_'She's ours,' _Moony growled.

Remus rolled his eyes, as he made his way to the fireplace. Hermione looked up at him as she felt his presence. "Happy Christmas Remus," she said, as the clock struck midnight.

"Happy Christmas Mione," he replied sitting down. They sat in silence for a while before he cleared his throat. "So you and Fred huh?"

Hermione nodded, "Since the Yule Ball."

"How is Ronald adjusting to that?"

"It was rough at first, but he's getting over it," Hermione replied.

"A year is a long time. If I remember correctly that's when things start to get more intense," Remus said, knowing full well his seven months with Mia were intense from the get go.

"Remus are you getting ready to give me a speach about physical intimacy?" Hermione asked, blushing.

The older wizard nodded. "Hermione there are things older men come to expect in a relationship after a certain amount of time."

Hermione stood up, as Sirius opened the door. "Remus, Fred and I have discussed sex and I believe we both have came to a mutual agreement. Thank you for your concern. Excuse me, Professor I'm going to bed," she snapped, heading out of the library. She bid Sirius good night and stomped back upstairs to Fred.

Sirius laughed, "She's the only witch I know that her 'excuse me's' double as 'fuck off/you'. Was she always such a handful?"

Remus nodded. "I was getting ready to talk her out of sleeping with him. I deserve it."

Sirius took two deep breaths. "Smells like you were too late."

Remus flipped him off. "Sod off Sirius."

"Temperamental Moony," Sirius teased.

"Padfoot," Remus growled.

Sirius held up his hands in surrender. "You look like you need a drink."

"Please," Remus groaned.

* * *

Hermione slipped into Fred's room. She smiled at his sleeping form, before climbing into bed with him. "I love you," she whispered, kissing her boyfriend's forehead.

She relaxed into his warmth, her mind elsewhere. She closed her eyes willing sugar plums to invade her dreams. She still believed in the magic of Christmas. Saint Nicholas had to be magical. Her eyes flew open the minute Remus popped into her mind, again. She had to get over her crush on the older man.

Hermione tried to relax again, against Fred. His arm snaked around her and it didn't feel right. She sighed and closed her eyes, begging for sleep, that would only come in short bursts.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own it. I've got nothing sassy to say. Thank you for your continued support, it means the world to me! Oh song-spiration Ride the Chase Rice version. Sexy times ahead! &amp;&amp;heart**

* * *

November 1977

Hermione relaxed in the sitting area of her private room. Minerva's insistence that she be separated from the other students, for her own safety and sanity. Lily visited often, Marlene too. The three girls had became fast friends; she was closer to them than she ever had been any other girl(s).

Hermione pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin there, staring at the flames. She couldn't focus. She didn't want to do this anymore. She wanted to go home.

A sharp knock sounded at the door.

"Open," she called.

Remus came in. "Lily said you were hiding out up here."

"Remus I want to go home," she whispered knowing he could hear her.

He crossed her room in three strides. He sat beside her, gathering her tiny frame in his arms, settling her on his lap. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

She looked up at him, kissing his stubbly cheek. "You didn't do anything, you wonderful man. I adore you."

"What's wrong Mia?" He kissed the top of her head.

"I miss my inside jokes with Sirius. I miss Harry. I miss home. Mostly I miss you Remus," she whispered, as tears started to fall again.

He held onto her while she cried again. He murmured into her hair, telling her every kind thing she needed to hear. She cried herself out, and looked up at him.

"Sorry," she apologized, kissing him gently.

Remus sighed. "I'm here for you Hermione. Always."

She shifted to face him, straddling him. "Stay with me tonight?" she kissed his neck.

He nodded, trying not to let the moan building eescape, as she continued to kiss her way up to his ear. She bit his ear lobe, he moaned. Remus tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her to face him again. He kissed her, his tounge invading her mouth, she massaged his tounge with hers. Something clicked, and he took control. She released, what little dominance she had, fully handing herself over to him. She shifted, grinding against him.

Remus pulled back, breaking the kiss. Green eyes met brown. She was sure, was he? She shifted again, his hips met with hers. They both let out small moans. He was sure. He pulled her mouth back to his, before sliding his hands out of her hair and down her throat. He untied her tie, and unbuttoned the first few buttons on her shirt. His hands wandered down further to her breasts. He squeezed the left one gently, before rubbing his palm over her nipple feeling it harden through her bra. She pressed against his pelvis, feeling his hard length, she moaned, rubbing against him, getting the friction she was starting to desperately need.

Hermione was putty in his capable hands. Her back arched as he unbuttoned her shirt completely. His intake of breath was a low hiss as he studied her in her gold lace push up bra. He rested his head at the crook of her neck.

"You. Are. Beautiful." He looked up at her. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You do not deserve anything less. No negativity," she whispered.

He nodded, dipping his head to kiss the top of each breast. She hummed in delight as he slipped her white shirt from her shoulders. She sat on top of him, bra and uniform skirt. He kissed his way back up to her lips, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it gently.

She moaned, moving against him. He gripped her thighs tightly, as he stood up. She wrapped her legs around him, pressing against him. He groaned in response.

The strides to her bed seemed to take forever. He sat her down on the side of the bed. She moved to cover up her scars. The worst one hidden under several layers of glamour. She wasn't worried about that. The slicing hexes, scars from shrapnel, the burns, the physical after effects from the Cruciatus curse.

He moved her hands. "You. Are. Beautiful. I want to see you."

She looked up at him, eyes pleading. "No one has seen me like this. After the war. Its not pretty." She couldn't look at him.

Remus got down on his knees in front of her. "You're beautiful." He loosened his tie and slipped it off over his head. He tugged off his sweater, and undid each button of his shirt slowly. He slid it off his torso, taking deep breaths as she took in each and every scar. Some small and easily, others that had taken days if not weeks to heal. "Hermione you are beautiful."

She had never been insecure about her body until now. He saw everything. She reached out to touch him, tracing along some of the silver lines that marred his body. She ran her fingers down chistled abs, down to the vee that ran to his pelvis. He flinched when she first touched him, relaxing as she traced his scars. She knew they'd be worse as time would go on. He would never loose the definition he had a lad. She sighed, "I might have to hear you say that a few more times."

Remus pulled her down to him, "You are beautiful Hermione Granger. Inside and out." He kissed her with each word, soon his mouth was fused to hers, as he brought them both back up to her bed. He laid her out flat, one hand tracing along her curves. The other tangled in her curls.

She whimpered as he tugged on her hair, he hovered over her. "Hermione I need you," he whispered, pressing against her center.

She turned her head, and he kissed her throat. "I want you, Remus Lupin. I'll always want you," she said.

He whispered in her ear; things she never expected him to say to her as his hand went down to the zipper of her skirt. He slid the catch down and pulled the skirt from her body. His breath caught, as his fingers ran up and down her legs, catching on her gold lace knickers.

She sat up escaping from his mouth, bringing him up to his knees. She undid his belt, pulling it from the loops with a loud snap. She pulled at the fastenings on his trousers before they gave. She slid them and his boxers from his hips, admiring his length as it sprang free.

"Ho...ly...shit," she whispered, looking him over. "You're fantastic."

He pushed her back down onto her pillows kissing her, he trailed his lips and tounge down her neck, to her chest, undoing her bra. He licked the tips of each nipple before drawing one into his mouth sucking gently before moving down her body nibbling, kissing, sucking, until he got to the top of her knickers. He looked up at her, "Are you sure?'

"Remus when am I not sure?"

He rested his head on her pelvis, trying not to laugh, he took a few deep breaths smelling her arousal. He felt himself harden more, if that was even possible. He wanted her, needed to be inside her. He needed to feel her tighten around him, to hear her breathy moans and pants. Noises he'd remember until his dying day. He nibbled along the edge of her knickers, before biting down on the lace and pulling it down with his teeth, until they were off of her completely. He kneeled, enjoying her fully naked form in front of him a quivering needy wanting mess. He wanted her, he needed her to breathe, to live, to survive. He whispered the contraceptive charm with a bit of wandless magic, knowing once he got started he wouldn't be able to hold back.

He crawled up her body, kissing his way back up to the mass of curls between her legs. She opened them wider allowing him access. He kissed her inner thighs. She shivered and shot up Remus put his hand on her shoulder gently pushing her back down.

"Relax," he whispered, kissing closer to her centre. He trailed his tounge up her outer lips, as she shook beneath him. He pressed his tounge in a little further tasting her. His teeth grazed her clit. She sat straight up pulling away from him. She grabbed his hair and pulled him to her mouth. "Later," she promised, kissing him. She pulled him back down with her. He nestled his hips between her thighs.

She shifted to get closer to him. His tip at her entrance. "Remus please," she begged.

Remus shook his head. "Not yet love," he groaned, taking a few deep breaths. "Hermione you can tell me to stop."

"Why would I?" she asked, wiggling again, trying to get closer. He shifted his hips away from her.

"Because I'm"-

She covered his mouth with her hand stopping him. "Remus Lupin I don't care if you're a werewolf, a virgin, a man whore, whatever. I want you. Now, and if you don't help me here I will kick you out of my room starkers and deal with myself."

Remus kissed her. "Sorry, negativity."

Hermione slid her hands down his scarred back, before grabbing his hips and pulling her to him. He stopped a millimeter from her entrance. He kissed her, as he slowly slid into her wet heat. He groaned, as she tightened around him.

She took a few deep breaths adjusting to the fullness. "Its been awhile."

Remus nodded once, as he slid out some then pushed back into her. Her hips meeting his. He set the pace, slow and steady. She met him thrust for thrust.

She bit into his shoulder as she felt the coil in her abdomen, she was close. He kissed her neck, as he picked up the pace, thrusting into her quicker. She moaned, as he hit the spot. Remus caught on quick, and kept his pace up hitting the same spit over and over again until she exploded around him. She rode through her orgasm, as he started. He took a few forceful breaths as he pumped into her. He slid out of her and laid beside her pulling her to his side.

He kissed her sweat covered forehead. "You're wonderful."

She smiled up at him, "You're pretty wonderful yourself."

"Expectations?"

"Outstanding Remus. Completely Outstanding," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm keeping you Remus Lupin. Please stay the night."

He kissed her hair. "Any thing you want."

She nodded again, her breathing evening out. He looked over at her, she had fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead, "I love you Hermione."

In response she nuzzled closer to him. Remus closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

Hermione ran her finger down his nose. Tickling him with her light touch. He scrunched up his nose, growling at her. She made a mental note, that teenage Remus wasn't a morning person.

He opened one eye. "You're a morning person?" he grumbled, pulling the pillow over his face.

"Yes and in time you become one too," she stated.

Remus growled again, huffing as he put the pillow under his head. "Really?"

"So is Sirius. Its rather annoying actually," Hermione laughed.

"Nice to know that doesn't change," Remus replied.

Hermione smiled. "Good morning."

Remus pulled her closer to him, nuzzling her neck. "I could get used to this," he whispered.

Hermione frowned, as reality sank back in. They were living on borrowed time. She could disappear at any moment. Remus kissed her gently, "Don't think about that love."

"How can I not? I mean you could fall asleep beside me tonight and wake up tomorrow and all I'll be is a memory," she said.

"But I have faith knowing you'll be going home to me," he said.

"If you want me," she grumbled.

"I will never stop wanting you Hermione," he vowed.

"Promise?"

Remus put a large hand on both sides if her face. "I swear on my life Hermione I will never stop wanting you."

She kissed him gently. "Remus thank you for staying with me last night."

"Any time you need me Hermione," he promised. He kissed her forehead. "I don't want to pop the bubble."

"Then let's skip and hide out in here all day," she said.

He shook his head. "And leave James and Sirius to take notes?"

Hermione tossed the coverlet off of her, sitting up. "Good point."

Remus looked at the scars on her back openly. She looked like she stood beside a bomb blast. She pulled on her dressing gown, before turning to look at him. "Remus this war goes on for twenty years. As much as Dumbledore says it will be over soon it won't be." She rolled up the sleeves of her gown and sat beside him.

He looked at her tiny arms, when he saw it. The carving was still a fresh pink scar. He looked up at her, fire in his amber eyes. She rolled that sleeve down. "You were not supposed to see that," she murmured.

He grabbed her arm pushing up his sleeve. "Who did this to you Hermione?" he demanded, rage bubbling through him. He was shaking.

She jerked her arm from him. "Remus there's nothing you can do to stop this from happening."

He sat up. "Who Hermione?"

"Remus stop, calm down," she whispered.

"Hermione tell me!"

"Tell you what Remus. That I was captured. Crucioed, for hours with no end in sight. Nearly raped by Greyback. Beaten, bloodied, nearly murdered all because I wouldn't give up valuable information to end this fucking war." She watched him stiffen at the mentioning of Greyback's name. "Then when the death eater who did this to me thought she had broken me carved Mudblood into my arm so I would always remember where I stand." She glared at him, "I am a mudblood. That word doesn't bother me anymore. Not when you have to look at it every single day."

He moved to touch her. She shrank back from him. Her eyes met his, "Get dressed and get out Remus. I can't look at you right now."

He stood up, watching her. She shied away from his steady green gaze. He was Remus again. "Hermione I just want to keep you safe. Please tell me."

She looked up at him. "And what are you going to do Remus? Kill the people who did this to me? Get yourself thrown into Azkaban. Ask Sirius in twenty years, its not a bucket of shits and giggles. I need you here and in the future. Let it happen. I survived. I'm proud of who I am."

He studied her. "Then why cover it up?"

"Because I saw your face Remus, I can't live with that. I'm not whole. No where near whole," she said.

Remus came to her, drawn to her. Moth to the flame. He reached out for her again. She stepped back. "Don't touch me Remus," she snapped.

He stopped two short steps away from her. "Hermione I just want you. I don't want you to hurt anymore."

"Remus the only thing hurting me right now is you. Now get out!" she snarled, spinning away from him. She grabbed her shower caddy, and stomped out of her room.

Remus gathered his clothes, and got dressed. He went to his shared dorm and hit the wall repeatedly, until his knuckles where bloody and the rage Moony had built up for the person that harmed their mate dissipated.

Sirius came in a towel around his waist another around his neck. "How was your night?" He winked at the werewolf.

Remus lifted up his dominant hand. Sirius let out a low whistle, "Mate if you're that repressed I'm sure Hermione would let you jump her."

Remus glared at his friend. "We fought this morning."

"Moony you two are perfect together. Mia and Moony it just fits. What could you two fight about? "

Remus exhaled, and launched into the tale of his fight with Hermione. Sirius let out another whistle. "Man I'm no help here," Sirius said.

"Sirius someone carved that word onto her body so she can never forget. I want them to pay," Remus snarled.

"Remus it can't happen today, or tomorrow. Maybe you get your revenge once the war is oover. One day your time will come. Until then you have time to figure out what you're going to do to the bastard," Sirius said.

"She kicked me out of her room. Wouldn't let me touch her. She couldn't look at me." Remus buried his head in his hands, swearing softly.

"Let her be hurt and whatever. She'll come around."

"I am in love with her Pads," Remus stated.

Sirius put a hand on Remus' shoulder. "Give her time."

Remus nodded and got ready for the day.

Hermione was at breakfast much to Remus' relief. The other two girls were on either side of her. Protecting her. He smiled, knowing she was now one of their own. He cleared his throat, and she looked up at him. Hurt still painfully visible in her eyes. He stepped back a bit tucking a stray piece of shaggy hair behind his ear with the hand he had not bothered to heal.

Hermione bit her lower lip, holding out her hand. He put his injured one in hers, she healed the bloody knuckles wordlessly. He swallowed, "I'm sorry."

"I understand," she murmured, "but I need"-

"I'll leave you alone then Hermione," he finished, jumping to conclusions. He turned away from her.

Hermione jumped up, grabbing his arm. "I need you to not fly off the handle when I tell you about that night Remus. Getting angry just makes it worse. When I'm ready I'll tell you, stubborn arse."

Remus wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "Understood. Does your me know about this?"

"Yeah. You didn't go ballistic when you saw it. Make a mental note, " she whispered.

He nodded once, "I know we're not okay."

"You hurt me this morning. That's one piece of me Remus. I can't change it and neither can you." She sighed.

"How resent is it?"

"April."

He let her go, kissing her forehead. "We'll talk later." He turned and left. Hermione sat back down with their friends, not even bothering to fake a smile. Lily wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Everything okay?"

"No but it will be."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay so no reviews the last couple of chapters :'( but the follows (68) and the favorites (29)!**

* * *

December 1998

Sirius sat across from Remus. "Harry will be home next week."

The werewolf grunted in response.

"Its almost Christmas Remus can't you pretend to be happy?" Sirius sipped his tea.

Remus grunted again, earning a well aimed punch in the arm from Sirius.

"She'll be home soon. Stop moping and be happy, when she comes home your life changes forever." Sirius clenched and unclenched his hand trying to get feeling back in it.

"Remember that Christmas?" Remus whispered.

"Yes, vividly. The six of us at the Potter's. Dorea and Charlus were in heaven, having a house full of teenagers. They joked about having grandkids from all of us soon. Weddings in the gardens. Your mum falling head over heels for Hermione," Sirius said, "Lily and Marly finding out when Hermione was from."

"You think she's forgiven me?"

"For her arm? Merlin Moony that was twenty one years ago." Sirius poured himself more tea.

"I've been thinking about it recently," Remus said.

"Why? She forgave you after three days," Sirius said.

Remus shrugged. "I just miss her."

Sirius sighed, "I do too Remus I do too. The house is too quiet without our Mione."

Remus nodded in agreement. He stood up. "I've got to head in now."

"One quick question"- Remus nodded-"where did you go that morning during breakfast?"

"Minerva. I cornered her and made her tell me, so that Moony was calm enough for Hermione's version of events at Christmas," Remus stated, "If the wolf knew the wolf could be calm."

Sirius nodded, "Makes sense."

Remus went to the fireplace and flooed to the Ministry. His assistant Maharet smiled at him. He returned the smile she gave him, Maharet had been two years after him at Hogwarts.

"Morning Remus, when is Hermione due back I miss seeing her around," she greeted, standing up. She tosses her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder, she was a short curvy woman with a kindness that rivaled Hermione's.

Remus shrugged. "Maybe for the holidays." He headed for his office.

Maharet grabbed his arm, "Cut the crap Remus, when does she come back from the seventies?"

He froze. "What?"

"I know. I remember her. She tutored me in Transfiguration. I was hopeless. At first I thought she was yours and Mia's daughter. Then I caught on. She went back in time how?" Maharet asked.

Remus pulled her into his office. Silencing the room, as he shut the door. "Lover's Box. Yes there's still some around. Maharet you have to keep this between us. For Hermione's safety."

Maharet nodded. "Remus I'm sorry. "

"For?"

"Twenty years is a long time," Maharet said.

"It is," he agreed.

"I can't wait to see her again," Marahet said, smiling. She opened his office door. "You have a few appointments today Mr. Lupin. Minister Shacklebolt is one of them."

"What does Kings want?"

Maharet shrugged. "Merlin only knows with that man."

He laughed, before going to his desk and starting his day.

* * *

December 1977

"Please Mia?"

"Come on Mia come with us."

"Mia you don't have to stay here for the holiday."

"Mia please, pretty please, all of us will be there besides you."

Hermione looked at her four friends and her silent boyfriend. Remus shrugged. She sighed. "I want to stay here, with my aunt."

"Hermione!" Lily pouted.

Marlene stuck out her lower lip. "The Potter's are perfectly fine having all of us. I'm sure Professor McGonagall won't mind."

"Pretty please with chocolate strawberries on top?" James and Sirius whined together.

Hermione ran her hand through Remus' hair. She let out a contented hum. "I'll talk to Minerva. I'd still like to spend Christmas with her."

James and Sirius rushed to her each of them kissing one of her cheeks sloppily. Remus looked at her rolling his eyes.

James hugged her. "I'll write mum. I'm sure she won't mind having your aunt come for Christmas."

Hermione laughed, standing up, she kissed Remus. "I'll go visit her now."

Remus pulled her on to his lap, kissing her again, more thoroughly this time. Hermione pushed away from him, looking into amber eyes. She flicked his nose, eyes going green instantly. "Bad Moony. Let me go and I'll be off."

Remus released her, and Sirius helped her stand up. She smiled at her friends, all of them beaming, before going to find her aunt.

Sirius looked at Remus, "Everything okay mate?"

Remus just shrugged. James and Sirius shared a look. Marly exhaled, "Did you boys get what you wanted?"

The three Marauders nodded, a smile returning to Remus' face. Lily and Marlene shared a look, rolling their eyes.

* * *

Hermione made pleasantries with the portrait in front of Minerva's door before going in. Minerva was having tea with two unfamiliar women. Hermione stepped closer, "Aunt?"

Minerva smiled warmly at her. "My dear come sit. I have two women here I'd like for you to meet." She patted the spot beside her, for Hermione to sit.

Hermione went and sat by her aunt. Minerva summoned Hermione a cup for tea. Hermione watched in interest as the tea pot poured itself. "That's a neat trick you'll have to teach me that one," Hermione said.

"Oh its the pot, charmed pottery. I know the artist. I'll get you one," Minerva said.

Hermione looked at her in awe. "I love magic."

The women across from her laughed. The rounder woman smiled at met Hermione's eyes. Hermione openly studied her, she had James' eyes, and nose. Her dark brown hair had streaks of silver in it._This must be Dorea Potter. _

She held out her hand. "Dorea Potter, Hope and I were just learning about you. Your aunt is very proud of you. She questions your choices in friends though. My sons are an acquired taste much like her brandy."

Hermione laughed, she looked over at the other woman. Hope. She saw the resemblance, to the last person she ever expected. Remus. The woman's sandy blonde hair and green eyes gave her away. She was meeting her boyfriend's mother.

_Oh damn it Remus Lupin I'm going to kill you went I get home. _Hermione smiled at Hope. Hope held out her hand. Hermione took it. "Hope Lupin," Hope introduced.

"Hermione, but the boys insist on calling me Mia," Hermione said.

Hope watched the young woman as the girl sat back with her tea. Hermione held her gaze unflinching. Hope Lupin was nothing compared to Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Can the staring contest conclude now?" Minerva asked.

Hope nodded, "You're my son's mate?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes Mrs. Lupin I am. I adore your son. He's a wonderful man."

"Dorea and Minerva have both said you're from the future how?"

"Your son acquired a Lover's Box. It's an interesting piece of magic. One I know very little about. I have known your son for six years. He's my best friend my confidant. I love your son Mrs. Lupin, even though he thinks he doesn't deserve it. I love him unconditionally. Yes he is technically twenty years older than I am but I do love him." Hermione sipped her tea watching Hope Lupin's emotions flit across her face.

"You're how old Miss Granger?" Hope asked, continuing her interrogation.

"Nineteen."

"So my son is nearly fourty in your time?"

"Thirty eight, he's nineteen and a half years apart," Hermione corrected.

"He has nothing Miss Granger what could a woman half his age possibly want with him?" Hope questioned.

"Him. I just want him. I've only wanted him, nothing else matters," Hermione replied, "He's my best friend Mrs. Lupin. I know you probably don't approve of me, but your son means the world to me." Hermione finished her tea out of frustration.

Dorea smiled at Hermione. "He's one of my boys too. Miss Granger- Mia you've got my approval." Dorea hoped Hope could see how wonderful the young woman in front of them truly was.

Hermione e smiled at Dorea. "Thank you Mrs. Potter and if it was James I was seeing that would mean the world to me, and it still does, but Mrs. Lupin I would desperately like your approval also." She looked at Hope again.

Hope smiled. "Miss Granger I'm not thrilled with the age difference you share with my son. I have never had anyone admit their love for him so openly. Has he told you of his curse?"

Hermione feigned shock. "What curse?!"

Hope's eyes got large, and Hermione erupted into laughter, along with Minerva and Dorea. Hermione cleared her throat, "I'm sorry that was rude of me. I know what Remus is, and Mrs. Lupin I don't care that he's a werewolf. Its one day a month. Honestly I'm used to Moony. I live with him and Sirius in my time. Moony's a harmless wolf."

"You live with two men twice your age?" Hope asked.

"My parents were murdered by the same wolf that infected Remus. Nasty bloke. Sirius became my guardian, in the magical world," Hermione said.

Hope nodded, as Dorea beamed with pride for her surrogate done. Right then Dorea Potter knew her love and kindness towards the young Black Family heir saved his life.

Dorea sipped her tea. "Have my boys worn you down for Christmas? "

Hermione looked at Minerva. "They broke me. Sirius and James. Hold me captive. I want to stay here."

Minerva laughed, squeezing the dear girl's hand. "Dorea and Charlus Potter are two wonderful people. They'll be excellent chaperones for your holiday. I'll see you Christmas Eve for the party and I'll say for Christmas day."

Hermione glared at Minerva, who was still chuckling. "Witch." Hermione stood up. "Mrs Potter I'll see you in three days, thank you ever so kindly for your hospitality. Mrs Lupin I hope to see you again, it was pleasure to meet you."

The three older woembt said their good byes. It took everything Hermione had not to stomp out of Minerva's quarters, but she'd be damned if she didn't stomp back to the tower.

The common room was empty. Hermione went straight up to her room. Remus was sitting on her settee, a tray of her favorite snacks in front of him. "That took forever," he said, beckoning her to him.

Hermione tugged off her (Remus') cardigan. "I met your mother. I don't think she likes me," she said.

Remus looked at her. "What?!"

"Your mother, James', and my aunt, tea," Hermione said, "So are we sharing a bed at the Potter residence?"

Remus pulled her to him. "Hmmm. I like that idea." He nuzzled her neck. "In bed for days."

"Doubtful. Though when I get home that's on the list," Hermione said.

"Twenty years," Remus whispered.

"Yes. You'll be a handsome older man, with a woman half your age. Who loves you," she said.

"What?"

Hermione kisses Remus' neck. "I love you Remus John Lupin."

He grinned at her. "I love you."

* * *

December 1998

Kingsley came into Remus' office. "It passed."

"What?" Remus looked up from the law book on his desk.

"It passed. You can marry her. You can marry your Mate." Kingsley smiled at him. "I would say go home and hug your girl. Tell her you love her, but you can't just yet."

Remus glared at the young minister. "You're a prat."

"Its Minister Prat," Kingsley corrected.

Remus couldn't help but laugh. "That was funny. It passed?"

"It passed. Werewolf's that have found their mate can build a relationship like yours and Hermione's and once the other person the mate is legal they can marry have a family. You and Hermione can now have the rest of your lives to do exactly as you planned all those years ago." Kingsley leaned up against the door frame. "Give her that ring."

Remus sighed. "Thanks Kings."

"She'd be proud of you, that Hermione. She's a helluva woman. Pain in the ass but still she's brilliant." Kingsley frowned, "I'm a little jealous of you Remus."

"Its the lycanthropy makes all the cool kids jealous," Remus drolled.

Kingsley doubled over in laughter, "You and Sirius spend too much time with George."

"Probably," Remus ssaid, "Why Kingsley?"

"Its lonely at the top. Go home. I'll see you at Christmas," Kingsley said.

"See you then Kingsley," Remus said standing up to gather his things.

"Remus I'd get that ring all cleaned up, once she knows what you've done. She'll marry you in a heartbeat," Kingsley said.

Remus laughed. "Thanks again Kings."

Kingsley nodded. He watched the werewolf gather his things and close up his office space. Remus dismissed Maharet. Kingsley watched the pair head to the floos chatting about their victory. Kingsley looked up at the ceiling. "We're finally doing some good," he whispered. For the first time since the war had ended he knew he was doing his job right, and it wasn't because of some Prophet approval rating it was because two people he knew belonged together were going to get a chance to have the life they deserved. Together. Today Kingsley loved his job.

* * *

**A/N: Up next some Christmas love, and maybe some reviews. Happy Fourth y'all. Sorry that's my Southern coming out. &amp;&amp;heart.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay just a reminder, ladies and gents. I do this lovely piece of fiction on a smart phone. My Autocorrect is on crack. It does what it wants when it wants. Even if I edit the work there is no guarantee that the edit won't be re-bastardized by Autocorrect. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Now on with the show!**

* * *

December 1977

Hermione finished packing her trunk. Two and a half weeks at the Potter's, her nerves were haywire and it didn't help that Moony's anxiety was rubbing off on her. She looked over at Remus. He'd fallen asleep an hour ago, sprawled out on her settee. She smiled, they had a few days until the next full moon and the poor man and wolf were anxious and there was nothing she could do.

Hermione shoved the last item into her trunk closing it quietly. She tip toed over to Remus and ran a hand through his hair, marveling at how peaceful he was. She smiled, wistfully, knowing that Remus wouldn't have the peace he achieved as a young adult for much longer. He kept breaking her heart with out even realizing it. She hoped that when she went back to her time that the man in front of her wouldn't hate her.

She reached for her locket squeezing it. She kissed his forehead, hoping he was comfortable. Hermione went to her night table, grabbing the journal Remus gave her, she flipped to a specific entry and began to read, as she settled into her arm chair.

_It's the full moon, again. Just like last month I'm restless. I've paced the library, until my feet grew tired. I want nothing more to comfort Remus and Moony. I hate seeing the pair of them suffer. Sirius is calling..._

Hermione closed the journal, knowing she never got to finish the entry. She would never forget that night, even of she lived well into her hundreds. She closed her eyes her mind wondering back to that July night.

_Hermione paced the llibrary, her feet hurt, her whole body ached. The wolf in the basement let out another howl. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Please let them get through the night," she whispered, going to the kitchen. _

_She started to make tea, as Sirius opened the basement door. She spun around, dropping the kettle with a crash. She ran to the older man, pulling out her wand and healing him quickly. _

_Sirius looked at her. "Please come down stairs with me. Moony needs you. Remus needs you."_

_"Why me?"_

_"Because you love them both, unconditionally. They need that right now," Sirius explained. _

_Hermione's heart stopped. "How long have you known?"_

_"Shortly after you and Fred simmered out," the animagus said._

_Hermione nodded. "This stays between us, Sirius Black."_

_Sirius kissed her forehead. "Of course Kitten." He shifted into Padfoot, and led the way to the cellar. _

_Hermione tightened her dressing gown as she followed Sirius her heart pounding in her ears as Moony howled, and whined. She hit the bottom step and froze. Moony was silent in his cage staring at her. She took a deep a breath, and crossed the cellar. She held out her hand for the sand colored wolf to smell. _

_Moony pressed his nose into her hand and whined. She began to gently stroke his muzzle. "Hush Moony," she whispered. _

_The wolf cocked his head. Hermione ran her hand up his jaw to his ears scratching them. "Remus said you had a soft spot for me. You're worried about me, because of the war. Moony I promise I'll be safe. I'll come home safe." She rested her head between the bars. "This has got to end."_

_Moony whimpered, looking at her with sad amber eyes. He turned his head licking her hand. "I promise," she vowed, "I'll tell him when I get home how I feel about the two of you."_

_Moony gave her a nod. Hermione rubbed his head one last time. "I'm going to bed Moony behave."_

_She got another nod from the wolf before going upstairs. _

Hermione sighed. They had gone on the run three days later. She never got tell Remus and Sirius good bye. Something the two men reminded her and Harry of often. She wished she had told Moony she loved them before she left. The long months on the run took their toll. She missed Remus and Sirius constantly, they were a slow ache that never seemed to dull.

Hermione studied the sleeping werewolf. She would never take telling him she loved him for granted. She stood, going to him. She needed to touch him, make sure that he was okay. She didn't know if it was because she was his mate or if it was just her love for the man in front of her. She just needed to make sure he was still there. She wanted to protect him, make the hurt go away.

"I can hear your thoughts from here," he grumbled, opening one eye. "Where do you go Hermione? When your head isn't here."

"I was just thinking about you, and how I'd never take being able to tell you I love you for granted," she said, kneeling beside the settee.

Remus pulled her to him her body falling into the remaining space on the settee. She was built for him, a warrior when times were hard, a lover when life was good. Fire and ice. Love and creation. Rage and peace. That was his Mia.

He kissed her gently. "I love you Mia."

"I love you too and I swear I'll never take that for granted again," she said.

"Is that where you were?"

"When I was, actually. I was thinking about before I went on the run. We danced at a friend's wedding. How much I loved you. Then the wedding was crashed, death eaters. I had to leave, without telling you or Sirius goodbye. I was gone from the last day in July until May second," she whispered.

Remus didn't speak for several moments; knowing that point in his life would be pure hell. He kissed her forehead. Not knowing what to say. "I wish I could change this for you, so you don't gave to go through this." He traced the scar on her arm.

She flinched. "If I tell you about that night Remus please don't get angry."

He nodded. "I promise. When will you tell me?"

"When I'm ready. Give me time," she whispered.

He kissed her. "I'm a very patient man."

"Most of the time," she teased, poking him.

He pulled her tighter to him. "The train leaves tomorrow."

"Yes and I'll be on it with you," Hermione said, kissing him, "I'm exhausted can we go to bed?"

Remus sat up cradling her in his arms. He kissed her forehead, before tossing her on the bed. She giggled, as he pounced on her. He tickled her mercilessly, as he ran his tounge up her neck to her ear. A string of profanities came out of her mouth as she wiggled beneath him. He pinned her arms above her head, one large hand circling around both wrists.

He looked into her wide eyes. "You like this don't you?"

Hermione glared at him, with one swift movement she was free and straddling him. "I like this position better."

He chuckled. "Of course you do. What happened to exhausted Mia?"

Hermione grinned, "Maybe I'm not so tired after all."

Remus pulled her mouth to his, plundering her mouth with his tounge. He'd let her have her control. Until Moony couldn't take being the submissive any longer.

Hermione fisted her hands in his hair, tugging on it roughly. The wolf growled, beneath her. Hermione shifted, rubbing against him. Another growl came from the man underneath her as she moved from his lips to his neck. "I love you Remus," she murmured between kisses.

He sat up slightly as she started to tug on his jumper. "You know you won't be in control for long Mate."

Hermione stopped, recognizing the velvety voice of Moony. She looked into the wolf's amber eyes. "Let me have my fun," she suggested.

"He doesn't know you're our wolf," Moony said, as she took the jumper off of him.

"An best you keep it that way, if you want your little girlfriend around Moony," Hermione warned.

"Is that a threat Mate?" the wolf growled.

"No Moony its a bloody promise," she said.

The wolf pounced on her before the wizard took control of his body again. Remus shook his head, trying to get his bearings. He couldn't remember how Mia ended up beneath him.

Hermione laughed at his confusion. "Your counterpart. He's a bit of a control freak."

"What did he say to you?"

"That I wouldn't get to be dominant very long," Hermione said, "He better get over it, because I enjoy being on top."

Remus sat up completely, letting her up. "Your wish is my command Mia."

Hermione smiled at him, pushing him down into her pillows. "I think I can make both of you happy." She slid down his body to the catch on his jeans. She slipped him off of his hips, letting him spring free. She met his eyes from her spot between his thighs.

The gears turned in Remus' mind as she took him in her mouth, sucking gently as the wolf hisses. She looked at him as she continued her ministrations. His amber eyes met hers. She removed her mouth from him. "Give him back to me Moony."

"Why does he get to have all the fun?" Moony growled.

"Shut up and give me back Remus," Hermione demanded, sitting up. She crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed with her werewolf.

Remus' eyes went back to their normal green. He studied his girlfriend. "What now?"

Hermione sighed, exasperated. "Moony doesn't like that you're getting to have all the fun with me."

Remus choked. "What? He talked to you?"

"Yes. Jealousy isn't becoming on him. You're getting to have all the fun with your mate, while he has to stand by," Hermione said.

"Mate, Mia I can explain," he started.

Hermione covered his mouth with her hand. "You told me before I left. I know I'm your mate. Moony's mate. I'm fine with it. I accepted it the second I knew it was you on the other end of my box."

Remus nodded. "I should've told you sooner."

"Why? You weren't going to be telling me anything new. Remus I'm not mad," she said, snuggling beside him. "We'll just have to find balance. You might have to let Moony out of the mental cage you put him in."

He pulled away from her sitting up. "He could hurt you."

"Remus, Moony hurting me is counter productive. He needs me. You both do. I'm your saving grace," she said.

"So you're saying let go?"

Hermione nodded. "Not all at once but let him out of his cage Remus. I can handle Moony. If I can't I'll hex him into next week."

"Noted," Remus said, "I don't like this Mia."

"You're going to have to get over it. He needs his mate, too Remus," she stated.

He kissed her forehead. "I know. We both do."

She kissed him. "I love you both. Unconditionally. Wholeheartedly. I love you. I love Moony."

"I love you too. We both do," he vowed.

Hermione relaxed into him. "I want to sleep."

"Then sleep," he suggested.

"But your mother hates me," she grumbled.

"Back to that are we?" Remus asked.

"Shut up. I have never had a boyfriend's mother not like me," she snapped sitting up. Her body fighting the exhaustion.

"Mia give her time. You pop out if nowhere stake your claim and expect her to love you instantly," he stated.

"Honestly yes I do," she said.

Remus kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you," she replied, "Bed. Then train. Then two long weeks at the Potter's."

"You make it sound like a prision sentence," he said.

She smiled at him. "Positive thoughts."

"Christmas Eve Ball," he said.

"What's that?"

Remus launched into telling her about the Potter's Christmas Eve Ball, as she snuggled closer to him. He talked until she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay maybe not Christmas love. But Christmas lead up. That's next I swear. Sorry this is late. I had a very long weekend followed by a longer Monday. Reviews please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I will not apologize for the fluffy filler. Which is what that was. Now onto the Christmas love. Okay. I'm not trying to portray Camilla as a slut. She's just got a similar personality to Sirius'.**

* * *

December 1998

Sirius introduced Camilla to most of the Order members that gathered around his home to welcome home Harry. Camilla looked over at Remus, who was sitting in an arm chair looking worse than she had ever seen the werewolf. "Sirius sorry to interrupt," she said, "but what's wrong with Remus."

Sirius looked at Remus. "He's missing Hermione."

"Isn't she supposed to be coming home?" Camilla asked.

"She's visiting her aunt," Sirius said, the offhanded response they'd given everyone that asked about Hermione.

"Why does he look so bad?" Camilla asked.

"He needs his mate," Sirius replied.

"Then go talk to him," Camilla said.

"No his Mate. Werewolf life partner. He needs Hermione," Sirius said.

Camilla ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair. "Hermione's his Mate?"

Sirius face palmed. "Moony code blue," he called out to the werewolf as he drug Camilla to the library. Remus was hot on their heels.

Camilla shoved Sirius. "Get off of me. What in the fuck is going on?"

Remus locked and silenced the door. He took a seat in Hermione's chair. "You need to learn to keep your mouth shut Pads," he said.

"Hermione is Remus' Mate. His one and only. She's not visiting her aunt. Well technically she is. Cam what do you remember about Lover's Boxes?" Sirius said.

"Old betrothal boxes? They connect two people together. Bring together soul mates," Camilla said, thoroughly convinced she was dating a nutter. "They were destroyed centuries ago."

"Not all of them. Moony had one, our seventh year. Hermione has one. She went back in time to our seventh year. If I remember correctly the love birds are on the train. Hermione and Remus dated, quite exclusively our seventh year," Sirius said.

Camilla looked at Remus, her hazel eyes burrowing into his green ones. "Your Mate is Hermione?"

Remus nodded. "Yes and Camilla I understand if you want to stop brewing my potion."

Camilla thought back to all the times Hermione and Remus came into her apothecary, arm in arm smiling. She had known the two were sweet on each other, but Camilla always assumed that there was more between the pair. "Remus I wouldn't do that to you. Honestly I think you're the only client of mine I genuinely like."

Remus smiled at her. "Thank you."

"She's too smart for someone her own age anyways. I'm not surprised," Camilla said.

Sirius and Remus let out the breaths they had been holding. "You're perfectly fine with this?" Sirius asked.

She nodded. "Remus is a great guy and if you hadn't hit on me. I probably would've started flirting with him. Though I already thought he was with Hermione actually. Which is why I stepped down."

Remus laughed, at Sirius' shocked facial expression. "Pads close your mouth."

"Wait you already thought they were dating?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. They're sweet on each other. Always touching, connected some how. I thought he was hers. Obviously I was right," she said.

"You were going to hit on Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Curiosity killed the Ravenclaw," Camilla said, "He shut me down then started sending you."

Remus laughed, remembering Camilla's failed attempts. "Sacrificial lamb. Well dog."

Sirius laughed, not bothered by the new information in his hands. "Never mind." He looked at Camilla. "I think I met my match."

Camilla kissed Sirius, gently. "Of course you have."

Remus stood up, leaving the new couple alone in his library. His and Hermione's library. He went upstairs, to his rooms locking his door. Remus collapsed on his bed, needing his Mate like he needed his left arm. He missed his Mia.

* * *

December 1977

Hermione rolled over a piece of paper crinkled beside her face. Hermione opened her eyes, reading the note. She smiled reading the letter again.

_Mia,_

_Morning beautiful. I've taken our things down to the carriages already. We're all at breakfast. I'll see you then. I hope you slept well, love. See you soon. I love you._

_Remus_

Hermione smiled, wider as she stood up to get ready for the day. She went to the showers, the stupid smile still plastered to her face. She turned on the shower, begging for the water to get hot quickly. She bounced from foot to foot, trying to work out the excess nervousness because of the holiday. The door to the communal bathroom opened.

Remus came up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck. "I love you."

"Hmmm. What are doing up here?" she asked.

He kissed her neck. "Loving you." He spun her around. She looked up at him. Her eyes meeting amber ones.

"Moony," she said.

"Mia," he replied, kissing her. He slid her dressing gown off of her body. He lifted her up, she locked her legs around him. Remus pushed her into the shower stall. She rested her head against the stone wall as he attacked her neck. "I want you here Mate," he murmured.

"Remus doesn't want you to hurt me," she reminded him.

"Never. Only worship you," Moony promised, as he set her down. He quickly rid himself of clothes before picking her back up.

Hermione moaned, as he continued to kiss her neck. She tried to shift against his hard member. He could smell her, and she was delicious. Moony made her look at him. "Not yet Mate," he said, going back to the spot between her shoulder and neck. Right above her collar bone. "I want to mark you here. I want to claim you. It's not time yet. You're our Mate. Made for us. But you're not ours until you go back to us. I'll claim you then."

Hermione nodded. "I understand. I want you both, but I want to be home. With the man I love. Having both versions young and old. I can't imagine loving anyone more than I love you. Every part of you, both of you. He doesn't want you to hurt me Moony. I don't want you to hurt him."

The wolf nodded, pressing her up against the shower. They were finally close enough to the spray for the water to hit them. Moony moved back some getting ready for her. Hermione looked at him, and nodded. He was in her in one hard thrust. Pounding into her roughly. She'd be sore for days, from his size, his girth, the roughness, the wall she was being pushed harder against. She clawed at him, just as primal as the wolf that was thrusting into her. He gripped her hips tightly, fingers leaving bruises. That the human would kiss when he had his turn. The man and wolf both worshiped the woman they were in.

Her felt her tighten around him. The witch liked it rough. Moony wanted to claim her now. He bit into the top of her breast, hard, as she screamed his name and milked him with her inner walls. The wolf left her breast go as he started to taste blood. His eyes met hers. He marked her. Not the way he desired but it worked for now. He thrust into her harder, bringing himself to finish. Moony let the human have control as they softened inside of their panting witch.

Hermione looked at Remus. She saw his eyes. "Do you remember any of this?"

Remus looked down at her bleeding breast. "Every minute of it. I'm so sorry." He slowly set her down on her wobbly legs.

"Remus I love you. I love Moony, too. I know things like that are going to happen," she said, brushing his soaking wet hair out of his eyes.

Remus kissed her. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't. That was all Moony. I know the difference," she said, stepping into the shower's spray. She started to wash herself, not caring as her boyfriend watched her.

Remus watched as she washed her silky tresses, knowing he'd be welcome to join her if he chose. There was just something erotic, about watching her rub the thick soapy flannel over her body, that made him harden again. She turned to rinse herself, facing him. She took a quick peak at him. "No let me recover from Moony," she said, knowing the aches would set in while she was on the train.

"Mia I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Remus stop. I'm going to be sore. That was rougher than I ever imagined you being, but I've been through worse," she said, gently soaping the breast Moony had sunk his teeth into. The soap stung, making her eyes water.

Remus went to her immediately, gathering her up in his arms. He studied the bite. "It won't heal with magic, but I have some salve we can put on it."

Hermione nodded. "Damn werewolf," she whispered, kissing him.

Remus lifted her up to him. "I love you."

Hermione smiled. "Let's get ready. I'm suddenly famished."

"I wonder why," he deadpanned. He carried her out of the shower stall setting her down gently. He wrapped the thick bath sheet around her.

She thanked him with a smile. He dried his clothes with a quick drying charm. "Is everything okay with you Remus?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Moony is just being difficult. He wants time with you too," Remus said.

"Okay. Is that all?" She dried her hair with a quick piece of wandless magic.

He watched her. "I don't want you to leave," he said.

Hermione's eyes watered. "You'll see me again. I can't leave you both forever. You're a part of me," she promised.

"Its a long time," he murmured.

Hermione slid her dressing gown back on. "It is, and it won't be a cake walk."

Remus sighed, "I didn't think so."

She tied the sash on her robe. "I love you."

Remus took her hand. "I love you too."

He walked her back to her room, another word wasn't exchanged between them. That was the thing he loved most about Hermione. She didn't need to talk to him constantly. She was perfectly fine with his silence, she reveled in it.

She got dressed as he picked up a book on her table. He flipped through it smiling. He heard the soft tinkle of her putting on her locket. Jealousy struck him hard. Who's locket did she put on everyday? An old love's? Someone else entirely?

"Hermione your locket," he started, stopping instantly. "Never mind."

"What about it?" She came and sat beside him, pulling his battered pocket watch out of his cardigan pocket. It wasn't the same one she saw the older Remus with. That one was securely packed away in her beaded bag. His Christmas present. When her and Minerva went Christmas shopping a few days before, she spotted it in the shop window, and purchased it. She also had an engraving done inside of it. Something so he could remember her. Once she was gone.

"Who gave it to you?" he asked.

"You did. Older you. For my birthday," she replied, "It's one of my favorite birthday presents. Actually all my favorite birthday presents have came from you."

Remus laughed. "Let's get some breakfast."

Hermione nodded, "Just let me grab a few things first."

Remus kissed her, watching as she shoved a few moremore things into her ever present beaded bag. He shook his head, watching as her arm disappeared up to her elbow. "Undetectable extension charm?"

"Five points to Gryffindor. That and a feather light charm," Hermione said, pulling on her boots. She stood up straight, smoothing out her cowl neck jumper and fleece leggings.

"You look beautiful, " he offered, earning a smile.

"Comfortable, I'm going for comfortable. Because you might be carrying me off the train," she stated.

"Lily and Marlene are dressed similarly. Its like you three coordinate," he said, escorting her out of her room and down to the great hall.

"Well we do shop together," she pointed out. Her heart sank as they walked through the castle she was getting her last memories as a student at Christmas time. She looked at everything burning it to memory, until she could take the post Minerva was training her for.

"True. Do you have close girlfriends like that elsewhere?" he asked, afraid they would be over heard in the empty halls. One could never be too careful.

"I have Ginny. She's two years younger than me. Her and Luna. I was friendly with the older girls when I dated Fred, but there was nothing like how Lily, Marly and I are. I don't really understand girls elsewhere. They're so vapid and shallow," she said.

"I bet they'll be happy to see you when you get back," he said.

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "I don't want to talk about that just yet."

"Neither do I but preparing my self for the inevitable will make it hurt less " he said.

She nodded once. Not contributing that in twenty years he'd hold her to take a way the nightmares and the screams that would leave her throat raw. Waking up before her imagination could do what Greyback didn't get the chance too. Holding her until the dry sobbing stopped. Waking up beside her with only stronger emotional attachments between them every single morning. Moony whining for his mate to be the girl they remembered again, as she became the woman they needed.

The pair entered the great hall. _One last breakfast here before the revising. _She sighed as they quickened their pace to get to James, Lily, Marly, and Sirius.

Their little group shifted so they could join them. Lily and Marlene immediately started a conversation with Hermione as the made her tea and filled up her plate. She rolled her eyes as they talked sledding and ice skating. The topic of the Potter's Christmas Eve Ball came up. Marlene launched into stories much like Remus' the night before.

Minerva came down to the trio of girls. "Mia I'll see you Christmas Eve if not sooner," the older witch said, hugging her niece.

Hermione nodded, squeezing Minerva's hand. "I'll see you then. I'll miss you Aunt."

Minerva's eyes shown brightly with tears. She nodded. "I'll miss you too, my girl," Minerva replied, with one last hug and a kiss to Hermione's forehead. The older witch walked, back up to the staff table, discreetly wiping her eyes. She'd miss Hermione when the time came.

Hermione turned back to her friends. They three spoke candidly until Dumbledore announced the carriages had arrived. Remus was at her side, helping her up. The stiffness had set in, Moony had done a number on her. Remus kissed her cheek, "I'm so sorry."

She turned on him. "Stop. I know it's not your fault."

"You're too good for me," he said, as they walked out to the horses.

"Never," Hermione murmured, as Sirius found them a carriage, helping Marlene in.

"Such a gentleman," Marlene said, as James proceeded to one up Sirius with Lily.

Hermione chuckled. "Heaven forbid the time they start plotting proposals." She let Remus guide her into the carriage.

"And have you thought about that Miss Granger?" Remus asked, as she snuggled into him.

"Thought about what?" James questioned.

"Proposals. Hermione thinks you and Sirius will turn it into a competition," Remus explained.

James and Sirius shared a look. "Probably," they agreed.

"So Hermione have you? Your dream proposal," Lily said.

Hermione sighed, "I've never really thought about it. I never had time to, with the war and everything. I would expect my significant other to have the taste to not make it a huge production."

"Take notes Moony," Sirius said.

"You never thought about your dream guy, and how he was going to ask you to marry him?" Marly asked, as Sirius cast a warming charm over them.

"No Fred and I dated for nearly two years. Victor was just my date, to a ball, we snogged once of twice, but nothing worth writing about," Hermione said.

"Not even a certain cuddly werewolf?" James asked.

"A former werewolf professor you have the hots for," Sirius suggested.

Hermione looked up at Remus, her face bright red. "They know?"

"Know what?" Lily and Marlene demanded.

"James and Sirius do. The girls don't," Remus replied.

"Know what?" Lily asked James.

"When Hermione is from. Not where Lils when," James said.

"When?!" The other two girls asked.

"When," Remus said, "Hermione and I will explain when we get into a compartment."

* * *

June 1999

Hermione sank into her chair. She had missed the library, she shared with Remus, after getting a clear bill of health from Pomfrey when it came to the baby, all she wanted was a nap. She'd asked the older witch to be her midwife, something she knew the mediwitch would enjoy.

Remus came into the library, "I knew I'd find you here."

"Creatures of habit?" she offered as her excuse.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, kneeling at her feet. He took her hands. "I love you, you know that right?'

"Of course I do Remus. We're all good. A little further along than I initially thought, eight instead of six," she said.

He smiled. "Anything else I need to worry about?"

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. "I might not get my job."

"Why?"

"We're having a baby out of wedlock," Hermione stated.

Remus squeezed her hands, letting them go he reached into his trouser pocket. He sat the blue velvet box on her knee. "Look inside."

Hermione opened the box, tears falling down her cheeks. A small brilliant pear shaped diamond sat in the silk on a plain white gold band. "Is this what I think it is?"

He nodded. "You once told me you didn't want pomp and circumstance. So I'm giving you something uniquely us. Our library, where you fell in love with me. Where you became Mia, right in front of me. The place where your part in our story began. I love you Hermione Granger. Will you marry me?"

Hermione wiped her eyes. "What about the law? We can't get married."

"Hermione you're my mate. I can marry you. It's legal now. My revisions to the law passed in December. We're free to get married. Have our baby. Live out the rest of our lives together, if you'll have me," he said.

"Yes. I'll marry you."

"As soon as possible. I can't wait any longer for you to be my wife." He slid the ring on her finger kissing her. "I love you." He rested his head on her lap, as close to her abdomen as he could get. He kissed it gently. "And I love you too. I can't wait to meet you little one."

Hermione ran a hand through his hair. "I have a clear bill of health for celebrations."

He looked up at her. "Then what are we waiting on?" He stood scooping her up into his arms, and all but running to their bedroom. He was going to make up for lost time. If he had it his way there would be no leaving their room for days except for food. They'd both need to eat.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I love storms don't get me wrong but my lovely part of the world has been hit with so much rain I'm over it. Ugh! Sorry this isn't very long.**

* * *

December 1977

Lily snuck into Hermione's room. The other witch was sitting in her bed, reading. Hermione lifted up her duvet as an invitation for Lily. Lily settled in beside her.

"What's he like? My son," Lily asked.

"He's brilliant Lily. Kind and loyal to a fault. He didn't know what it was like to be loved until Hogwarts. When Hagrid came to get him, Hagrid brought him the first birthday cake he remembered. He looks like James, acts like him too, most of the time. His eyes are all yours Lily," Hermione said, setting the book down.

"Tell me more. Let me know him through you," Lily said.

Hermione nodded, "I can do that."

Lily snuggled further down in the duvet. "Tell me about your adventures with Harry."

Hermione launched into her stories with Harry. Telling Lily of the troll, and Quirrell, the stone and the challenges. Harry becoming a seeker. She told Lily about the chamber, Sirius' escape from Azkaban. Hermione spoke of her Hogwarts years, fondly.

Lily wanted to murder Dumbledore for what her child would have to go through. She thanked Merlin for Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. Lily sighed. "I'm glad he has you Hermione. I'm glad Remus and Sirius have you at the end of the day." Lily climbed out of Hermione's bed. "Now I'm going to sneak into the future Mr. Lily Evans' room."

"That's not how that works," Hermione said.

"Yes. Yes it is," Lily said, slipping out of Hermione's room, to go find James.

Hermione shook her head. Marly and Lily had taken her secret in stride. Marly punched, Sirius' arm because the young man had never mentioned Marlene to Hermione.

_"When?" Lily asked, once Remus had locked and silenced their compartment. _

_Hermione looked at Remus and Sirius. "My birthday is September nineteenth 1979. I'm from 1998. I live with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, along with Harry James Potter. Remus was, will be my Professor, when I'm fourteen. Sirius is an acquitted convict. My testimony and Harry's saved Sirius' life."_

_"Wait so you're sleeping with your former professor?" Marly asked. _

_"In essence yes. I am," Hermione replied. _

_"There's more to my relationship with Mia in her time," Remus said. _

_Lily and Marlene watched Mia closely. Hermione cleared her throat. "Sirius is My guardian. He's like my big brother. Remus has been my confidant for the past few years. I know I can tell Remus anything. I always have been. I have a strong friendship, companionship, with Remus," Hermione replied, settling closer to Remus._

_Remus took her hands, kissing them gently. "I love you."_

_"Love you," Hermione replied, softly. She looked at Lily and Marlene. "I know you must hate me."_

_Lily shook her head. "Never. You're one of us Mia."_

_Marlene reached out for Hermione's hand. "We love you Mia."_

_"I love you all too," Hermione stated, smiling. Some weight on her heart lifted once she knew her new girlfriend's didn't hate her for what she knew and where she came from. Hermione looked at Remus, he smiled at her, kissing her nose lightly. _

There was a soft knock on her door. Remus poked his head in. "Hey," he greeted.

"You're not my first visitor tonight," Hermione replied.

Remus took two deep breaths. "Lily?" He came in closing the door behind him.

"She wanted to know everything about Harry," Hermione replied, shifting closer to him once he got settled into her bed.

"You never had a thing with Lily's boy did you?" Remus asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Platonic cuddling once Ron left. Nothing more than that."

"Well I'm the only one you'll be cuddling with from here on out," Remus said, pulling her closer to him. "I love you."

"I don't ever want you to stop saying that," she said.

"I never will," he promised.

"I can't wait until Christmas," she said.

"Why?"

"Magic Remus. Magic," Hermione replied kissing him.

* * *

June 1999

Hermione sat down in the library looking at a wedding magazine. She looked at the ring on her hand. She was getting married, soon. Her heart ached for what they had lost, Lily, James, Marly. Her and Remus were finally getting married. She sighed, "I miss you guys."

Camilla came into the library. "Hello Hermione."

Hermione looked up at the other woman. "Hey," she greeted.

"Is this weird for you? Sirius and I? Be honest with me," Camilla said sitting beside Hermione.

"It's an adjustment. I know she's gone and you make Sirius happy. It helps that I already like you," Hermione stated.

Camilla laughed. "What was Marlene like?"

"Brave. Intelligent. Fierce. Beaitiful. She loved Sirius before she wanted to admit it. She wanted to strangle him often. But Marly loved him," Hermione said.

Camilla sighed, "Can I compete with that?"

"Camilla word of advice don't compete with someone that's passed. Just be you. When he's ready, Sirius will tell you how he feels," Hermione said.

"I know they're your men since you're the only one of them left, but Hermione I just want to love him, and I know that loving him, I have to love you and Remus just as much. You're a package deal," Camilla said.

"When you're committed to one Marauder you're committed to all of them," Hermione replied.

"I figured as much," Camilla said, "How does it feel to be back?"

"I'm still transitioning," Hermione said, flipping through the magazine.

"Any luck with that?"

"Nope. I can't seem to make any decisions. I want a short dress, flowy, thin straps. Barefoot, in the garden." Hermione sighed. "And that's as far as I've gotten."

Camilla laughed. "When is this happening?"

"As soon as possible," Hermione answered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. Hense the inability to plan a small backyard wedding," Hermione stated.

Camilla laughed, "I have a few potions to help with the fatigue that comes with pregnancy. Would you like to try them?"

"Seriously? You'd be amazing." Hermione smiled.

Camilla stood up. "I'll get them for you. Sirius warned me. I've got a stock pile you can try. See what works for you and little Lupin."

Hermione touched her flat abdomen. "I can't believe that this is what our lives became. Has Sirius said how Remus is feeling about this?"

"Remus is excited. I've heard them talking. He's worried about the baby inheriting his condition," Camilla said, "Which you and I both know is impossible."

"Let him worry. It gives him something to do," Hermione said.

Camilla laughed. "You know him well."

"He's my other piece. Two halves of a whole," Hermione said, "I know him like I know myself."

Camilla laughed. "Is that a nice feeling? "

"Comfortable. Its homey, and peaceful. Even with Moony," Hermione stated.

Camilla smiled. "I'll get those options for you."

"Thank you Camilla," Hermione said, as the other woman left the library.

Remus came in through the floo; just as Camilla left. "How are you feeling my love?"

Hermione made a face and held up the bridal magazine. "Ugh!"

"What's wrong my love?"

"I want this damn wedding to plan itself," she grumbled.

"It doesn't work that way," he replied, kissing her. He settled in beside her.

"I know it doesn't. Can we decorate the gardens how you did our first date?" Hermione looked up at him, pouting.

"Anything you want love. How big do we want this?" he asked.

"Immediate family, the order. I think that's it," Hermione replied, "Muggle morning suits. Please."

"You're going muggle on me," he teased.

"I am, because the dress I want is very muggle," she said, "Super muggle. Like bridal shop. Have to go tomorrow."

Remus sighed. "You'll look beautiful."

"I'll be showing by that point," she replied.

"And you'll still be beautiful. That's our baby in there." He kissed her again.

"Promise me something. If you're scared tell me now, because Remus I'm petrified. Are we going to be able to do this? Are we going to be good parents?" Hermione leaned into him.

"Hermione we'll be able to do this. We're going to get married, and have as many babies as you want. I'm here for you. I'm excited, I've waited twenty years to meet our child," he said.

Hermione smiled. "I love you. You've made me feel better."

"We aim to please," he said.

"And that you do," she teased.

Remus kissed her. "Hermione we'll be great parents."

"Okay. We've fought to bring out child into a world where it's safe," Hermione said.

"I fought for you both."

"I fought for you too," Hermione whispered.

"I know you did," he murmured, pulling her tighter to him. "Let's take a nap love. You need to relax."

Hermione nodded. "Let's go then."

* * *

December 1977

Hermione sat at the kitchen table, chatting with Dorea Potter, while she puttered around the kitchen.

"How do you like it?" Dorea asked.

"The traveling back. It's been a culture shock. Just because I know them," Hermione said, looking out the window where James, Sirius, and Remus were having a snowball fight.

Dorea sighed, "I can't even imagine."

"They're great though all of them," Hermione said, "I sometimes think I'm dreaming Mrs. Potter."

"I can assure you my girl this is not a dream," Dorea said, as Lily and Marlene wandered into the kitchen.

"Where are the three stooge's?" Lily asked.

"Snow ball fight," Marlene said, peaking out the window.

"I'll pass. How's Remus feeling Hermione? He seems to be upbeat and the moon is really close," Lily said.

Dorea checked the date. "Its in two days." Dorea looked at Hermione. "It's because you're here. Isn't it?"

"He's not in pain. I have a bit of a secret since my Doctor Who/Claire Fraser bit is out," Hermione said.

Dorea looked at her. "What is it dear?"

Hermione locked the kitchen door and set an illusion charm on the windows, so that if the boys (Remus) peaked in they'd only see the four women talking. Hermione shifted into her wolf, and did a couple spins chasing her tail. She shifted back into her human form, with a bow and clapping from Lily and Marlene. Hermione looked up at Dorea.

The older woman was tearing up. "I know the boys did that for him, you too?"

"Actually Sirius does it to save me. When my parents die. I needed something to stay sane. Sirius and Remus save my life. In more ways than one," Hermione said.

Dorea pulled the young woman into a hug. "Does Remus know?"

The three girls shook their heads.

Dorea sighed. "My lips are sealed. I guess you'll be going out with them?"

"For a time. As long as Sirius isn't stupid. Moony about killed him. Sirius got between the wolf and his mate," Hermione explained.

Dorea shook her head. "These men they protect their own."

"That they do," Marly agreed. "Mia I guess you're one of us now."

Hermione laughed at Lily and Marlene as the two enveloped her in a tight group hug. It was nice to belong.

* * *

**A/N: Up next the Christmas Eve Ball and its preparations! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Happy Christmas in July, because I'm horrible with timing and all that jazz.**

* * *

December 22nd 1997

_She was sitting in the grass by the pond. Fred beside her. She knew she was dreaming. Fred was gone. He smiled at her caressing her hand. _

_"I guess I don't get to walk you down the aisle," he teased. _

_"I suppose not. There's no guarantee that him and I will make it that far. I might not even make it back to him," she said. _

_"You will and you will get married and have babies," Fred said, "I'm watching out for you everyday Mione."_

_"I loved you so much," Hermione said, as she started to sob. _

_"Hermione, love, I was never meant to have you forever. I knew that when it started," he replied, putting an arm around her shoulders. "In another world we would've worked. One where you weren't Remus'."_

_Hermione smiled at him. "You knew."_

_"Sometimes he would look at you how I did. It would be brief, but I knew the look of a man that lost the greatest thing that ever happened to him. I wore that look for a long time too," Fred kissed her temple. "You'll get your great love Mione."_

_"But you didn't."_

_"I did. I loved you first. He's loved you forever, but I loved you first. That's enough for me," Fred said. _

_Hermione sighed. "I got lucky."_

_"Yes you did love. Who else can say their first love is their guardian angel?" Fred teased. _

_Hermione wiped her eyes. "I was happy with you, the feelings they"-_

_"Just weren't there for the long term," he finished for her. _

_Hermione leaned into him. "I wish you would've woken up. I needed you desperately."_

_"I knew he'd take care of you Hermione," Fred said, "I love you Mione. I will project you always."_

_Hermione cried silently as she watched Fred fade away. She wiped her eyes once he was gone completely. She knew he'd always be there for her, that's what their love had been. _

Hermione was hot. Stifling. She rolled away from the warm werewolf that was in her bed. Fanning herself as she nudged him with her elbow. Remus growled and pulled her closer to him.

"Mine."

Hermione shook her head laughing silently, before she elbowed him again. Harder. Remus just pulled her tighter to him. His hand slipping down her curves as he started to kiss her neck. Hermione pushed back against him, as his hand slid between her thighs. She relaxed against him, as he cupped her.

"Hmmm, mine."

"Remus," she whispered.

All she did was blink and Remus was inside of her, filling her. She let out a soft moan in time with his painfully slow thrusts. Remus cupped her chin, meeting her eyes. He kept eye contact with her, as he moved inside her. Hermione sighed, as she felt her orgasm building. She shifted under him, meeting his thrusts, ensuring he hit the spot she needed him most. The came together in softy, sleepy moans. Remus' mouth was on hers, his tounge exploring her mouth as he softened inside of her.

"'Morning beautiful," he whispered.

"Can you wake me up like that for the rest of our lives?" she asked, forgetting that they were living on borrowed time. For a few hazy moments she believed they were a normal couple with normal problems.

He slid out of her, eyes sad. She wiped away the tears that threatened to betray her. Remus brushed a few curls out of her face.

"I forgot. For a minute I thought we were normal, like Lils and James, Sirius and Marly." She sat up, moving him off of her. "I'm sorry. I hate hurting you this way."

Remus studied her back, she had turned away from him. He instinctively went behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He kissed her temple. "I love you. I know it will get better. I know at the end of the tunnel you'll be there waiting for me. I know we'll get to have a life Mia."

"Remus," she whispered.

"Don't. Don't upset yourself. You'll be having a girl's day, you've got to buy a dress for the ball," he said, turning her head to kiss her. "I have faith in us. You need to."

"I have faith in us. Its time I have the issue with," Hermione muttered.

He kissed her again. "It will work out."

"I hope so," she whispered.

* * *

Lily linked arms with Hermione and Marlene. The three young women had just started their shopping excursion, Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Lupin not far behind them, as they went into a dress shop.

Marlene pulled away from Lily, going straight for a bright red number. She studied it on the mannequin, circling it four times. Appraising the slit up to her hip, and thin scraps of silk that crisscrossed the back. The dress was bold, and if there was one thing that Marlene was it was bold. "Lils I think I found it in one," Marlene said.

Dorea cleared her throat. "Marlene your mother would kill me if I let you buy that."

"Then we'll tell her you strongly recommended that I don't buy it Mrs. P. I'd never get you and Mrs. Lupin in trouble," Marly stated, a wide cat ate the canary smile on her angelic features.

Dorea rolled her eyes. "I didn't agree to that dress. Got it dear?"

"Yes ma'am," Marlene said, grabbing her size off the rack.

Dorea looked at Hope. "We always wanted daughters."

Hope smiled, meeting Hermione's eyes. "That we did Dorea. I believe these three are wonderful substitutes." Hope watched the smile creep over Hermione's face. She wanted to hate the young witch, but once she saw Hermione and Remus together, even her with her immense stubbornness could not deny that the pair fit together. Yin and yang. Left and right. Soft and hard. They completed each other, and for the first time since Remus had been bit, Hope Lupin saw her son having a bright future.

Hermione went over to Hope, she held out her hand for the older woman. Hope shook her head and pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione stiffened at the contact, for a few brief moments, before relaxing completely. The two women held onto each other tightly.

Lily shared at look with Marlene and Dorea. All three of the other women knew that Hermione had been worried about meeting Hope Lupin for the second time. It had been the one thing the normally collected young witch had worried about.

Hope pulled away from the girl first to look Hermione in the eye. "I know neither you or Remus would've picked this situation had you the choice. I also know love comes when you least expect it. Thank you."

Hermione sighed, "He's a wonderful man, and I'm very lucky to have him in every way I have."

Hope smiled. "Let's find you a dress that will leave my son speechless."

Hermione linked arms with the woman. "Let's."

The women set about the dress shop.

Lily was the second to find her dress, a brilliant gold number, a long column of silk under burgundy lace. Lily had been far pickier than Marlene. It had taken the witch more than a dozen dresses before she had settled.

Hermione had flitted from dress to dress. Nothing really catching her eye. She made her way through the shop until she saw it. In the far back corner. A light shining on it, like a beacon. The plum colored dress, reminded her of a Grecian goddess's wares, one shouldered the sleeve long flowy and split down the middle. Green lace the color of Remus' eyes kept the sleeve from being completely open. A lace belt was around the middle the same green. Remus' eyes. This was her dress. Hermione searched the rack finding her size almost immediately.

Hermione bee lined for the fitting rooms. She vanished her clothes smiling as they folded themselves up neatly on the bench in the fitting room. She stepped into the silk dress, purring as she slid it up her curves. Hermione zipped up the dress, thanking Merlin for side zippers. She turned, gazing into the mirror. She looked every bit the goddess Remus claimed her to be.

"Lily, Marly! Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Lupin!" Hermione called stepping out of the fitting room.

Lily and Marly turned, facing her. Their mouths fell open. Hope came around the corner, her eyes shining bright. Dorea grinned, "I believe you have your dress my dear."

Marly laughed, "I just hope it makes it through the night in one piece. Remus might just rip it off of you."

Lily hit Marly hard in the arm. "His mother is right there."

Hope chuckled, squeezing Dorea's arm. "That will be your problem. You can't separate them. His condition won't allow it."

Dorea nodded. "I understand that. He's very territorial when it comes to her. Charlus and I can handle it."

"I'm glad that he has her. For however long it lasts," Hope said, as they watched the three girls jump up and down laughing.

"It will last forever. Knowing she's waiting for him will keep Remus going when. He wants to give up. She is saving his life Hope. I'm glad all of my boys are lucky," Dorea said.

* * *

Charlus adjusted his bow tie, as he looked at his three boys all in muggle tuxs. Dorea's insistence, to make Lily and Hermione more comfortable. Charlus Potter would do anything to make his wife happy, and if it was a muggle tux, so be it. "You three have three fine young women," he said, starting the conversation he knew each young man needed to have.

James went red, and bounced from foot to foot. Sirius just looked smug, Charlus had given Sirius this speech a time or two. Remus, he was relaxed.

"So I have to start this. Your mum, and mums in your case Remus because you are one of ours. They wanted me to talk to about your women," Charlus said.

James groaned, "Dad if this is the sex talk we know. Pads here had it down pat. Remus well him and Mia go at it like rabbits, because he has to mate with his mate. Lily and I we've got this."

Sirius laughed, his deep barking laughter filled the tuxedo shop. "'Mate with his mate.' That's brilliant Prongs. I might have to use that on Marlene later."

Charlus rolled his eyes, wondering how James and Sirius ended up convincing Lily and Marlene to date them. Hermione and Remus he understood. The other two pairs. _Merlin help those women, _he thought. "Your mum would like to see you three happy, and in a healthy relationship with each of your respective young women."

"Healthy yeah right. Have you forgot Moony's tiny little speed bump?" Sirius asked still laughing, "Or are we just ignoring the fact that Mia could vanish tomorrow?"

"Thanks Pads," Remus said, as he fought with his tie.

"Listen Mia could be here for six months or six years, we don't know. Enjoy her while she's here Remus," Charlus said, he studied James and Sirius who shifted under his gaze. "You two have no excuse not to be thinking of a future with those women."

"James has been planning on marrying Lily since we were eleven. Remus gets a pass. Marly and I we're figuring it out. We're not a great love story like Remus and Mia, or James and Lils. We're learning," Sirius said.

Charlus smiled at Sirius, "Your story is just as great as theirs Sirius, don't sell you and Marlene short."

"I'm not selling us short. Damn I'm lucky Marly has looked at me more than once let alone agree to date me. James tried for years with Lily before she agreed to it. Remus he got luckier than the rest of us. Mia just fell into his lap, unfortunately for Moony his strings are the worst," Sirius stated.

"The women want grandchildren," Charlus said, dropping the final hint.

The three young men just stood in stunned silence. "What?" James asked.

Remus sighed, he knew that was coming up next. Sirius just kept quiet. Charlus cleared his throat, "Good talk men, let's go find our women."

* * *

Hermione curled up next to Remus. They were all in the library, in front of the fire, Dorea and Charlus had kicked the teenagers out of the ball room. The older couple just wanted some peace.

Lily sighed, running her fingers through James' messy hair. "How was your day boys."

"Dad wants us to make honest women out of you three," Sirius stated.

Marlene looked at Sirius her blonde eyebrows shooting up. "More like we make honest men out of you three," she snipped, as Lily and Hermione started to laugh.

James, Sirius and Remus shared looks. Sirius cleared his throat, "Gentlemen why don't we leave our wonderful women and head to the billiards room."

James nodded, "Wonderful idea Pads." He kissed Lily gently. "We'll be in later."

"Have fun," Lily replied.

Hermione laughed as Remus grumbled something about stupid mutts and ruining of perfectly good down time. She kissed him, twice. Once when his eyes were green, and the second time, when she looked into Moony's amber ones.

The three Marauders ran out of the library like their arses had caught fire, and knowing their witches it was a possibility. Lily was the first to start laughing, followed by Marly, then Hermione. They laughed hard for a few steady moments.

"Okay Mia I have a question," Marly said.

Hermione's heart started to race. "Shoot."

"I've got to know is Remus the dominant one?" Marly asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He is, but Moony's worse." Hermione pulled her jumper off, and pulled at the neck of her tank top. Exposing the swell of her breast that bore Moony's pseudo mark.

Lily stood up, sitting beside Hermione. "That's gonna leave a mark."

Marly traced the bite. "I think that was the point. Did it hurt?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't remember him even doing it. It bled, profusely." She pulled her jumper back on. "Remus has an odd fixation with it. Moony too."

"Does this mean he's Marked you?" Lily asked.

"No that's a bite here," Marlene said, touching the spot that connected her neck and shoulder.

"Oh," Lily ssaid, rubbing her neck. "Yikes. Will she feel that?"

"Most likely, its supposed to be painful," Marlene said.

Hermione shuddered. "Lovely."

Lily sighed, her emerald eyes growing dim. "Its hard to think that it won't always be like this. The six of us."

Hermione sighed. "It sucks."

"Well that was eloquent Granger," Marlene teased.

The three girls sat and chatted until their men came and whisked them off to bed. Hermione sat in the center of Remus' bed, in one of his shirts. He watched her from his spot by the window.

"You're beautiful," he said.

Her eyes met his. He frowned at the uncertainty in her eyes. She cleared her throat, "Remus I'm ready to tell you about my scar."

He crossed the room, taking her in his arms. They settled at the head of the bed, she was curled into him, as the glamour covering her scar vanished. He held onto her tightly as she began her tale.

* * *

**A/N: Okay the ball is next cchapter, because this one was getting to long. Sorry. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay I'm loving the reviews. They're making my week. You all are excellent! Sorry this took me so long. I've been busy, the eldest is in VBS this week. **

* * *

June 1998

Hermione looked around the ball room. Looking for Sirius, Remus, someone. The wizarding community had thrown together a ball to celebrate the end of the war. She took a sip of her champagne, the strawberry floating in it, hitting her nose. She hated these parties, they had became common place since the war ended six weeks prior.

She scanned the room again. Missing the warmth that was usually at her side. She spotted Sirius at the bar. _There's one of my men...now where is the other... _Hermione did another scan finding Remus tugging at his tie, he was being cornered by a brunette woman roughly his age, and looked highly uncomfortable by her petting.

Hermione grabbed another glass of champagne, as she worked her way to Remus.

"I just love men that tap into their more animalistic nature," the brunette cooed.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Remus, the war hero was backed further into the corner. His green eyes darted around the room looking for a savior. Hermione slipped in out of no where kissing the corner of his mouth, gently, "Now darling I asked you to wait on me. You know how jealous I can get." She said her lines with an air of breeding that would've made any woman jealous. Hermione shot him a covert wink, as she slid between him and the other brunette.

"Excuse me," the other woman said.

Hermione turned wrapping her arm around Remus' waist. "Oh you're still here. Dear he's taken, and you are a bit old for him."

"Why you little-"

Hermione drew out her wand. "I'd leave Mr. Lupin alone. He has a date to this event and its not you. Now scurry off," Hermione warned.

The woman huffed and strode off, looking for another war hero to bag.

Remus looked down at Hermione. "Darling?"

"Next time I'll let the tramp get her claws into you. Since you're so ungrateful," Hermione said.

Remus laughed, "You would never. You adore me too much."

"That's up for debate," Hermione replied, as he took her hand.

"Dance with me," he murmured, in her ear.

"Anything you want darling," she answered, with wink.

"I should be saying that to you," he teased, leading her onto the floor. He counted in time with the music as he started off their waltz.

"You should, but a waltz makes up for my terrible sacrifice," she said, relishing in the feel of his strong hands on her. She only thought she would be able to feel him, when her nightmares woke up him and Padfoot and they came racing to save her from dreams she couldn't comprehend.

He hummed along with the music for a moment or two.

...

Sirius watched them from the bar. Harry at his side. The young man so much like James had his eyes trained on the couple as they danced.

"They'd make a brilliant couple," Harry said.

_They did my boy, they did, _Sirius thought, as he made a noise of agreement with his godson.

Harry looked at his best friend and her mentor. "I hope that works Sirius. They're both so alone."

"I know, my boy," Sirius said, watching the man who was so in love with the woman in his arms. Sirius knew Hermione was equally in love with Remus. Soon all would be right for the pair.

* * *

December 24th 1977

Remus stroked Hermione's hair while she slept, imaging what their life would be when she went back to her time. Would they marry? Have children? Make a life out of nothing? Would they even be together? Would she forsake the man she loves for a memory of a young man?

He kissed her forehead, knowing he needed to preserve every moment with her. Record it to memory so her could survive the next twenty years with out her. He didn't want to survive without her. He watched her sleep in, Moony oddly quiet. He'd heard more from the wolf, since he'd met Hermione than in all the years before her.

She opened her eyes, snapping him away from his thoughts. "Where did you go?"

He kissed her. "To my thoughts my love."

"And?"

"I don't know what I'll do without you," he whispered, stroking her hair. "I love you Mia."

"I love you too," she replied, "Remus I'll always be with you. Always."

He kissed her again. "Tonight is going to be a long one."

"I'm looking forward to it. You're an incredible dancer," Hermione said.

"I'm assuming we've shared a dance or two in your time," he said.

"At a wedding, a ministry function or five. You're my go to date sadly enough," Hermione said.

Remus chuckled. "Yeah. Its sad. Can't you find someone your own age?"

"Why when I have you. You're far better company," Hermione kissed him.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You're a piece of work Mia. Dorea has the parlor set up for a spa day." His face contorted unsure of the phrase coming out of his mouth.

Hermione laughed. "That face is priceless. You look terrified."

"It sounds scary," he said.

"It's not. The five of us will come out pampered and polished," Hermione promised, kissing him. "Now let's get some breakfast."

...

Hermione sat between Lily and Marly while they selected their nail color for the ball. Hermione looked at her nails, the brilliant jade green French tips were already dry. Dorea sat in the corner with Hope facials on and eyes closed. Hermione frowned, she would miss many years of this, her heart broke.

Everyday she spent with Remus and their family it would be harder for her to lleave. When the time came Hermione knew she would be crushed.

Lily patted her arm, "It'll be okay. Whatever happens. We'll take care of him."

"Its not just him I'm worried about," Hermione replied, as one of the Potter's house elves came into the room.

"Mrs. Potter I brought tea for you ladies," Mimsy said, setting the tray on the table.

Dorea nodded. "Thank you Mimsy."

The little elf disappeared.

The rest of the day carried on with beauty treatments, lunch, tea, and a light snack. The clock struck seven and Dorea dismissed the girls to go get dressed.

Hermione went back to her room, slowly. She had savored every moment of being normal with Lily and Marlene while Hope and Dorea watched on like doting mothers. She made a mental note to beg Sirius to open up Grimmuald and do something similar around New Years.

Hermione opened the door to her room. She turned to the full length mirror studying the magical stylists work. Her make up was light natural. She pursed her peach colored lips, as she toyed with the ends of her hair. The stylist had straightened it out to gentle waves and left it down only adding a jeweled hair band that weighed a ton and was probably worth more than what was in her vault at Gringotts. Dorea had laid out jewelry that would match her hair accessory on her dressing table. She suddenly longed to be normal, to do this every year with Remus.

Hermione pulled her under garmets out of the paper shopping bag. She studied the pale green corset, and matching thong. Lily had persuaded her into buying silk stockings and a garter belt too. She started to undress slowly preparing herself for the evening. She stood in the middle of the room naked, taking deep breaths as she settled and started to redress herself. Corset. Thong. Garter belt.

Remus slipped in as she was rolling the silk thigh highs. He paused, watching her finish. "I don't think I want you to leave this room."

Hermione looked up at him. "Hello."

"Marry me," he whispered, pulling her to him.

"Just say when."

"Before break is over. There's a little muggle church near by," he said, trailing kisses up her neck.

"You've thought about this," she said.

"Only a million times," he replied, "I love you Mia."

"And I love you," she murmured, "Now what did you need?"

"Cufflinks, they're in the side table," Remus said.

She left his embrace, going to the side table. She opened the top drawer, grabbing the pouch that held his cufflinks. She emptied it and went back to him. He held out his arms, she made quick work of putting the cufflinks on him. She smiled up at him.

"Why does little things like this seem more intimate with us?" he asked.

"Because we're living on borrowed time," she sighed. Hermione rested her hands on his shoulders kissing his cheek. She slid her hands along his chest. Her nimble fingers landed on his undone bow tie. She tied it, slowly, knuckles caressing his freshly shaved chin and neck. He smelled like aftershave. The scent made her knees weak. She let out a hum, as she exhaled. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to lessen her arousal. She loved his aftershave.

Remus took a deep breath; smelling her. He let out a groan. "Not now," he said.

"I know. Let me get dressed." She kissed him, before shoving him out the door.

She went to the wardrobe, pulling out her dress. Hermione sighed as she trailed her fingers over the silk. She loved this dress, vowing to take it with her when she left.

She stepped into it, pulling it slowly up her curves. Sighing as the silk lightly caressed her skin. She zipped up the dress, and turned to look in the mirror.

Hermione gasped. She looked like a Greek Goddess. She smiled, slipping on her heels, and going to her dressing table. She slowly put on her borrowed jewelry, arm cuff a small lace choker, and a light green stoned cocktail ring.

A few deep breaths, and she was ready.

...

This was pure hell. Waiting on her. Remus stood at the bottom of the grand staircase at Potter Manor. Marlene had came downstairs first. Sirius' eyes nearly popping out of his skull. Lily was gliding down the stairs looking like a true Gryffindor princess, while James stood with his mouth wide open.

"You'll catch flies that way James," Dorea commented.

James snapped his mouth shut. Lily covered her giggle with her hand as she glided down the last handful of steps, to James.

Remus saw her out of the corner of his eye. He turned facing her. Hermione had the advantage, looking down into the foyer from the top of the stairs. He could hear her heart beat. Smiling to himself, he bit his lip shocked at how in tune he was with her.

She descended the stairs slowly, counting her steps. Making sure each foot was placed in the middle of the stair. Remus stood at the banister his hand out to help her down the last few steps. Once she was safely on solid ground he tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow.

"Are you ready?" he asked, walking her to the ball room.

"Always," she replied, as the doors opened for the pair.

Never in all of her years had Hermione seen anything like the Potter's ball room. There were twelve ten foot tall Christmas trees lining the walls of the atrium like room. She looked up, at floating ornaments and candles above the guests heads. Tables decorated with wreaths and silver table cloths sat in the back of the room. An orchestra played softly, couples were already dancing.

Remus watched Hermione take in there surroundings. "Dance with me," he murmured, nibbling on her ear.

"Yes," Hermione replied as he led her to the floor.

A waltz started, in time with Remus' lead. His hand settled on her waist pulling her close to him. "My offer still stands," he whispered.

Chills went down her spine. "It does huh?" Her lips brushed against his jaw. "Let's say I agree to marry you as muggles. It's not valid in the wizarding world."

"It doesn't matter, Hermione. As long as I get to claim you in some way. Muggle. Wizard. I just want to make you mine Hermione," he said.

"Then what Remus?"

"Then when you join me again. We'll do it in the wizarding world, in front of our family," he said.

Hermione rested her head on his chest. "Okay," she replied, "You've got yourself a deal Remus Lupin."

"Tomorrow?" He kissed her.

"The day after," she said.

"You're my wife in two days time. I don't think I can wait that long," he stated, as the song drew to a close.

"It's better than waiting twenty years," she replied.

"It is," he agreed, covering her mouth with his.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: The r****eviews! I'm so happy. You all are awesome!**

* * *

December 25 1998

Remus laid in her bed, needing to be encompassed by her scent. Tomorrow, he'd acknowledge twenty one years of marriage. Nearly all of that he'd spent alone. Maybe next year they'd celebrate their small muggle ceremony. He'd known then that he'd be alone for most of their marriage. Though he never thought it would hurt this much. Knowing his younger self was getting ready to marry their witch. Their mate.

He rolled over on his stomach, groaning into her pillow.

Harry chuckled from the door way. "I miss her too."

"She's getting married tomorrow," Remus said, turning his head and looking at Harry. _So much like Prongs, _Moony growled.

Harry shook his head, deciding that his dad's best mates had a thing for secret marriages. Only this time his best friend was in on it too, unknowingly. "How did you convince her to do that?" He crossed Hermione's room, sitting in her hideous chair.

"I had a good speech," Remus replied.

"Obviously," Harry said, in a tone that rivaled Snape's drawl.

"She was friends with him. Severus. She saved him, and Regulus. They were both spies. Regulus was a good man, after Hermione tore into him. Severus. Well he's Severus," Remus said.

"If they were friends why was he horrible to her?" Harry asked.

"Because our Miss Granger is an insufferable swot," Severus said, taking Harry's place at the door frame.

Remus sat up, fully giving up on his moping. "You miss her too. She saved your arse enough. "

"Reg missed her more," Snape said, "Now I was sent by the mutt to drag you downstairs."

"When did you start doing Sirius' dirty work?" Remus asked.

"Not Sirius. Minerva," Snape said, before walking away.

"You'll have to explain that to me later," Harry said.

Remus nodded once. He let Harry leave her room first, with a frown he closed her door. He missed her.

* * *

Christmas Day 1977

Remus woke up in an empty bed. He focused on his witch, she was down stairs in the kitchen. Remus stretched out in their bed. Every joint in his body gave off loud pops. It was Christmas morning and for the first time in years he was extremely excited. He climbed out of bed, and rushed downstairs.

Hermione was wrapped up in her thick plaid dressing gown, talking with her aunt and Dorea. Remus wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head lightly.

"Morning Professor, Dorea," he greeted, catching Sirius and James' conversation as they came down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"All I'm saying is we take Moony up to the Moon in a submarine, and see if he goes all Wolfy. Muggles go to the great beyond! Why can't we take a Moony?" Sirius said, as the pair came into the kitchen.

"Are we kicking him out of the submarine?" James asked.

"There's no oxygen on the Moon. You would kill my Mate," Hermione growled.

"Chill Mia. I didn't say we wouldn't give him scuba gear!" Sirius said, dropping a kiss on her cheek. "We just want to know if he'd go all Wolfy, and stay that way."

Hermione looked at Remus. "I'll lock you in a cupboard, to save you."

Remus kissed her. "I love you."

"James, Sirius, why are you lot trying to kill your brother?" Dorea asked, pouring Minerva more tea.

"Because Dorea your sons are dolts," Minerva stated, "Remus excluded."

"You're only being nice to him because he's your niece's Mate," James complained.

"No I'm nice to Mr. Lupin because he's not a blithering idiot like Mr. Black and yourself," Minerva stated.

Sirius looked at James. "She's got us there mate."

Hermione watched the exchange for a few more moments. Not correcting them when they said submarine instead of rocket ship. Remus kissed her, "You won't let them take me will you?"

"Never. You're all mine Remus Lupin," Hermione said.

Sirius and James shrugged. "Minnie where would we buy a submarine?" Sirius asked.

Minerva shook her head, "Idiots."

Dorea laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes, and held onto her Mate. Lily and Marly came into the kitchen.

"Lily Love, Padfoot and I are going to buy a submarine and send Moony to the Moon!" James greeted kissing Lily.

"Submarine is water. Rocket you want to buy a rocket," Lily corrected.

"Idiots," Remus and Hermione mumbled, smiling at each other.

"Why are you sending a werewolf to the Moon?" Marlene asked, getting tea.

"Full Moon twenty four seven!" Sirius exclaimed, kissing his girl.

"You're an idiot. Lils, Mia how did I get the idiot, " Marly asked, sipping her tea as she leaned into Sirius.

"You picked him," Hermione and Lily said together.

Marly kissed Sirius' cheek. "I wouldn't trade the insanity."

"I would for a nap, and thirty minutes of silence," Remus joked.

Hermione elbowed him, "No you wouldn't."

"Yeah you're right," Remus said.

Charlus came into the kitchen, "Presents in thirty you lot."

"Yes Dad," the three young men yelled.

...

Hermione handed Remus his gift from her. "I hope you'll like this," she said kissing him.

Remus stared at the small package, it was neatly wrapped with a bow on it. He slid the silk bow off of it, and opened it slowly not wanting to mess up the paper. A velvet box was in his hand.

"Hey Mia you realize Moony is supposed to propose right?" Sirius joked.

Remus rolled his eyes, and opened the box. A simple gold pocket watch was nestled in the silk. He picked it up and opened it. Hermione had already set the time. He smiled at the engraving

_So I'm always with you, Remus. You're my missing piece and I've always known that. I love you always. -Mia_

Remus smiled, as he kissed her. "I love it."

"I'm glad." Hermione leaned against him. "In my time you have two pictures in it. You'll know what they are when they're taken."

Remus squeezed her hand, leaning in her ear. "I have a feeling one is of tomorrow."

"I don't know. One is of you, James, and Sirius. You have never let me see the second. I've just seen the corner. Once." Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.

Remus sighed. He'd marry his witch tomorrow. "I have your present." He bent down, and picked up the box it was wrapped in. He winced at his wrapping skills.

Hermione looked at him, her eyebrow almost to her hair line. "Trust me you'll love it," he murmured.

She tore into the box with a child-like enthusiasm. Remus was an excellent gift giver. She opened the box, unfolded the tissue paper, and gasped. "Is this really?!"

Remus nodded. "I found a copy. It should answer all your questions on our unique situation."

Hermione pulled the thick tome out of its wrapping. _Lycanthropes and their Mates _was the only accurate literature on Werewolves and mating. Where most books were full of prejudice bullshit and bigotry. The book she held in her hands was written by a werewolf, and his Mate. It was a diary of sorts, cataloging his bite and tramsformations. The finding of his Mate, their bonding, and other life points. The book itself was seventy five years old, published after the wolf's death in 1902.

Hermione smiled at him. "I love it!" she exclaimed, kissing him, "It's perfect. Where did you find it?"

"Dumbledore, came upon it for me," Remus replied, feeling the weight of her real present in his pocket. That was for tomorrow, and he couldn't wait.

...

Hermione laid in their bed reading. She couldn't sleep. Tomorrow she was marrying the man of her dreams. Lily and Marlene thought the pair was insane. James and Sirius had stood by the couple's side agreeing with their haste, based on the circumstances. The two girls came around once Remus delivered the final argument.

_"Being bound to Hermione this way should keep Moony at bay until we can claim her. I have twenty one years without her. It will slowly kill me, unless we do this. I can't live without her," Remus said. _

Hermione rested her head on the headboard. Her life would change again tomorrow. Remus came into their room, tripping over his feet. She shot him a dirty look.

"Few celebratory drinks," he said.

"Sirius?" she asked.

"Never," Remus scoffed.

"Bollocks," she replied, "You're not getting cold feet on me are you?"

"I love you too much. You're my missing piece Mia." He tugged off his jumper and trousers before sliding into bed with her. "I don't want to live without you."

"I don't either Remus," Hermione whispered.

He kissed her, "Tomorrow you'll be Mrs. Remus Lupin."

Hermione smiled. "That sounds brilliant."

He pulled her close to him. "Always."

"Always," she murmured.

* * *

The group had made their excuses, the next morning. Each one dressed nicely saying to the Potter's they were going to spend the day in Diagon Alley. They had apperated a few hundred yards from the small muggle church. Hermione's hand firmly in Remus'. They were ready for this, the marriage certificate in hand. Hermione looked up at Remus, "Cold feet?"

He shook his head. "No its you."

Hermione sighed, as the group walked into the church. They found the Reverend, a tall skinny older man, and convinced him to marry the pair.

They stood in front of each other as the ceremony began. Hermione's heart thudded in her chest, as her eyes started to burn. She took a deep breath. The pair had written their own vows.

"Remus I promise to always be there when you need me, if not physically in spirit, because neither one of us know how much time I have left with you. I'll always love you. I vow to support you and your dreams. I promise we'll have midnight conversations, I promise to save your hide when there's a work function. I promise never to hide from you, but to run to you when I need you and your guidance. I love you. You're my missing piece," she said, wiping her eyes on her cream sweater dress.

Remus squeezed her hands. "Hermione, you're my world, my Mate, my partner. You're my bright light the silver lining to my curses. I was given you to cope, and I hope to honor these vows everyday. I promise to protect you. I promise to fight for yiu and by your side. I promise to encourage your passion for knowledge. I promise to forgive you everyday for the things you will not know. I love you Mia. You're my other half, " he said.

Hermione pulled a gold band out of the pocket of her dress. She'd transfigured a link out of an old bracelet into a ring for Remus. She slid it over his knuckles and into place.

Remus produced a small box from his coat pocket. He opened it, pulling out a gold ring. Her real Christmas present. He slid it onto her finger.

The pair said their I do's, and were pronounced husband and wife. Remus kissed her, passionately, dipping her as their four friends clapped.

...

Remus buried his head in Hermione's curls. "I love you Mrs. R. J. Lupin."

"And I you," she whispered, kissing his neck. "We're married."

"That we are," he said, "Our life together is going to be put on hold."

Hermione frowned. "Let's just enjoy the moments we have before I'm gone."

"Agreed," he said. "We need to get back to the Potter's."

**A/N: And they're married. Okay quick memo the week after next I'm on vacation I shall not have an update that week because anniversary trip! That and my nephew was born today (he's early)! Yay another boy! (I have all neices this excites me.) Next week I might have an update if not I'm spoiling a baby.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you for the well wishes! I feel like sh!t this took so long to get out. I had to get a new phone and get a new word processing app. And email myself this so that I had something to go on. Plus my trip.**

* * *

December 1977

It was slow, and passion filled. Love making that could split a soul in two. The participants would never be the same again. Remus kept eye contact with her as he thrust into Hermione, slowly, her moans only making him harder. Hermione pulled his mouth down to hers, as he rolled over, putting her in control. She continued their breathtakingly slow pace as she rode him, her mouth still claiming his. He held onto her hips tightly, adding companion bruises to the ones Moony had left.

She thrust a little harder when his hands started to slide up her body, towards her breasts. He cupped them, squeezing them tightly, making her movements a little more frenzied. She was close. He sat up some latching onto one breast, as he trailed his fingers down to her center. He found the bundle of nerves he was looking for, with the pad of his thumb Remus applied the slightest amount of pressure on it. Hermione gasped, grinding down on him and his thumb. She exploded, crying out his name, and biting his shoulder, hard. Remus only had a few tentative thrusts left in him while her walls milked him. He came with the same force she had, her name a faint prayer on his lips.

She collapsed on him, utterly spent. Remus groaned, "I think you killed me."

Hermione kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too Hermione Lupin," he said.

Hermione rested her head on his chest; listening to their heart beats slow. She kissed his jaw, watching the tension fade from his body. "Love, you think too much," she said.

Remus sighed, kissing her hair. "What happens after you leave?"

Hermione looked up at him. She frowned thinking of what the next two decades would hold. "War. Birth. Death. Life. Life happens once I'm gone." She ran a hand through his hair. "I'll be here." She kissed where his heart lay beneath skin muscle and bones. "With you. Always."

Remus kissed her. "I love you."

...

The rest of their holiday passed in a blur. Before Hermione knew it she was in a compartment on the Express, alone. James, Lily and Remus were doing their patrols. Sirius and Marlene where doing Merlin knows what or where. She sighed contentedly, enjoying the pages if her book.

The compartment door slid open with a bang. Hermione looked up, unphased, until she saw who disturbed her peace. Serverus Snape stood shoulder to shoulder with a carbon copy of Sirius Black. _Regulus._

"Leave mudblood," Regulus said, with a bored aristocratic drawl; that made Hermione wonder how long it took him to perfect it.

Hermione shook her head. "No."

Serverus watched her in awe. She was clearly out numbered. They could force her to leave. He looked at Regulus, knowing the younger Black had a temper that rivaled his brother.

Regulus was tense. This stupid bint wasn't moving. "Move mudblood. Leave this compartment."

Hermione sighed, she didn't want to have to flatten Sirius' brother. The man whose room she resided in, in her time. The man she admired for his brains his bravery. She frowned, "No I'd like to stay. Thanks."

Severus tried not to chuckle. Granger was just as brash as her Aunt McGonagall. "Granger," he finally acknowledged.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Severus you still have a decade before you can use that tone with me." Her gaze went back to Regulus. "Its a pleasure Reggie."

Regulus' heart stopped. No one had called him that. Not since Sirius went to Gryffindor. It only fueled his anger, once he got his balance back. "Get out of this car mudblood."

Three times! Three times! He had called her the slur, that still made his throat burn, three times. She didn't flinch, it didn't phase her. Regulus marveled at the witch, before raising his wand. He needed her out. Needed her gone. He needed to speak to Severus. They needed to devise a plan. The Dark Lord was far worse than he could've ever imagined. They needed to get out while they still had their lives.

Serverus watched with obvious amusement. He knew Granger could take out Regulus easily if she chose too. He'd watched her take down their professor wandlessly and wordlessly in Defense. She could help them.

"If I were you Regulus I'd stow your wand. She's taken down MacCallister," Serverus said, "Nonverbal and wandless."

Hermione beamed as Regulus stared in shock. "You two have choices. Leave or join me."

The lock on the compartment slid home. She cast a silencing charm.

"Regulus I've taken down scarier Death Eaters than you and Sevvy here. I have a proposition for the pair of you," she said, smiling as they sat across from her.

...

Remus did his rounds muttering under his breath. He wanted his wife. His Mate. His Mia. He walked past a seemingly empty compartment. Regulus Black and Snape filed out looking like death. He peaked in the compartment.

Mia sat cross legged reading her book looking quite smug. He rolled his eyes. "You're up to something," he said.

She looked up smiling at him. "Hey love."

"What did you do to the gruesome twosome?" Remus asked sitting beside her.

"Hopefully saves their lives," Hermione said.

"I thought you couldn't change things?" Remus said.

"I can't technically, I can make them spies though. But I can't save Regulus. This is probably why Severus hates me," Hermione said.

Remus kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled at him. "That's all that matters."

He pulled her closer to him. "Wont they be caught?"

"I have a plan," she replied.

* * *

January 1999

Serverus Snape stared at the photograph on his desk, in his private quarters. He picked up the wooden frame, tracing the face of Regulus and Hermione. Lupin had taken the picture one night after their Occumulency lessons. He owed Hermione his life. Regulus' too. How his missed his old friend, too young to die. Too young to fight. They all were. Lily, Potter, the Longbottom's, Marlene. They were children fighting a war that their children would have to finish for them. No thanks to Dumbledore.

He still hated the old fool. Part of him was happy he was gone. All of him didn't miss Albus Dumbledore. His life was finally his own. And he owed it to Hermione twice over.

He looked at Hermione's face, bright and young, exactly how she would be when she came back. He missed her, missed his other best friend. He sat the picture down, knowing that she was experiencing his and Regulus' terrible company. _Regulus learned we all bleed the same. So did I. _

He didn't know who needed the lesson more, him or Regulus. He sat back in his chair, feet propped on his desk. He missed them, they had a trio, one that rivaled hers with Weasley and Potter. He sighed, closing his eyes.

The floo signaled. Severus opened his eyes, just as Minerva stepped into his quarters. She smiled at him, "Evening Severus."

"Minerva," he acknowledged.

Minerva came around to him. She looked at the picture. "You loved him didn't you?"

"Once."

"Did she know?"

"She's the one that made me realise it. Does it bother you?" He looked up at her, black eyes seeking hazel.

"No. Remember my niece married Remus," she said, with a chuckle.

"Funny thing about time," he murmured.

"Age is a number Severus, and time is obsolete when you've traveled it," she said.

He pulled her down to him, settling the headmistress firmly on his lap. "Is that a hint Minnie?"

Minerva rolled her eyes. "You know better Severus."

Severus kissed her gently. "I never said I was good Minerva."

"I know."

...

Remus sat in his study, a stiff glass of firewhiskey in his hand. He could hear Sirius and Camilla going at it above him, hence the firewhiskey. He looked down at the simple gold band he wore on his hand, hidden under a disillusionment charm. He could see it. Sirius could. Minerva, Severus. Harry now could.

He exhaled, pulling out his pocket watch. The picture of him and Mia at their wedding smiling up at him. He snapped it closed, not wanting to see her. He wanted to wallow in self pity.

He pulled a book to him, immersing himself, for what could have been hours.

"You wreak of sex." He looked up at Sirius who had settled into the leather chair across from him.

"I'm satisfied," Sirius said, with a shrug.

"She knows you're a prick right?"

"She knows I think with mine," Sirius replied.

Remus shook his head. "Fair enough."

The pair sat in silence for a while. Sirius broke the moratorium first.

"Why do you think she saved them? They weren't worth anything to anyone but each other," Sirius asked.

"Because they loved each other. Like brothers at first. But later on they were lovers. She gave them time together. Unknowingly, of course," Remus said.

"My little brother was buggered by Snape?" Sirius asked, taking in the new information with a sense of tact that could only belong to him.

"Actually I think Regulus did the buggering," Remus said, taking a sip of his drink.

Sirius took the drinkfrom Remus, downing it in one gulp. "Thanks for that mate."

Remus laughed.

* * *

January 1978

Hermione sat across from Dumbledore. "You now have two spies for the Order. Don't thank me but as a favor. Leave. My. Husband. Alone Albus."

"Such disrespect," the elder man teased.

"You're lucky you're getting that," Hermione said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm making my offer to your husband and his friends at Easter Mrs. Lupin," Albus warned.

Fury spread through Hermione. "I should kill you myself."

"Funny thing about Mates Mrs. Lupin. A part of the wolf lives in you. That's how you're bonded. A part of you lives in him, that's how he recognized you. A part of you in him. You two are literally two halves of the same whole," Albus stated. He stared at the young woman in front of him, watching realization spread across her features. "You know I'm not lying to you. Excess energy around the moon and during your cycle. Increased sexual appetite. You lost your virginity around the full moon, old enough that you couldn't take it anymore."

Hermione sighed. "So you're saying I'm already marked?"

"Since the first time he laid eyes on you during your actual time line. I would presume the day you were born. Hense your emptiness Mrs. Lupin," Albus said.

"You really are a cheeky old bastard aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"I've been called worse," Albus said. "Who are my spies Mrs. Lupin?"

"Severus and Regulus." Hermione stood up. "I'm done for this evening."

"Good night Mrs. Lupin," Albus said, as she fled his chambers.

Hermione ran back to Gryffindor tower. Remus was waiting for her in her room, sitting on the settee, tea tray beside him. She relaxed the second she saw him. Her breathing mellowed, her heart rate slowed. She sighed, "Hello love."

He smiled up at her. "Some day huh?"

Hermione crossed the room settling in beside him. "The longest ever."

He kissed the top of her head. "I doubt that."

"It goes up there with a few." She snuggled into him. "Remus promise me something?"

"Anything Mia."

"Just be safe. Make sure you're able to make to me alive. I don't know if I could survive without you." She kissed him quickly.

"I promise," he vowed.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I got nothing, besides I don't own it. Which I forget to write every chapter. And a huge huge thank you to Chrissy333 for looking over this. You're awesome!**

* * *

July 1996

Sirius watched Hermione from the doorway. He couldn't imagine her pain. He didn't like his parents let alone love them. He could not have cared less about his parents, so when he caught word that they were gone part of him celebrated. To actually have _loved _them like Hermione had loved hers. He shuddered at the thought, remembering the pain of Dorea and Charlus' deaths. Grief crashed through him. He looked at her and Remus. She was whispering to the older werewolf, love shining in her eyes as she gained strength in her vocal chords.

He smiled at Moony, how the man could ever doubt that the woman in front of him didn't love him, Sirius never would understand. She talks to him, seeks him out for comfort. Sirius shook his head stepping out of the library, tucking the papers, her guardianship papers back in his pocket. It could wait. _Let them be. _ He sighed, going down to the kitchen.

Severus was sitting at the table having a cup of tea. "How is she?"

"She's with Moony. It's the day of and he can't get enough of her. He'll have an easy night," Sirius said, "Why are you here Snape?"

"I worry about her," Snape said, forcing the words out.

"Funny way of showing it," Sirius hissed, grabbing a bottle of firewhiskey.

Snape took a swig directly from the bottle. "She told me too. It keeps her safe."

"Safe," Sirius barked, "Safe?! Her funeral could be the day after tomorrow with her parents. She's not safe. The target on her back is bigger than Harry's. All because Mione is his mate. Greyback wants her."

"I'll kill him before he gets to her," Snape vowed. "Have Remus take his potion. I'll have his recovery potions in the morning."

"She admires you Severus," Sirius stated.

"I want my Mia back. I want my friend." Snape stood. "Now move mutt." Snape shoved past Sirius, as though their heart to heart hadn't existed at all. Mia had given him safe harbor in a storm he'd never wanted to be a part of. She'd protected him, with defense lessons. Made him realise Regulus was his Mate. She had made the bond between the two men.

Sirius shook his head. "Nice talk."

Remus entered the kitchen. "She's sleeping."

"Funny how tiny she seems," Sirius said.

"Tiny in stature but the might of a lioness," Remus said.

"Or a wolf," Sirius murmured. "Take your potion. We need to go down soon."

Remus looked at the vial. "What did he have to say?" Moony growled.

"Don't worry about it. Worry about the moon. Worry about her. Leave Snape to me," Sirius said as he went to unlock the cellar.

...

Hermione sat at the cellar door, she couldn't sleep. The young witch had too much energy. As usual. She had paced in front of the door, reorganized the kitchen, and the library. The funerals were the next day. Her parents. She didn't cry anymore, she couldn't. The sobbing had nearly killed her, Remus pulled her back from the edge.

Remus always pulled her back. Always would. They just needed to survive. She rested her head against the door, eyes drifting closed.

It would be over soon.

...

Black. He hated black, it felt like a stain on his soul. Black nights, followed by full moons. He hated her in black. Remus tied his tie, again with the black. He ached from the moon the night before, movements slow and deliberate, as he turned to the door. He could smell her.

Hermione knocked on his door frame. She smiled at him, it didn't reach her eyes. Her black dress was knee length, again black stockings covered her legs. The sleeves came down to her elbows lace at the edges of the seems and collar. Her flats were silver the only color she had on.

_The moon is at her feet. Black night with the silver moon. _He sighed. "How are you?"

Hermione shrugged. "I've been better."

Remus held out his hand. She took it with a shy smile. "We're here for you. All of us. I'm here for you Mione. Anything you need," he vowed.

"Thank you Professor," she said.

He squeezed her hand. "Hermione its Remus now."

Her eyes lit up. "Thank you...Remus."

He smiled at her. "We'll be beside you all day. Sirius and I won't leave you unless you ask us."

She nodded. "Let's go to the church. I need to speak with Father Carver."

Remus gave her a short nod. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"No I probably can't but I need too," she replied, as the pair headed to the kitchen.

Sirius sat at the table in his Muggle suit, feet propped up as he leaned back in his chair. He looked up at Hermione, her hand still safely clasped in Remus'. Sirius smiled. "You ready Kitten?"

"As I'll ever be," she breathed.

Sirius stood up. "Let's go." Sirius took her other hand. "It'll get better Kitten." He pulled the paperwork out of his suit coat pocket. "I'll protect you Mione." He handed her the paperwork, letting go of her hand so she could take it. "You're officially protected by the House of Black."

Hermione looked up at him. "Sirius you didn't have too."

"I did. I owed you. I owe you so much more," Sirius said.

Hermione kissed his cheek. "Sirius Black consider your debt fulfilled."

Sirius hugged her. "I love you Kitten." _More than you realise._

* * *

August 1993

Remus paced Lupin Cottage, occasionally breaking something. Dumbledore would be here soon. Mia had told him when he would get his position. He looked at the paper. Sirius was out. This war was almost over. Mia couldn't change it. She knew he'd loose everything, but she'd set him up for life, monthly deposits from her original Gringotts account kept him above water, barely.

He opened his pocket watch, reading the inscription for the millionth time since she had left. His wards shifted. _Dumbledore. _

He looked out the window. Sure enough Albus Dumbledore was opening his gate and headed up the path. Remus opened the door, with a slight smile.

"Good afternoon Mister Lupin," Albus greeted.

"Dumbledore," Remus said, opening the door wider, to let the old wizard in.

"You're not surprised to see me," Albus said.

"My Mia warned me," Remus said.

Albus nodded thoughfully. "Of course Miss Granger did."

"I'll accept your position Albus. I miss her too much not too," Remus said.

"Great I'll see you September first." Albus smiled brightly. "Just remember your Mate is a young girl. She'll not know you."

Remus nodded. "I know. She warned me."

Albus nodded. "And she told you-"

"Everything Albus, everything. My Mate couldn't keep secrets. Mia was incapable of it." Remus sighed remembering her whispering secrets in his ear as they drifted off.

"But she couldn't save anyone," Albus asked.

"Minerva explained this to you. More than once. Is your greater good worth what it costs Albus?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Yes it is," Albus replied, honestly.

"I'm glad you believe so. You can show yourself out," Remus said curtly. His mind on Hermione's scars. What this silent war would eventually cost his Mate. His wife.

Albus nodded once before leaving the small cottage. Remus sat in the old wooden rocker, his mother's chair. He relaxed the minute his wards shifted back.

He rocked back and forth, slowly, as Moony paced in his mind. The wolf knew they were close to their Mate. Their Mia.

* * *

September 1st 1993

Remus smiled at the crimson Express. The steam hissed in the engine. He was going home for the first time since he has left her at the Hogsmeade station. He knew even then the minute she entered the gates to the school shed be back in her time. Where she belonged, where their child would be born. Five more years and he'd get his Mate back. Five and a half and he'd meet his child. Today was the beginning of the end.

He went to his compartment. The compartment he'd cried in once Mia was out of sight, while Lily and Marly tried to comfort him. James and Sirius just watched, unable to do anything. He'd gone numb eventually, it had taken five years before he finally stopped aching for her. Another five before he stopped reaching out for her. This last five had nearly killed him. Now with only five years left he was optimistic.

He sat down leaning up against his window and closed his eyes. Just for a rest.

The train started to fill with passengers. Remus tried to tune them out, only listening for one voice only wanting to smell one smell.

"Every where else is full." The compartment door slid open.

Her scent hit him hard. Moony howled. Hermione.

"Who do you think he is?"

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione replied.

"How is it she knows everything? How is it you know everything?"

"Oh honestly Ronald. It's on his suitcase," Hermione scoffed, sitting down across from Remus. She pulled a book out of her tote. Set on reading while the boys did whatever.

For two small seconds Remus thought she remembered him. His heart broke a tiny fraction. _Five years, six technically. Six years. _

He fell asleep with those comforting thoughts.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Violence ahead. Okay ladies/gents I'm a good southern woman. I was taught to keep my mouth shut when I don't have anything nice to say (which is often. I never said I wasn't sassy.). I love reviews. But being a complete douche bag is frowned upon here. If you're going to hide behind a guest review and put something nasty when there's enough nastiness in this world do it somewhere else. OR better yet not at all! You don't know what the person behind the words is going through, because we're all people, who have feelings and problems beyond our borrowed characters plights. Those bad reviews you leave can ruin a person's want to write, and that's not right. That's not what this is about, be kind when you review. That kind of negativity is not welcome here. I like constructive criticism enjoy it actually, but to be blatantly rude and hide behind a key board isn't right. It's cowardly, and frankly disgusting. **

**Public service announcement over.**

* * *

January 1978

Hermione looked at Severus. "I'm trying to save your life. You want out. I'm giving you that option and you're being an arse about it!"

Regulus rolled his eyes. The little demon pixie was looking up at Severus waving her wand in his face. If she wasn't the wolf's he'd make her an offer so that she could piss off Severus daily. He smirked at the thought. It was too good to pass up. He noted the ring on her finger. Claimed.

"I don't-"

"Appriciate foolish wand waving in your presence I know. But right now Sev this is my classroom and you're my student and damn it I'm trying to save your lives! Just listen to me you prat!" Hermione snarled, hands on her hips, hair sparking.

"Lupin has his hands full with you," Regulus said.

Hermione turned on him. "Shut the bloody hell up! I'll yell at you later!"

Severus sniggered. Hermione turned back to her original victim and punched his arm. "Shut up. Do as I ask you. Your mind is a lake only what you want me to see at the top. The worse the memory the deeper it is in the lake. Got it?"

"I get it. I just don't-"

Whack!

Hermione looked at Severus with a smirk.

"Where in the hell did you get a beaters bat?" Regulus asked, watching her with awe.

"The room likes her. Knows her magic and does whatever she wants it to do," Severus said, rubbing his left arm. "Chit."

Regulus sighed. "Why don't you and I go at it? Snape and I work against each other. So you don't kill him."

Hermione's eye brow arched. "I'm taking six years of him being a tosser out on him."

"No wonder I don't like you," Severus said.

Whack!

"Hey you took the charm off of it. That hurt!" Severus said.

Regulus laughed. "You can do wordless?"

Hermione smiled, "And wandless. Remember that next time you go after Sirius."

"Noted," Regulus said, standing straighter. The little bint was scary.

Hermione huffed. "Okay your mind is a lake. The nastier the memory the deeper it is. Only what you want me to see in the shallows. Got it?"

Severus nodded.

Hermione steeled herself not wanting to put the young Severus through the hell she was about to. "Don't hate me after this. Please."

Severus gave one curt nod.

Hermione wordlessly did the spell. Wanting him off guard. She saw everything forcing herself into his mind, abuse, broken bones from the hands of his father that a beautiful witch healed, his mum. Snape forced her out, dropping to his knees. Hermione knelt in front of him, wrapping her arms around Severus, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"You're a bloody bleeding heart Granger," Severus said, as they stood.

She sighed. "Yes. I am." She smiled at him. "We're done for today. I really am sorry. For doing this to you and hitting you."

Black eyes met chocolate ones. "Don't worry I'm used to it."

Once the two Slytherins filed out Hermione dropped to her knees and sobbed. No one should have to go through what the pair had been through. She didn't know how long she sat and sobbed, before Remus found her.

He cradled her to his chest, and whispered in her ear. "I wish I could send you back you don't need this pain. You don't need my pain Mia."

Hermione looked up at him, wiping her eyes. "It's not just your pain Remus. It's our pain. We're a unit. You're mine and I'm yours. We share."

Remus kissed her. She tasted like salt from her tears, and citrus. She tasted like Hermione. He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"And I you." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I want to save the world Remus. Save you, Lils, James, Marly, Sirius. My Harry. I want to save Severus and Regulus. That's why I'm helping them. Regulus Black will die before he even has a chance to live. Severus will be alone for decades. No good deed goes unpunished."

"Mia you're not here for that," Remus said.

"I can be. I can go back get a Time Turner and actually fix this. Fix our world Remus. We can grow old together and not loose our family," she choked, " Because we're going to loose them. I'm going to go back and not have Lils, and Marly. I can't loose them." She clenched her hand to her chest. "I can't."

"Mia baby, you can't fix anything. That's not how time works," he said.

Hermione pulled away from him. "You don't know what's going to happy I do. And I want to stop it Remus. With or with out you!" She stormed out of the Room of Requirement.

Remu sighed. "Minerva will fix this. She'll set Mia straight."

_You're a fool. _

"Shut up you beast."

The wolf chuckled. _Is that what you think. Remember we're one in the same human. Remember we'll do anything for her, and she won't make it easy. _

"I know." Remus closed his eyes.

* * *

Minerva opened her door. Mia stood on the other side of the portrait sobbing.

"I want to go home."

Minerva pulled Hermione to her. "My dear sweet girl your time isn't up yet."

"I want it to be! I want to save them all." Hermione wiped her eyes.

"It doesn't work that way. I couldn't save him. You can't save them. We have to live with what we can do Mia not what we can't. Regret can kill you," Minerva said.

Hermione looked up her. "Really?"

"Do you remember The Time Machine?"

"Yes. He kept going back to save her and she kept dying every time he tried," Hermione said.

"You can't change everything, you can't change anything Hermione, because it has to happen," Minerva said, stroking the young witch's hair.

Hermione sighed. "I can't live like this."

"You have to," Minerva said, "I'm so sorry my dear girl. I never wanted to see you go through this."

"I know Aunt. I know."

Minerva looked at the young woman, wise beyond her years. "You'll be home soon enough Mia. Then your young man will be whom you miss dearly."

Hermione sighed. "I miss the silver at his temples. I miss the knowing smile. I miss my Remus. My older Remus as much as I love this one."

Minerva smiled, "I know that. You know that. Make sure he does."

"Always."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a short one. It's been a crazy week. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I've wrote this damn chapter six fucking times in the last month, and my phone keeps deleting it. Hence the delay I fucking hate Google Docs. Any recommendations for something better would be much appreciated. I need to thank **_**Chrissy333**_ **for her help the last handful of chapters. You're awesome. Thank you so much. Sorry for the language but six times is six too many.**

* * *

July 1996

Tonks sat across from Sirius in the kitchen. Remus was with Hermione,the only place he seemed to be anymore. "I'm not his Mate am I?" she asked.

A million emotions flitted across Sirius' face, before settling for a mask of indifference. "Dora that's a long story," he said, sipping his tea, laced with fire whiskey. He wasn't a complete barbarian.

"Answer the question cousin," Tonks said.

"No you're not. He does love you Tonks," Sirius replied, wanting a full bottle of whiskey to cope with the hurt on Tonks' face. Remus should have told her the truth sooner. The wolf shouldn't have held on as long as he had to the other witch.

"Does he know who she is?" The words came out in a dangerous even tone. She was half Black after all.

"Yes, he knows her," Sirius answered.

"Does she know?"

"She did when we first met her. She doesn't know now," Sirius stated, hoping Remus would pop in and save him.

"What do you mean Sirius? She knew then why doesn't she...Hermione." Tonks started to laugh, as the pieces clicked into place. "Time travel? She could be tried, and Kissed. She knew better."

"Lover's box. She's protected by Merlin's magic," Sirius replied. He took a deep breath. "Remus met Hermione 'Mia' Granger October 31st 1977, they started their correspondence August 1977 and 1998 respectively."

Tonks smiled. "I'm glad it's her. I couldn't imagine losing him to anyone besides her. They fit together, like a puzzle. They're two sides of the same galleon aren't they?"

Sirius nodded. "That they are. I'm sorry Dora."

Her smile finally faltered, as she stood up. Remus came around the corner and into the kitchen. "Mia is asleep," he said, to Sirius not noticing Tonks until she cleared her throat.

"Hi Dora," Remus said.

"I know Remus," she murmured.

He crossed the room and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry Tonks. In another world we would've worked. I do love you."

She kissed him for the last time. "Just not how I love you. Or how you love her. I'm glad it's her Remus."

He sighed, letting Tonks slip out of his arms. He watched her leave, a frown marring his features. He looked over at Sirius. "I'm going to go check on Mione."

"Go be with your Mate. Bury your hurt in a book. I'll be here drinking my tea, like a good Englishman," Sirius quipped before Remus left the room, muttering about fire whisky and tea. He took a few deep breaths, fingering the chain that held Marlene's rings. "Marly I can't do this without you anymore. I love you."

* * *

January 1999

Remus sat down with his tea, while Harry watched him. "You have a question."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"You may look like James, but your body language is all Lily. She used to fidget when she wanted to ask something. Ask away Harry?" Remus said, sipping his tea.

"Are you going to marry Hermione?"

Remus choked on his tea. "Technically I'm already married to her."

"I mean are you going to Claim her as your Mate and having a binding ceremony," Harry asked.

"Yes. You sound like your dad and Sirius," Remus pointed out.

"Where they protective of her?" Harry crossed and undressed his arms, before taking a sip of his tea.

"Sirius was more than James. James knew Mia could handle herself. Sirius knew what would happen to her and stepped in as her brother. Those two have a bond stronger than mine with her. Her strongest bond was with your mum. Her and Lily were close. She'll mourn hard when she comes back," Remus said, "They talked about you often."

"They did?"

"Lily had a lot of questions about the son she would never meet. If you had someone special. What you were like. What you looked like. If you were an idiot like James and got a tattoo at sixteen." Remus smiled into his tea cup.

"My dad had a tattoo?"

"Your dad had three. A red and orange calla Lily on his left forearm. That was his first. Dorea boxed his ears for weeks. He had his wedding date over his heart with the rune _forever _and last he had your handprint on his right pec," Remus said.

"My handprint," Harry asked,

"Your newborn hand. Your parents loved you Harry more than imaginable. Sirius and I were there the day you were born," Remus said, smiling.

"You were?"

Remus nodded. "You were the most loved baby Harry."

Harry smiled. "Remus for the record I'm glad it's you." He stood up. "I'll let you have your tea in peace." Harry made it to the door.

"Harry how do you feel about being an uncle?"

The young man stopped and turned around. "Really?"

Remus smiled. "She was my wife."

Harry left the kitchen in a daze. "An uncle."

Remus shook his head, a faint smile still on his lips. He loved mornings, a new day. New possibilities. One day closer to his wife being home. One day closer to meeting his child. One day closer to the rest of his life. He couldn't wait. But for now he had a trip to plan. Hermione truly thought of everything. Eight weeks before she was due to be back, he'd leave for a two week trip, to check up on his witch. Supposedly. Remus finished his tea. One day closer.

* * *

January 1978

Hermione wiped her eyes one last time as she searched for Remus. She was done crying over the things she couldn't change. No plan she came up with would guarantee the life of her Mate. She stopped and focused on Remus. _Library. _Hermione turned on her heel and headed in that direction. She went back to their corner of the library, back in the furthest stacks and shelves.

Remus looked up the second he smelled her. He gave her just a whisp of a smile. "Hi."

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I you." He gestured for her to sit.

She went to his side, leaning against the edge of the walnut library table. "I'm sorry Remus sometimes this isn't easy."

His eyes met hers. "What can I do? How can I make it better?"

Hermione took a shaky breath. "Just hold my hand. Stand beside me. Let me know I'm not completely alone."

He took her hands in his. "Always. Even when you're not mine."

She smiled at him, as he brushed away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb. "Thank you," she mouthed.

He nudged her so that she sat directly in front of him. "I love you Mia."

She bent down and kissed him, tongue seeking access to his mouth. He parted his lips, his tongue reaching out for hers. His hands slid away from hers and up the sides of her skirt, calloused hands dancing against bare thighs.

Her moan, sent a shockwave straight to his groin. Remus grabbed his wand, and cast a silencing charm and a disillusionment around them. He went back to stroking her thighs as his tongue resumed massaging hers.

She let out a squeak, as he slipped a finger into her. Remus chuckled, kissing her as he slowly slid his finger in and out of her. She squirmed on the table. He moved to kiss her neck, hot opens mouth kisses. She clutched at his shoulders making him look at her. Gold eyes met brown.

Moony took a deep breath. "Spread your legs. I want to taste you."

Hermione nodded, spreading her legs as he sunk to his knees. Her knickers disappeared. Remus continued to stroke her inner walls with a singular finger.

"You. Smell. Like. Rain," Moony growled between each deep breath, as he kissed her inner thighs.

Hermione writhed on the table as he inserted another finger into her. He trailed wet open mouthed kisses along her center, dipping his tongue into her slit and licking her slowly. She tasted like nectar.

She whined when he moved to trail kisses along her other thigh. She ached from the slow pace of his fingers. She felt every inch, barely grazing against her g-spot. Just enough to make her want more.

He finally made his way back to her quim. He put his arm around her hips, holding her secure. "Just feel Mia. Close your eyes and feel," he whispered.

Hermione closed her eyes, and relaxed with a sigh. Remus kissed her center again, his tongue rubbing against her clit. He licked, and nibbled the small nub, as her fingers found their way to his hair . She whispered his name over and over again, a prayer.

Remus kept his pace, slow strokes with his tongue and fingers, before picking up speed to make her moan. Pushing her close to her peak, before returning to the slow hum. Hermione let out a low whine, "Remus, please." She tugged his hair harder.

He blew against her clit, grinning as she jumped, pulling him closer to her sex. He knew she was close, her walls has started to tighten around his fingers. Remus placed a wet kiss to her sex, as he thrust his fingers into her a little harder. She tumbled off the edge with a silent scream.

She saw stars as she came, Remus' name on her lips. He stood up, kissing her gently.

"Wow," she whispered, as her body stopped shuddering. She rested her forehead against his chest. He listened to her heart slow, and her pants become deep even breaths. He kissed her forehead as her eyes drifted close, and her breathing even completely. He cast a few spells to straighten their clothes before scooping her into his arms.

He carried his wife bridal style up to her room. Remus tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead again.

"Hermione I don't know what I'll do without you. I love you," he whispered, falling into bed beside her. He pulled her to him, cradling her against him, as he fell asleep, his body curved around her's protectively.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I am so freaking sorry this took so long I'm still battling Google Docs. I hate that SOB**

* * *

January 1978

Remus woke first, in his dorm. James snoring softly, and Sirius' sleep mutterings about rocket ships. The girls had a sleep over in Hermione's room. Moony was less than thrilled his Mate had kicked him out of her room for a girls night.

He stretched in his bed, wincing as his muscles complained. The moon was three days away. He sat up trying not to groan as his muscles rebelled. Every inch of him was tense. He needed a pain potion and his Mate. It was too close to the moon to screw around.

Hermione's head was on, Lily's(?) back. She tried stretching out, getting a grumble from a mass of blonde hair that seemed to believe Hermione's thigh was a pillow. Marly wrapped her arms around Mia's thigh tighter. Hermione went back to the night before.

"Marly I need a favor," Hermione asked.

"What love?" Marly replied.

"I need a portrait of you, James and Lils, and Regulus. Extra frames for the four of you. Two for you. Three for Lils and James, and two for Regulus," Hermione replied, "I know you were tutored. Sirius mentions it in the future."

Marly smiled. "So Sirius will get to see us again?"

"So we all can. Just keep this between us. It's a twenty year secret." Hermione sighed. "I have to do something."

Marly hugged Mia tightly. "Just take care of him for me. Help him move on. I want him to once I'm gone. I know he'll always love me. I can feel it. I trust him."

Hermione nodded. "I'd do anything for Sirius."

"I know you would. He's your brother," Marly stated.

Hermione sighed, as the door opened. James, Sirius, and Remus stood in the doorway.

"Did we miss the naked pillow fights?" Sirius asked.

"That only happens in movies," Lily said, yawning. "Mia why is your head up my ass?"

"Because Marly doesn't cuddle worth shit," Mia replied, laughing.

"Fuck you Mia," Marly growled.

James laughed, as he snapped a couple of pictures of the three girls laughing in bed together. "Well this fantasy can be knocked off my list."

"It was knocked off mine years ago," Sirius said, "That was a fun night." Thwack. A well thrown pillow hit Sirius in the face

"My wife is in that mess," Remus reminded his two friends.

"Love you Moony," Hermione called out, as Marly smacked her for wiggling, "Ouch. Bitch."

"Love you Mia," Marly and Lily chorused.

"Screw you both," Hermione sang.

"It looks like we missed out on that part actually," Sirius said, "Marly has sex hair."

"She always has sex hair," James stated, not seeing the difference between Marly's normal hair and her 'sex hair.'

Remus laughed. "Can I steal my wife?"

Hermione smiled. "Always."

Remus pulled her out of the pile, all but dragging her to the boys dorm. He warded his roommates out. "I missed you," Moony growled, claiming her mouth with his.

"I missed you too, you silly werewolf," she whispered.

"Werewolves are not 'silly'. We're terrifying creatures of the night," Moony said.

Hermione pulled him down to kiss her. "Just hush."

* * *

June 1998

It had been exactly one month since the reign of terror ended. Hermione sat in the Ministry's atrium, having a cup of tea, and waiting on Remus.

"Mind if I sit here?" A familiar voice drawled.

Hermione looked up into the steel grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Sure," she said hesitantly.

He sat. "I wanted to thank you for speaking at my trial, and for finding Dumbledore's documents that I was another one of his spies."

Hermione nodded, speechless.

"I did the impossible, she's speechless," Draco drolled.

"No I'm shocked you actually have a heart, I really thought it was a black hole," Hermione snapped.

"Listen I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. I would like to be...friends," he said, wincing slightly at the last word.

"How about friendly. That works better," Hermione suggested, smiling at him.

"Friendly," he tried the word determining it didn't leave a bitter taste in his mouth. He looked around the atrium. "I see your wolf."

Hermione smile in Remus' direction. "He's not mine."

"I think you need to rethink that Granger. Friendly advice," Draco said, as Lupin joined them. Draco showed his neck in submission. "Professor."

Remus nodded. "Mr. Malfoy." He dropped a kiss on Hermione's cheek. "Love."

Draco scoffed. "Not yours huh?" He mumbled. He cleared his throat. "I'll see you around Granger."

"Oh Draco. I have some other files from his office that might be of value to you," Hermione said, "Tea. Grimuald. Two sharp."

Draco nodded once, before disappearing in the crowds.

Hermione looked up at Remus. "Ice cream?"

He nodded. "Lets go."

The two chatted idly about everything as they made their way to Fortescue's. Her arm tucked securely in his.

"How was today?"

"Most don't like that I have my job. Narrow mindedness makes the world a harder place Hermione as you well know," he said.

"Remus the world owes you more than it will care to admit. Don't let them bother you. You're fantastic for the job or Kings wouldn't have put you there. Don't bother with them," she stated, as they got their cones.

Sinful chocolate for Remus, and chocolate covered berries for Hermione.

"Thank you Hermione, you're uncommonly kind," he said, smiling at her.

"Not exactly. I kept a reporter in a jar," she stated.

"With a mean streak. Harry's mum was like that. Lily had a mean streak a mile wide if you crosses her. James and Sirius did often enough. But once you were in her life you were in it," he said.

"She sounds amazing," Hermione said.

"She was. James was lucky to have her," Remus stated, licking his cone.

"I wish Harry could've," she whispered.

"Me too Mione. Me too." He squeezed her hand as they continued their walk through Diagon Alley.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey guys. Yay and update. I'm taking a knitting break and giving you a short chapter, which might be my theme until all my Christmas presents are made. Which could be a while. I can only knit so fast.**

* * *

February 1978

"What's your thought on Valentine's day?" Remus asked, lacing his fingers through Hermione's. They were in the library studying.

"Legend. Practice. Or feelings in general?" she asked, not looking up from her book.

"Practice."

"Over rated." She turned the page.

"So you don't want to do anything for it? It's next weekend." Remus kissed her knuckles.

Hermione's head shot up. "You're asking me out."

"I'm trying to. And failing monumentally," he said, with a smile.

"Yes, I'd love to be your date next weekend," she replied.

"Oh you thought you had a choice," he teased, eyes flashing gold a few times, before the gold stuck.

Hermione let out a moan, she knew deep down that the encounter with her wolf would leave her a quivering mess. That's what she wanted . "Moony."

"Mate," Moony growled, a predatory lust gracing Remus' features.

She cast a quick silencing charm around them, and a notice me not as an afterthought. She knew that look and it was deadly. "Hello Moony."

"I want you."

Her heart sped up, arousal pooled between her legs.

Remus stood, coming around the table. "I can hear your heart race. I can smell you. I need you Mia. I need you now."

"Moony. This. Is. The. Library." She panties as he trailed kisses up her neck, massaging her breasts gently.

"Wouldn't be the first time," he purred.

"But you're rougher than Remus," she countered, as one hand slipped into her skirt. He rubbed her centre through the silk. She whimpered.

"We're the same Mate. You know that. The human keeps me in a box locked up tight. I break out on occasion, when the urge to live our fantasies is unbearable," he said, as he continued to stroke her, slowly. He massaged her left breast with the same agonizingly slow pace. He nipped at her earlobe.

"Fantasies?" she breathed.

"Yes. We both have the same fantasies. We both want to tie you down to this table, our bed, and fuck you until your voice is gone. We both want to blindfold you, so your other senses take over. Where every touch is so overwhelming that you can't think anymore. You can only feel." He kissed her roughly. "Yes Mate, we have fantasies."

Her knickers had soaked through, between Moony's velvet monologue, and his massaging, she was ready to come undone. It wouldn't take much more and she would agree to her Mate's darker desires.

"I can hear you thinking, Mia. What do you want, love? Will you cave to our fantasies?" he growled in her ear.

"Why hasn't he said anything?" she asked, through her lust addled haze.

"Just because you're ours doesn't mean you can't run," Moony replied, nibbling on her neck, as he moved aside her panties. He slid two fingers into her sopping core, sliding in and out of her breath takingly slow.

She ached for him, all over. Her nipples tight with need, her clit engorged, and she was beyond wet. "Yes," she whined, focused on his fingers as they curled to hit her spot.

"Excellent," Moony stated, his breath cooling the spot he'd been sucking on. He massaged her clit with his palm, stopping when she started to tighten around his fingers. He brought her to the edge and backed off a few times as he undid her blouse. He pinched one nipple then the other through her balconette bra. He leaned over her shoulder biting down on one sat in covered peak, rolling it between his teeth gently.

She bucked and whined underneath him and his teasing. Tormenting. "Remus. Moony," she keened, unable to form a conscious thought.

"Yes love," he asked.

"Please," she begged.

"Please what Hermione?" Moony asked, in the voice that sent her over the edge in her time period.

She came, hard. Her vision was black around the edges, as she moaned and cried out. Moony let his hold on Remus go, letting the human hold their Mate. His job was done. "Remus," she asked, coming down from her high. She looked into soft green eyes.

"Right here love," Remus rasped, kissing her sweat covered forehead.

"Next time don't let Moony torture me into submission," she said, gasping.

He laughed. "Yes, love."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Shit guys I'm sorry it's been a minute. I'm going Christmas present crazy. The days where I wish I****had a wand have came. I wish these presents would knit themselves.**

* * *

June 1999

Hermione waited patiently for Madame Pomfrey, Remus at her side diligently. His leg kept bouncing. Hermione looked up at him, "Hey calm down all of this is normal."

Remus' eyes narrowed. "Nothings is normal about a baby conceived twenty years ago."

Hermione shrugged. "For my body it hasn't been twenty years, it's been a few weeks. Everything is okay Remus. We're both okay."

"It's been so long," he said, squeezing her hand.

"That's why we're here for close monitoring, everything is fine Remus, just relax," Hermione said.

He shook . "I don't like this."

"Remus it's normal breathe," she stated, squeezing his hand.

He took a deep breath. "All is well."

"All is well," she repeated. "We'll both be okay. I promise."

* * *

Sirius paced the kitchen. Mia said she had something for him once her and Remus got back. Sirius Black hated surprises. He loved giving them, but hated being on the receiving end of anything.

Harry popped his head in the kitchen. "Everything okay?"

Sirius' face brightened. "Yes my boy."

"Hermione said she had something for me," Harry stated.

"You too Mr. Potter," Severus drawled, coming in through the kitchens floo access. The Slytherin dusted off his robes. "Where is Granger?"

"Hogwarts," Sirius replied.

"Of course," Severus droned, sitting down.

The other two started pacing in tandem.

"Do you know anything about this Black?" Severus asked, after a few silent moments.

"Do I ever know what Mia is up too?" Sirius hissed.

"You are her best friend," Severus said.

"Hey!" Harry snapped.

"Shut up Potter. Granger thinks like Black does," the Potions Master said.

"I find that highly insulting," Hermione said as her and Remus came through the floo. "I process more like Regulus." She bent down and kissed Severus' cheek. "How are you old friend?"

"Better now that I have my life back," Severus replied, with a smile. "Lupin."

Remus nodded, as Sirius tackled Hermione. "How's our pup doing today?" Sirius asked kissing the young witch's cheek.

"Just fine. Everything is fine. We're fine," Hermione said, smiling as she pulled Harry into a hug.

"Why are we here exactly?" Severus asked.

Hermione smiled, opening her beaded bag at her hip. "I had something made for you three. While I was gone." She felt the edge of a picture frame and pulled it out. She smiled at Regulus Black. "Finite."

The portrait sprung to life, as she sat it up against the wall. "Say hello Reggie," she said moving out of the way.

The Portrait of Regulus Black looked at his brother and lover, as the pair stood shell shocked.

"Regulus?" Sirius whispered, touching the frame.

Severus stood, appraising the portrait unable to speak. He clutched at his robes and gasped. Tears formed in obsidian eyes. "Does he have a frame for me?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. He does."

Severus picked up the witch hugging her tightly. "I don't know how to thank you Granger."

Hermione smiled, "That's more than enough." She kissed his cheek again before pulling out the next frame. She smiled down at Marly. "Finite." She sat the frame down beside Regulus'.

The Portrait of Marlene Black stopped her widowed husband's heart. His Marly as she was when she died young, beautiful. His ring sitting on her left hand.

"Aren't you going to thank Mia, Siri?" Marly's portrait asked.

Sirius nodded, as he wiped his eyes. "Mia." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

She smiled, and pulled out the last portrait. She blinked back tears, James an Lils. "Finite."

The final portrait sprang to life as Lily yelled, "Mia Granger I want to see my baby."

Harry looked at Hermione. "Is that my-"

"Harry James Potter let me look at you! NOW!" Lily yelled.

Harry sat down in front of the final portrait. His mum and dad smiled back at him.

"Look Lils it's our boy," James said.

Hermione looked up at her Mate. Remus pulled her to him. "You did a wonderful thing."

"I have my moments." Hermione looked wistfully at their family getting reacquainted with their lost loved ones.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: After this chapter they should return to their usual length, once my life stops being a Days of Our Lives episode. You guys have been excellent and extremely patient with me these last few months. Thank you. You all are awesome! If you want to encourage more find me on tumble lynds-21. You'll get to see why I've been so busy and get mini updates on this during my writing process.**

* * *

February 1978 Full Moon

Remus waited on Padfoot and Prongs to make their noble appearance, while the little chocolate wolf sat beside him whining, as he scratched her ears. He looks down at the little wolf, chocolate eyes met his. "You're a good companion."

She gave him a wolfy grin, as his mind wandered.

His time with Hermione was growing shorter. Life would happen between the time she left and the time he'd meet his Mate again. Remus sighed as Padfoot and Prongs came into the small bedroom. The other two young men said nothing, and shifted into their forms. He looked down at the little wolf as pain started to overtake him.

She whined and pressed herself closer to Remus as his bones snapped and rearranged themselves with ear splitting cracks. She watched Padfoot and Prongs wince and huddle closer together, two majestic animals in their own right terrified for their friend.

Hermione shifted back to herself once Moony has fully changed. The wolf watched his Mate as she made her way to him wand drawn, she kissed his muzzle. "Shhh Moony I'm here to help you. I'm going to heal you," she said, "I'll keep you safe."

She healed the wolf's injuries, as he whined at her touch. "I'm sorry, love, I know this hurts."

Moony nuzzled her. She sighed against the wolf, "I don't want to leave you."

Amber eyes gave her a look that clearly said, 'Then don't.'

"It simply doesn't work that way Moony," she murmured, settling against the large wolf.

* * *

Hermione ran her fingers through Lily's hair. Remus was in the hospital wing recovering from the moon. A small wolf had retaliated against Moony, leaving several bite wounds. Hermione had no regrets, stupid ass shouldn't have tried to 'mount' her in front of Pads and Prongs.

"What is it like Mia?" Lily asked as Hermione started to braid Lily's auburn hair.

"What's what like?" Hermione asked, taking a few deep breaths, revelling in the smells of Lily, rose hips, and oranges. Smells she now associated with home.

"Having the time traveler's curse. Knowing what will happen and not being able to stop it," Lily asked.

"Its being helpless. Knowing whom you love will die and how. It's being terrified, that you'll go home and it will be nothingness because you did change it. It's fearing you'll fade from existence, because of one miss step. It's a lot of things Lils. Things I can't even imagine. Things I don't want to imagine." Hermione paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm terrified I'll go home and Remus won't know me. Won't remember any of this. That I will have screwed this up so badly, that Remus just forgets. That's the time traveler's curse."

Lily fell silent for several minutes, processing Hermione's monologue. "I can't…" Lily wiped her eyes. "Will you be okay?"

Hermione gave Lily a quick nod. "It'll be fine Lils."

* * *

June 1998

Padfoot was stretched out his head in Hermione's lap as she scratched his ears. Classes were due to start the next week, and the only people in Grimmauld were Sirius, Harry, Remus and herself. The Weasley clan had made their way back to the Burrow.

Hermione looked down at the giant Grim that was keeping her legs warm. She was always cold anymore. She tugged on his fur gently, enjoying the curly softness of it. She sighed as the large dog let out a snore. Remus came into the sitting room, sitting across from her in a leather wingback chair.

She smiled at him.

"How's he doing?"

"Fred is the same, I talked to him for a while, but I don't think it'll ever be the same between us. I don't think he'll be my Fred again," she replied, loss enclosing on her tightly. She couldn't imagine a world without her best friend.

Remus sighed, "That's a pain that'll never truly heal. Losing your best friend. I'm sorry Hermione," he said.

"I just wish I could do something. Help him. He helped me," she stated.

Remus looked at the little witch across from him. His witch, the love of his life, that didn't know she was his. That he was hers. He knew her pain, he felt it now, looking at his Mia, his heart constricting at her every word. "Hermione you can't save everyone."

"This is Fred. This is, I don't know how to explain my relationship with him. It's just better now. I'm better now for loving him, but I've never felt like I belonged to him.I never felt like I was meant for him," Hermione explained, "I feel like I owe him something. A chance to live, since he never had all of me." She cleared her throat, and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry I don't know where that came from."

Remus gave her a kind smile. "I think he knew you weren't his, but he had you first. Sometimes that counts more than one can imagine."

She studied him, in their pause. "Who was she, Remus?"

He should've known she'd figure him out. Mia always knew what he was thinking. He took a sip of his lemonade, "She was Minerva's niece, she transferred right at the end of October, her guardian thought she needed to meet the only family she had left."

"So she was a pureblood?"

"No muggle born like yourself. Minerva was married to her deceased uncle. Her mother's oldest brother I believe. I'm spotty on those details," he said, "It's been so long."

She sighed. "What happened to her?"

"She went back home to her guardian and his family. Never heard from her again, the war was starting to come to a head, I'd joined the Order, after she put a wand to Albus' wasn't going to fight anymore. Wouldn't fight anymore. I couldn't blame her actually." Remus exhaled. "I don't know what happened to her actually."

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry Remus. Is that why you and Tonks didn't last?"

"That's nothing to worry about, Mione. Tonka and I were too different, and that's okay," he said, standing up. "I think I'm going to take a walk. I'll see you at dinner." He went over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We'll talk later. Get some rest love, you're still in recovery."

"Yes Remus," she said, watching him leave the room, still stamping down the jealousy from the mentioning of his lost love. She wanted someone to love her like that. A fire that wouldn't burn out. What she saw in Remus' eyes is how she wanted a lover to look while he talked about her.

The one think that Hermione didn't notice was the searing stare Remus gave her as he closed the door.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Wow a fast update. Sorry guys I've been absolutely horrid at this the past six months. Thanks for staying on. I hope to get to a more regular schedule. This chapter is pretty much my love for one Severus Snape. Okay long story short when I first saw and read Harry Potter back in the year 2001 I wasn't a strong reader, horrid actually. Then my mom came in and tossed The Sorcerers Stone at me, and said, 'Read this your father wants to take you to this movie.' So I read. Once it was all said and done my mom asked me my favorite character. The look on her face when I said Professor Snape is one I'll never forget. Again I'm on tumblr lynds-21**

* * *

March 1978

Severus sat across from Mia, the come and go room had set them up a little table. "You rang ma'am," he drawled.

Hermione looked up at him. "How long have you been in love with Reggie?" She's had gotten familiar with the younger Black brother to call him by Severus' moniker for him.

Severus stood back up. "Excuse me? He's my brother my only chance to survive this war. You know who I love."

Hermione grabbed Severus' arm. "Sev. Hear me out. You're my best friend."

"I don't think Black would enjoy hearing you say that."

"Sirius is my brother. Always will be. You and Regulus you're my friends," she said, "My friends are obviously oblivious to their feelings."

"Some friends. Friends you're stuck inside of a room with. The only person that knows our bond with each other is your Mate," Severus spat.

"Sev I'll be leaving soon. My time here is limited. I don't want Regulus to die not knowing how you feel. I don't want you left a lone not knowing how he felt. He dies Sev. He won't survive, the first war. You barely survive the second. I love you both. Don't be alone." She kissed his cheeks. "Please ask yourself who you really love and who is a childhood infatuation." She frowned before leaving the room.

Severus sat back down looking around the unfamiliar library she had the room conjure. He sat staring at the library table, tracing the walnut burl. What did he want? _Peace. A life. Mia, his best friend by his side. And? Regulus. _

Severus cleared his throat. _She said he was going to die. _

_Is that all that's stopping you? _A tiny voice inside him asked.

_Yes. _

_That's no reason, _the voice said again.

The door to the room opened. Regulus stepped in."Mia said you were here," he said, looking around the room. "Its the library at home, updated if you're trying to place it."

Severus shook his head. "I wasn't. Knowing Granger it had to be home. She is the sentimental sort."

"I don't know whether to call her Granger, Black, or Lupin. It's obvious the pair are Mated, so Lupin ould apply. Black because she's Sirius' ward in the future and blood bound sister. Mine too in that case. Or her maiden name. She's an odd bird," Regulus said, sitting on the settee.

"Are you here to spout drivel or get to a point Reg," Severus hissed, still not facing his friend.

"Turn and face me Severus," Regulus said, in a tone that could melt steel.

The older young man turned, facing his friend, the object of his desire. "Yes."

The younger of the pair stood up, crossing the space between them. He tilted Severus' chin up to face him. Their eyes met. Grey and obsidian. Regulus bent down sealing his lips over Severus', praying to Merlin his friend responded, to his kiss.

Severus froze. This was his best friend, there was only one person he trusted like he trusted Regulus. Mia. _The bloody chit was right. _Before he could respond Reg's lips were gone. The younger man stared at him, hurt making grey eyes colder than steel.

"I see then," Regulus said, ever the Black. Ready to sweep it under the rug instead of handling the situation. He made a move to leave.

Severus stood, grabbing the other man's arm, pulling Reg to face him. "Yes." Severus pressed his lips to Regulus' kissing the other man tenderly, praising Merlin as Regulus returned the kiss.

Regulus laughed, kissing his new lover again. "She's always right."

"Let Lupin tell her that. That's not our job," Severus drawled, tugging on Regulus' ink black hair.

"Agreed."

* * *

July 1996

"How is she?" Severus asked Lupin, sitting across from his school yard rival

"You know I've never doubted your loyalty to Mia, but after how you treat Hermione. I have to ask why you're here," Lupin snapped, Moony guarding his Mate from her unknown best friend.

"Because she asked me to, everything I've done is because Mia asked me too. And her guard dog won't let me near her. So it's best to ask her husband," Severus said.

"You make that sound dirty," Lupin replied.

"Its not like I can go in there and comfort her. I know her loss. I can't do anything for my best friend. At least you're here for her you and the dumb mutt," Severus snarled.

Lupin sighed reaching out to touch Snape's arm. "You're the one keeping her alive not me. You're The one keeping the target off her back, you're the reason she didn't die at the ministry. Or when her parents did. She'll forgive you. That's what Hermione does. That's who she is."

Snape stood up. "Is she asleep?"

"Yes and she's not speaking to any one but Moony and Padfoot. In gave her a calming draught. Just so she could sleep," Remus said.

Severus pulled a vial out of his pocket. "Give her three drops of this in her tea. It's my alternative to the calming draught mixed with a mild sedative. Less addictive. And no nasty side effects. I'm going to check on her." He left the kitchen, wandering the darkened halls of Grimmuald.

Severus stood outside the library for several moments. Wondering what he'd say to his friend. He opened the door, smiling as he spotted a sleeping Hermione on the settee. He went over to her stroking her hair. "Mia. Thank you. Thank you so much. I'm sorry Hermione Granger for the hell you'll be put through. For the hell I put you through. You'll always be my best friend Mia." He bent down kissing her forehead gently. "Regulus and I had a good life together, for as short as it was, thanks to you. I'll never be able to repay you."

He left her in a swirl of black robes. Only nodding to Lupin as he left Grimmuald.

Remus shook his head, as he passed the man in the halls. "She'll forgive us all. Eventually."

* * *

June 1997

Severus sat at his desk at Hogwarts for the last time, Albus would die tonight, staring at the photo of him, Regulus and Mia. "I failed you both," he whispered, pocketing the frame. He couldn't bare to leave the one photo he had of the pair behind.

He touched Hermione's work bench. "I failed you Mia, I'm not the man you believed me to be."

He walked slowly to his doom, savoring the last few moments of his life before he became wanted for the murder of Albus Dumbledore.

The walk from the dungeons to the Astronomy Tower was the longest few minutes of his life. Those days after Regulus vanished, were the only thing that rivaled these several minutes. He thought of Lily, and Potter, of Regulus and their short year together. Of Mia and her bright smile, and capacity to love, the brutal warrior, and kind healer. The young Granger with her insistent questions and hand waving, to the woman who knew herself and knew how to survive.

He thought of Minerva, and their relationship. She'd hate him after this. Demand his head on a pike to set outside Hogwarts. A reminder to all those who cross the Scottish with.

He vaguely remembers pushing Draco aside and staring into Albus' eyes as he casts the killing curse. He watches the headmaster fall, knowing he'd never be free from the guilt, or his servitude.

Another master has to be defeated before he has the freedom Mia promised. He''ll forget his words with Potter as the foolish saviour goes after him for revenge. Potter barely a man Potter; he won't know what the man he tried to avenge truly wants from him until the end.

The thought makes Severus sick, he vomits promptly upon entering Spinner's End. Seeing Lily's unseeing green eyes, as he closes his. The same green of Potter's, eyes that would stare unseeing once the war came to a close. But for now it was just starting, and he had a job to do. With a quick evanesco the vomit was gone and cold as ice Severus was back. He'd mourn later, for his mentor, his long lost lover, and for his childhood friend.

* * *

June 1998

Severus sat at his desk. The last year had been the longest of his life. He pulled out the worn photo of the three of them. "I survived." He laughed. "I'm free."

There was a knock on the door. He looked up. Hermione.

"Professor, you said I could stop by. So you could look at my arm," she said, hesitantly, grasping her bandaged arm.

He cleared his throat. "Yes come in Miss Granger."

She crossed the potions class room, holding her arm to her chest tightly.

"Miss Granger I'll need you to unbandage your arm," Severus drawled.

Hermione took a deep breath. "It's not healing." She slowly unwrapped the gauze. "Madam Pomfrey could heal it she said it was a cursed blade."

She held her arm out to Severus. He visibly winced at the bleeding word on her arm. He ran a few diagnostic spell, silently. Cursing when he couldn't get a reading on what Bellatrix had cursed the blade with.

"Miss Granger I'm going to give you a salve to help pull the curse out. You'll need to have someone else apply it. For the pain alone will render you unconscious. You'll need to do this twice daily until the sound turns black. Once that happens I'll monitor your arm and we'll rid you of the curse then. Its more than likely begnin. For now." He pulled the salve out of his desk. "Your salve Miss Granger." He started to rebandage her arm. "It will scar. Unfortunately."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you sir."

"No need Miss Granger. No need." He gave her an honest smile. "I wish I could do more."

Hermione squeezed his arm. "You've done enough sir. More than enough actually."

"You're dismissed Miss Granger," he saod, sourly.

She gave him a nod. "Good afternoon sir." She turned on her heel leaving.

Severus stayed at his desk. Hitting the top of it repeatedly. "Damn it all to hell!"


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Can I get good vibes tonight? Im going to a dinner Imt absolutely dreading. Anyways tumblr lynds-21 and I'm changing my pen name. Which I've been planning to do for months. So when that happens, it does. I'm warning you lot now I might be busy until my quilting project is finished. Yes, I now quilt (in theory, I sew), and I knit, and wear cardigans. I'm seventy five stuck in a twenty two year old's body. Sorry it's not long.**

* * *

March 1999

Remus sat with his bags packed. He was leaving on his 'trip' to get Hermione back. In two weeks. He'd done the math. She would conceive in early to mid April. He'd leave a couple of weeks early, to make their long set out plan believable. Sirius knocked on the door.

"I see you're ready," Sirius said.

"I'm nervous as hell," Remus replied, "And I'm not even seeing her. I'm not seeing my wife." He kicked at the chair leg, across from him.

Sirius put a hand on Remus' shoulder. "You'll survive. It's just a little vacation before your wife gets back. A little trip to Bath. There's a cottage there. I have everything set up for you. Take a break Remus. You have a month to make it believable. Every one knows you two are in love with each other."

"I would hope so," Remus said, groaning into his hands.

"It only took you long enough. This is your last holiday before you're tied down," Sirius said.

"I've been married for twenty one years,"Remus pointed out.

"And you've spent most of those twenty one year's alone. Don't get cute with me Moony," Sirius said, "Go relax come back when you're ready. She's almost home."

Remus nodded, "Almost."

"I know it's not going by quick enough. For that I'm sorry. None of us ever wanted this to be our lives," Sirius said, "But we're all free. Remember that."

Remus nodded once.

* * *

Late June 1995

Hermione opened the door to the library, hoping for some silence from Molly's constant attentions. Harry hadn't made it to headquarters yet; so the Weasley matriarch had taken to showering attention on Hermione.

She closed the door and locked it resting her forehead against the heavy walnut door. "Silence at last."

Remus chuckled from his spot by the hearth. "Not quite Miss Granger."

Hermione spun on her heel, jumping at Remus' voice. "Thank Merlin you're not Mrs. Weasley."

Remus chuckled. "Hiding Miss Granger?"

She nodded, as she crossed the room to sit in the chair across from him. "She's suffocating me."

"Mothers tend to do that. She's worried, and Mister Diggory's death has us all on edge. I cannot imagine losing a child." Remus sighed. "We'll lose more by the time this is over. Remember that Hermione. Let her smother you." He closed his eyes briefly, knowing they'd sit in this same spot in a year, once she loses her parents.

"I'm scared Professor," she admitted, quietly.

"Hermione, it's okay to be scared. We all are," he replied, reaching out to take her hand.

She held onto his tightly, marveling at how small her hands were compared to his. She smiled, up at him, enjoying the comfort from the simple contact. "Thank you, Professor."

"Call me Remus, Hermione. I haven't been your professor in a while now," he stated.

She nodded. "I'll try...Remus."

He smiled, "So books?"

Her face brightened immediately, as the topic changed. She may not have been his Mia just yet, but the older Mia and the younger Hermione were still the same.

Sirius unlocked the library several hours later. Remus was still by the fire, Hermione curled up in her chair, dozing off.

"You bored her to the point of sleep Moony," Sirius whispered.

"Hardly, she's had a long day. She's so small Pads," Remus replied, going to his friend.

Sirius looked at her. He could see Mia, his surrogate sister, in Hermione. Moony wanted to stay in denial that she wasn't Mia quite yet, but Sirius could see his best friend every time he looked at the young witch. "I've petitioned to become her magical guardian."

Remus exhaled. "I wish it wouldn't come to that."

"Me too, brother, me too," Sirius replied as the pair left Hermione to her nap.

* * *

March 1978

"Granger."

Hermione looked up, into the dark eyes of Severus Snape. The pair were in the library revising. Severus with his Slytherins, Hermione with Remus and the rest of the Mauraders.

"Snape," she greeted, watching Lily stiffen out of the corner of her eye.

"I need a potions revisions partner, and you're the only one competent enough," he said.

"You can't steal our brain, Snape," Sirius said.

"Sirius stop, let's hear him out," Remus said, smiling that his wife's friend was coming over to her, in view of all of his housemates.

"Granger," Severus said.

"Yes. I'll revise with you," Hermione stated, trying to conceal her smile.

Severus bowed his head, and went back to his Slytherins. Hermione looked at her husband, smiling. Remus kissed her temple, "Love you always."

Lily cleared her throat. "Transfiguration?"

"Gamp's laws, Potter," Marly said.

James recited Gamp's Laws of Tranfiguration, while Sirius rattled off side notes. Marly looked at her boyfriend truly impressed.

"Wow Black you're actually hot when you use your brain," Marly said.

Sirius rubbed his knuckles on his shirt. "Always babe."

Hermione sat curled into Remus that night, finally setting their books aside for a few hours.

"How do you feel?" Remus asked.

"At peace," she said.

"Good. You've been off recently," he said, kissing her temple.

"I don't want you to join the Order. I don't want you to get hurt; and you will get hurt Remus,"Hermione said.

He kissed her gently. "Hermione I'll be fine."

She shook her head, swallowing a few times. "You don't know what I know Remus."

"I'll find out soon enough, Mia," he whispered, tucking her small frame close to him. "I love you, always."

"Always," she murmured back closing her eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hola ladies and gents (possibly? Maybe? I don't know)Sorry it's been so long. I've been crazy busy, and a little emotionally strained. I plan on starting a Hermione/Severus FanFic once this is over, and I have a handful of chapters under my belt.**

* * *

March 1978

Hermione draped her legs over Remus' lap. He pulled them closer, skimming his hand down her shin as he read. She picked up her tea, savoring the domesticity, and familiarity of the situation. He looked up at her, "We do this a lot don't we."

"Yes, we're very close, not as close as we are now, obviously," she replied.

"I can feel you're more content, when we're simple like this," he said

"I am. It reminds me of home," she replied, with a sad sigh.

He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you. All of you."

"Always." She leaned into him. "I'm exhausted."

"Get some sleep love," he said, kissing her again. "I'll watch over you."

"You always do," she murmured, snuggling deeper into the couch.

* * *

June 1998

Hermione sat across from Draco, setting the tea pit down, gently. "I honestly didn't think you'd show."

"Well I'm here Granger," he snapped, "You have things I need."

She accioed the file, opening it the second it landed in her hands. A leather journal appeared in the slim manilla folder. Draco's eyes widened. "The personal diary of one Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. For a brilliant man our dear headmaster was rather stupid to leave his diaries about. Severus found them. Our 'esteemed' headmaster should have been in Azkaban for various crimes. Including but not limited to perjury." She handed th diary over to Draco, "The pages on you are sticky noted. Mr. Malfoy your name will be cleared."

He held the thick journal in his hands. "A lot of thoughts are in this."

"Dumbledore was more evil than Riddle, he was just more sly about it. He knew about Harry's neglect. He knew about all of it. I'm not done reading the older ones. I want to kill the bastard myself."

"The wrath of Hermione Granger. I've been on the receiving end of that once or twice," Draco said.

"How did your nose heal, by the way?" Hermione laughed, smiling at him.

"Pansy sucks at healing spells," he grumbled, touching his nose.

Hermione sighed. "I known a spell to fix it. Haven't punched a Slytherin in a bit."

"I'd rather you not," he said, sipping his tea. "Why did you invite me over here? You're home alone, and I'm the big bad Death Eater."

Hermione scoffed. "Not exactly, you have a heart it might be a little black, but it's still there. You don't deserve to rot in Azkaban. Your father, yes. You, no. I just want to help you."

"Why?"

"Because ferret, I believe in second chances." She held out her hand.

He shook it. "Friends? I seem to be lacking those."

"Friends," she agreed, "Malfoy I believe this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

He grinned, "We'll see Granger we'll see."

"Call me Hermione," she replied.

"Hermione."

* * *

March 1978

Lily finished her tea. "What happens when she leaves?"

Minerva sighed. "You pick up the pieces."

Lily nodded, "Will he get her back?"

"Eventually. Miss Evans, I believe we're done here," Minerva said, "There's not much either one of us can do. Just be there for your friend."

Lily nodded, as she gathered her things. Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose as her office door closed. Mia was going to leave quite a mess behind her.

...

Hermione forced herself past Regulus walls, breaking his mental shield. "Again." She pulled out turning to Severus. "Hide something from me. Anything. You have five minutes." She took a sip of herbal tea, and a pip of chocolate. She took deep straying breaks, ready for her next mental assault.

Regulus touched her arm, "Thank you Mia."

"Anything for the pair of you Regulus you know this," Hermione said, handing him the chocolate. "Eat this, it'll help."

Regulus took a bite of the bar. "Thanks."

"Just relax," she murmured, turning to face her next victim- volunteer; volunteer she reminded herself, feeling worse than the two manipulative bastards that controlled this war.

Severus stood, spine rigid, and tense, waiting for the cold blast of Hermione invading his mind. Hermione touched his arm, looking into his eyes. She gently entered his mind, coming into thick woods, Severus was leaning up against a tree, black denims, looking like James Dean.

"You've been practicing, this place is beautiful Sev," she said, walking to him. She brushed the hair out of his face.

"You won't be able to find anything," he said.

Hermione searched the woods looking for a trickle of any memory. She searched for. What felt like hours, finding nothing, only slivers of what he wanted her to find. She pulled out of his head, looking at him. "Create a memory. Anything. Make it realistic. Pull it and two real memories. I want them."

Severus nodded, "I can do that."

Hermione focused one Regulus. "Mediate. Clear your mind."

She sat watching the two men work, on their separate assignments.

"Mia do you slip into Remus' head?" Severus asked.

"When you first taught me. I can only hear Moony," Hermione replied, refilling her tea cup. "I had questions I didn't want Remus' crap answers for."

"Still likes to beat around the bush huh?" Severus said.

"Somethings never change."She sighed, "I thank Merlin every day he's a constant."

"And myself?"

She smiled at him. "You're just my Severus. My best friend."

He smiled, "All the better Mia."

"Just remember, there's light in even the darkest of times, as long as you remember to turn on the light. Severus you're of pure heart. Remember the light," she said, kissing his cheek. "You're dismissed."

Both Slytherin's left. She'd forgotten about Reg. The difference between the Black brothers was astonishing. Sirius controlled the crowed, where Reg watched and listened, gathering information for later purposes.

Her heart was heavy. She was sending that boy, no young man, to die and Severus to more than two decades of servitude, to an evil basted and Voldemort. She summoned a glass of fire whiskey, and took a swig, trying to console her conscious. She hated training them to be spies, it killed her, broke her, destroyed her. There wasn't enough words to explain her feelings, the hatred she felt towards herself, and Dumbledore.

She watched the flames in the fireplace, dancing an erotic tango around the logs. Her mind elsewhere, wishing she could change the future, but knowing she couldn't. That knowledge she planned on drowning with fire whiskey.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Sorry loves, it's been a busy several weeks. I've started another job, am about to pick up a side project that I should be working on now but I thought, "Why not update?" I've also been working on my Severus/Hermitone fanfic. Busy busy woman. My thoughts and prayers go out to Orlando, and victims and their families. Florida as a whole is a place very near and dear to me and I just can't fathom this sort of hatred.**

* * *

July 1997

Fred twirled Hermione around the dance floor, he pulled her close. "Have I told you, you look stunning?"

She nodded once, "You have, but Fred-"

"I know you're not mine, though I'm yours," he said, kissing her cheek softly, "I'll always love you, Mione."

"I love you too," she replied, "Just not like that, you're my best friend Fred."

He dipped her, "Better than nothing. I hope we come out of this. I know your future holds amazing things."

Hermione smiled, "So does yours."

"One last kiss Hermione? For closure," he begged.

She nodded, again just once, before he captured her lips with his. The spark was still there, something else was missing. Her mind drifted to the werewolf she'd settled the night before.

His mouth worked against hers, their familiar dance. He pulled back. "Come back alive, Mione. For me, and for him. We both need you."

"Stay out of trouble, stay safe," she murmured kissing his cheek. She left him standing in the middle of the dance floor. She took a flute of champagne off the table, sipping it slowly.

"That was quite a display," a soft voice said, from beside her.

She looked up at Remus. "Closure, that was closure. I can't love him like I used to." She dabbed at her eyes.

Remus pulled his handkerchief out of his sleeve. He dabbed her eyes.

"You're quite the white knight Remus, always saving the damsel in distress," she commented.

He scoffed, "Hardly Hermione. Just a good friend."

She sighed. "Dance with me Remus, please. I need something happy to hold on to."

He held his hand out to her. "Let's dance."

She took it, letting him lead them to the dancefloor. He put his hand on her waist bringing her closer to him.

Remus smiled down at her, as the next song started. He led their rhythm. "You will keep him safe won't you."

"Everything with in my power. I just don't want to die, Remus. I have so many things I want to see too," she stated, her voice cracking.

"You won't Hermione, you'll see the end of this. I know you will," he vowed.

She smiled, "Thank you for that."

He nodded, as the song ended.

"Another please?" she asked.

"Anything for you, Hermione," he replied.

They started the next dance as chaos erupted. She kissed Remus good bye, and ran to get her boys. With one last wave the trio disappeared.

Sirius and Remus started defending the Burrow as the guests disapperated.

* * *

April 1978

Hermione crossed her legs. Her weekly tea with Minerva was in twenty minutes and she was going to be late if Slughorn didn't shut up.

"Miss Granger you've been such a pleasure to have this school year. You're aunt is immensely-"

And she tuned him out, he'd held hostage for the last thirty minutes praising her and Severus. The other victim was twitching. Severus hated being in the spot light, extreme praise, like what Slughorn was doling out, made the young man nervous.

"Professor I believe Granger has another engagement. Perhaps we can end this complementary session. Her ego can't handle any more stroking. Lupin does enough of that for her," Severus stated.

Slughorn looked over at her. "Miss Granger is it true?"

"Yes. I have tea with my aunt. I need to be there in five minutes," she said.

Slughorn nodded, "Yes Miss Granger. You're dismissed. Severus can fill you in on the project this evening."

Hermione nodded, and exited the potions classroom, quickly. She was going to be late and it was Slughorn's fault. The man was a pain in her arse.

...

Minerva poured the tea as Hermione bolted through the door. "You're late my dear."

"Thank Professor Slughorn for my tardiness. He decided to praise me for my work," Hermione said, setting her school bag down.

Minerva smiled, "Old coot could never shut up. You should see him at the staff Christmas party."

Hermione shuddered. "No thank you."

Minerva laughed, "It's quite a sight." She sipped her tea. "How are you my dear?"

Hermione shrugged, "Part of me is ready to go home, so I don't get further attached. The rest of me wants to stay forever. Though I know it doesn't work that way."

Minerva patted her hand. "Time is fickle my dear. You'll be home soon enough. You look exhausted."

"Moon is tomorrow, I'm restless. Mate side effects," Hermione explained, pouring herself some tea.

Minerva nodded, "They never mention how it effects the mates. I can only imagine what you're going through."

"Remus is worse. Moony has had more control than Remus, here recently. He's been tough to sate, emotionally, and physically," Hermione said, revealing the physical relationship between her and Remus to her aunt.

Minerva shook her head. "I don't want to know. I really don't want to know."

Hermione sat her tea cup down. "I just wish there was something I could do for them."

Minerva smiled wistfully. "I understand that feeling. My muggle husband had cancer. They're not exactly the same thing, but to watch your partner suffer and not be able to do a thing is a horrible fate. Something you'll never get over Hermione. It will never get any easier either."

All the young woman could do was nod. The pair drank the rest of their tea in silence, before Hermione dismissed herself.

* * *

April 1999

Remus finished his fifth book in three days. He was going mad. He couldn't handle his own company. The walls of the cottage felt like they were closing in on him. He kept holding on though. She'd be home soon. Life would be normal soon.

He slammed the book on the side table. Then picked it back up checking for damage.

_I want our mate, _Moony growled.

"Soon," Remus whispered.

_Our cub. _

"We'll be a family soon enough," he told the wolf.

_Do you remember what she smelled like when she came undone? _

"That's enough Moony," Remus muttered.

_Do you remember what she felt like? Sliding into her. How she'd come around us? How tight-_

"That's enough!"Remus snarled, deciding he needed a run before the wolf drove him to insanity.


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: So I'm in a excellent mood. Not exactly but that's what I'm going with, better positive than nothing. Just a little bit of semi plotted fluff because that's my mood.**_

* * *

July 1998

The Diary of Albus Wolfric Percival Brian Dumbledore.

June 20th 1978

Now that she's left I'm inducting James and his Marauder's into the Order tonight. Minerva is furious with me, my deputy hasn't spoken to me since her niece left. The woman has had the gall to instruct the elves not to fill my candy dishes. I don't care about her future, the future she's seen with her timeturner research. I can change it. I can save them. I can save us all with out the time travelers help. With out her niece. No one will have to die, I'm in charge. I can defeat him. I'll bring down Riddle.

Hermione slammed the diary closed. The last entry she had read had been from a relatively sane Dumbledore in November 1977. The next diary started in June of 1978. She was missing one of the diaries and she had no clue where to find it. Those missing months bothered her more than anythinh. She'd read through crates of diaries since re end of the war. Decades worth. Daily entries but a seven month span was missing. The late Headmaster had been notorious about his journaling. For there to be months missing, something was being kept out of the light, and she needed to know what.

Professor Snaps came in from the Black family library's flop connection. "Granger."

"Professor. I'm reading Headmaster Dumbledore's diaries. I'm missing one," she greeted, skipping the pleasantries she'd normally use on the dour man.

Severus sat down at the library table across from her. "Miss Granger I gave you every single diary that was in his office to clear myself, Draco, and Regulus Black. Proof that we are Order members."

"And I've handled Draco. But the date you and Mr. Black joined the Order I have no diary for. I have every slice of information you passed on, but not your induction into the Order in May of 1978," she stated, slapping the diary. "I have nothing from November 1977 to early June 1978. Hundreds of journals, decades worth and I'm missing one. I believe the journal has been stolen."

Severus froze for a moment. His back tensed. The journal from the time Hermione was there was missing. Minerva or Remus. Lupin delivered her the journals. He stole it. No trace of her future and our pasts. "Miss Granger I'll re check the Headmaster's library. But I believe the diary was destroyed, for my safety and the safety of Regulus Black's."

Hermione nodded, "Understood Professor. Is there something you needed?"

"I'm checking your progress, Miss Granger," he stated, standing back up.

"I'm doing the best I can Professor," she stated, turning back to the journal.

He nodded. "I'll find what you need Miss Granger." He turned on his heel and headed deeper into the House of Black.

Severus found Remus in the upstairs study. He slammed the door open, and then shut once he entered. He set up his silencing charms. "Give Mia the fuckin diary Lupin."

"Good afternoon Severus," Remus greeted, unphased by the other wizard's theatrics.

"I need that diary Lupin. She needs that diary," Severus said.

"Severus do you know what that diary shows her. Her future. 'Oh hey Hermione in the past you were my wife.' That's a great conversation starter. She'll know her future. I can't let that happen. She just found the box yesterday," Remus said, running his hands up and down his face. "She cannot find out this way."

"Then alter the diary. I don't fucking care how. But I'm not going to Azkaban because you want your Mate's future hidden. I'll tell her myself, if my neck ends up in the noose. I swear to Merlin I'll take you and Black down with me."

The two glared at each other for several moments. Remus exhaled, "Alter the diary Severus."

Severus accioed the leather diary and began the arduous process of editing the damn thing. Remus watched as her name disappeared and a new alias appeared. Remus had read through the diary, seeing his marriage through the Headmaster's eyes. Seeing the deals his wife had made to keep her family safe. Mia Lupin truly had made deals with the devil, to keep him from becoming the tool Dumbledore had used him as.

Severus finished with the diary, looking up at Lupin. "It's done. Put it back in her stacks immediately."

Remus nodded, "Amelia McTavish. Her newest alias."

"Hermione has had several over the years," Severus stated, with a chuckle. "I altered a few other history points. Your marriage. She's now a seer. You two were close friends, not lovers."

"Thank you Severus, how can I repay you," Remus asked.

"There's no repayment. I did this to save my own arse and get Regulus cleared. He deserves to rest in peace," Severus stated.

"You really loved him didn't you?" Remus questioned.

Severus nodded once. "He was my best friend Lupin."

Remus sighed, "Understood."

Severus cleared his throat. "I'll take my leave then Lupin. Thank you."

...

Hermione searched through the stacks of diaries again after dinner. She had to find that for Professor Snape. She couldn't imagine the horrors of Azkaban. He'd suffered enough and she was going to make sure he didn't have to suffer further.

Remus entered the library. "Hermione take a break. Relax some please. You're working yourself to the bone."

"I can't let him suffer Professor Lupin. I just can't. He's kept us alive for so long. I just don't want to send him to his death." With that final declaration she started to sob. "I don't fail and I'm failing them. Regulus Black died for the greater good. Professor Snape has given the past twenty one years to Dumbledore's insanity. He deserves his freedom."

Remus wrapped his arms around Hermione. "If anyone can do it you can. Severus asked you to do this because you're capable. He has faith in you and so do I."

"I was told by Dumbledore to save the spies. I'm failing them Professor." She sobbed into his shirt.

"Hermione it will be okay. You haven't failed yet," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "It will be okay. I swear to you. Let me get you a glass of wine, run you a bath in my overly extravagant tub and you just relax."

"But I need to"-

He put a finger to her lips. "Shhh. Take some time off. Come up for air. Relax. Don't wear yourself thin."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Bubbles or no?"

"Bubbles, and wine, Professor I might just have to steal you away for myself," Hermione said, smiling through her tears.

Remus kissed her cheek. "Anything for you love." He smiled as he left the library. Wooing his Mate wasn't so hard after all; making her smile was the best thing he'd done all week.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hello all. I'm behind on all my FanFic. College has kicked my ass and left me with no time for extra writing. I took two English classes back to back and am worn out on writing. Honestly it's became the bane of my exsistance. I plan to have another chapter posted by March sixth. We're getting to the end of the line. I'm estimating five more chapters and maybe an epilogue. Though it might go on longer than that. It's to be determined. Enjoy this tidbit. It's more of a filler. I hope to have a few chapts written before I post again. We'll see. **

* * *

April 1978

The broom closet was too small. It was officially the worst idea Remus had ever had. Hermione on the other hand seemed to not be complaining, as he pinned her up against the wall mouth attacking hers.

She purred like a kitten, as his mouth travelled lower, to her neck and clavicle. "Remus."

He looked up, "Yes love?" His hands roamed her body, fingertips, occasionally pulling up the hem of her skirt.

"Don't stop," she begged, her voice a throaty whine.

"Your wish madam," he replied, going back to her neck as he steadily unbuttoned her blouse.

"Remus I need you," she gasped as he pushed down her bra. His mouth giving her breasts the attention they ached for.

His tongue slid back up her body. She jerked his mouth back to hers.

Then the broom closet door flew open, and a camera flashed. Remus pulled Hermione behind him. Kinsley Shacklebolt stood camera in hand.

Hermione righted herself. "I will kill you for this Shacklebolt."

"Not if I do first," Remus said, as the Ravenclaw ran.

Hermione closed the door. "That picture will be used as black mail in twenty years. He's minister of magic."

Remus sighed, "Mood killed."

Hermione sank to her knees, unbuckling his trousers. She locked the door and silenced it.

Remus groaned, as she took him in her mouth. "Maybe not."

...

The pair made their way back to Hermione's private rooms, afterwards. Remus collapsed on her couch, pulling her down with him. She let out a squeal, "Remus!"

He kissed her cheek. "I love you."

She smiled, "I want to try something new tonight."

" I don't think I can handle any more excitement," he teased, nipping her neck.

She moaned. "Please."

"Okay," he rasped.

Hermione pulled her tie out from around her neck, using it as a blindfold. She tied it around her eyes. "I trust you."

Remus sat up, standing so he could carry her to her bed. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse. "Talk to me Mia," he whispered.

"I'm okay. I'm good," she said, breathing deeply. She could hear her heartbeat, every noise. The ruffle of fabric falling, to the floor. The cache on her skirt, the zipper sliding down. Remus' breathing. His slight groan as her skirt slid own her body.

"Remus," she murmured.

"You truly are a magnificent woman," Remus whispered, as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

Hermione whimpered, "Remus." The blouse slipped from her shoulders. He unhooked her bra, sliding it off of her slowly, his fingers ghosting over her body.

Goosebumps rose over her skin as he gently kissed her shoulders and the back of his neck. "I love you Mia. My beautiful angel."

Remus picked her up and carried her to the bed.

April 1998

Remus paced the small cottage him and Sirius shared. The war was raging around them. Moony howled with in him, it was happening. Hermione was being tortured at this very minute. He could feel her pain, the crucio. Remus looked up at Sirius, "They've been captured."

Sirius nodded, "This is almost over then. We're almost out of this alive."

Remus started pacing again. "Sirius she's going to make it right?"

"She will make it." Sirius grabbed his friend, his brother. "Try to get some rest. Bill will be calling us soon enough. She'll be asking for you soon. They'll get out safely." Sirius led Remus over to the couch. "The worst hours in our lives will be upon us soon. You need to be calm for Hermione."

Remus nodded, closing his eyes. He could hear her screams. Her yelling that she didn't know anything. Sobbing out. Bellatrix was carving mudblood into her arm now. It would be over soon. Dobby would save them. Bill would call for him in six hours. Hermione had walked him through this particular piece of history and forced a vow that he wouldn't change anything.

Sirius rubbed his friend's shoulder. "This war is almost over. We cannot change anything. But Harry and Hermione live," Sirius said.

…..

Shell Cottage hours later

Remus slipped into Hermione's room. She was laying on her side, staring off into space. She had cried for Remus the minute she had been able to stop sobbing and breathe long enough to get his name out.

"Hermione," he whispered.

She snapped out of her daze, looking up at Remus. "Please?"

He climbed into the bed behind her. She turned curling into him. "I hurt everywhere Remus, it hurts so bad."

He stroked her hair as she held onto him tightly, clutching his cardigan. "Shhhh. I'm here. Nothing will hurt you while I'm here. I promise." He held onto her tightly.

Remus let her cry herself to sleep. Moony whimpered in the back of his mind. He kissed her forehead. "I will always protect you. I love you Mia."

Hermione hummed against his neck, before letting out a soft snore. Remus laid watch over her, keeping vigil as she slept. Fleur had given her a few drops of dreamless sleep. She needed rest to heal. He looked at her bandaged arm. "I'm so sorry love. So so sorry." He kissed her gently, years of separating Hermione and Mia crumbled for one night. He knew what she needed and it was him, because she called out to her Mate.

He finally fell asleep knowing that soon this war would be over, at dawn. Hermione was still sleeping soundly. Fleur had made sure she would sleep for several hours yet.

Sirius peaked in on the pair around eight a.m.. The Marauder smiled gently, before closing the door. The picture of Hermione and Ramus clutching each other tightly forever burned into his mind. "Happiness can be found in even the darkest of times if one remembers to turn on the light," he quoted Dumbledore. Sirius had a soft spot for that one quotation. He suspected the light would be turned on permanently for the remaining Marauders here soon enough.


End file.
